A Life Unknown
by mightymel30
Summary: After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. The rating is for future language may change
1. Graduation

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

As soon as the explosion settled, the remaining Vampires and Demons in attendance looked throughout the billowing smoke to see a lone figure make their way to the front of the school entrance.

As the remaining Demons noticed that it was _The Slayer of Light_ , instead of _The Dark Slayer_ , or the Ascended Mayor that was exiting the building, they all had decided that it was time to go.

As the sun began to reemerge from behind the darkened clouds causing the eclipse, the Vampires in attendance began to make their way to the closest sewer access tunnel that they could find.

The remaining Senior Class began to give their statements to the authorities that had arrived to begin the clean-up of everything that had remained.

Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, and Cordy were stationed closest to the front of the High School so they were able to find Buffy sooner rather than later.

All of the people in attendance noticed that Buffy was carrying something in her arms as she was walking through the smoke.

As soon as Buffy was clear, everyone finally noticed that what Buffy was carrying a someone instead of a something.

 _Joyce_

As soon as Buffy was clear and had approached all of her friends that had survived, she collapsed to the ground cradling her mother's body close to her chest tightly.

"Oh Dear Lord." Was the only thing that Buffy heard from her Watcher, just before a set of Paramedics and Police Officers walked over to join the group that was near the collapsing building behind them all.

"Miss? Are you alright there Miss? Can you let us help you and your Mother here? This is your Mother is it not?" One of the Paramedics asked, as they leaned themselves down to Buffy's level. "Miss? Can I help you with your injuries while my partner helps your Mother?" The Paramedic asked, as he tried to pry Buffy away from her Mother.

"Miss. Summers? Why don't you allow the Paramedics to work on the two of you before I need to speak to you." Buffy heard a voice that was familiar say, and dared a look to notice that it was the Police Officer that has tried on more that one occasion to send Buffy to Jail for multiple offenses.

Buffy recognized the Policeman to be Detective Paul Stein.

Buffy let go of her Mother to allow the Paramedics to work on her, but refused the attention until her Mother was more stable.

While all of this was happening, Buffy's Watcher and friends finally had taken a good look at Buffy and noticed an extremely sharp piece of shrapnel that was sticking out of the side of Buffy's left side.

"Buffy, I really think that you should be seen. You have an extremely atrocious wound on your side. That is only one of the many that are even noticeable at first glance. I would hate to see how many you have that are not able to be seen to the naked eye." Giles said calmly, trying to reach his young charge to see sense, finding it really hard to do so.

"Miss. Summers, Mr. Giles is correct. You really need to see a doctor yourself. How about I escort you to the Hospital? That way the Paramedics can take your Mother in the Ambulance that we have set up and ready to go right over there." Detective Stein spoke calmly to Buffy while pointing to the vehicle in question.

Buffy noticed that the tone of his voice is being a distinct difference in his past meetings with the blonde teenager.

"How come your not trying to pin this on me. I figured that this would be the best time to pin something on me now, seeing as that I have actually done something." Buffy said to the Detective emotionless.

"The reason that I am not, is because I now know the truth. I now know that you are the Hero here, and not the delinquent that The Mayor, Snyder, and my Chief had been saying. If it was not because of you and your group here, the death toll today would probably be 100% rather than the 20% that it actually is. Now let's get you to the Hospital. Is any of your friends going to ride with you? Considering that you are still a minor for a few more months, I think that you should have an adult with you." Detective Stein said, as he tried to help Buffy rise up off of the ground easily.

"I believe that I will accompany Miss. Summers to the Hospital." Giles said, as he too arose up off the ground as well to follow the Detective towards his car. "I want all of you to go to your homes and check in with your parents before meeting us at the Hospital. I believe that we will be there for quite a while, so there is no need to rush. Make sure that your parents know that you are safe before following us there." Giles stated, as he jogged to catch up to the Detective and Buffy whom were already at the car.

Giles climbed into the backseat of the car, so he could hold Buffy close to him making sure that she does not lose it completely.

"What exactly do you need to know from us Detective Stein?" Giles asked the young man that was weaving his way through the barricade that had been set up for the emergency vehicles.

"Seeing as though I am in charge of this mess, I was wondering if you had any ideas as to what I should actually put into this report. My Chief is telling me to chalk it up to just a gas leak explosion, but I am not too sure. What do you think?" The Detective asked the School Librarian, whom had had several encounters with these types of situations.

"I think that I too would agree with that sentiment. I really do not think that you could get by with stating that the Mayor turned into a giant snake demon during the commencement address, and that the student suited up with an arsenal of mid-evil weaponry to fight the hoard of Vampire and Demons that were trying to take over the world. They would have you locked up tight in the loony bin as soon as that report had been read." Giles said in a sarcastic manner that completely was not like the British Librarian seated in the backseat of the moving Police Car, still holding Buffy tightly.

The rest of the ride to the Hospital was completed in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile, somewhere across the Country.

"Sir, we have a situation that may need some of our kind of cover stories." A tall man in a Military Uniform stated, as he rushed into the Office of a man that was sitting stoically behind his desk.

"Does this have anything to do with the explosion of the High School in Sunnydale California during the Graduation Ceremony?" The man behind the desk asked the newcomer to the room.

"Yes Sir!" Was what the man said sharply, as he still stood in perfect form of Military rest.

"Very well." The man said, as he pushed a button on his intercom to contact his assistant. "I need you to get Quentin Travers on the phone ASAP. Tell him that Henry Hayes is on the line. I need to talk to him yesterday!" The man now known as Henry Hayes shouted, as he sat back in his seat behind his desk in his Oval Office while waiting for the call to go through.

"Sir?" The voice over the intercom said.

"Yes!" Henry replied in a clipped tone.

"I have Quentin Travers on the line for you Mr. President." The assistant replied quickly.

"Send him through please." Henry Hayes stated, just before his phone buzzed to signal that the call was ready. "Mr. Travers, I would really like to know what in the hell had happened out in California. I thought that you told me that Sunnydale would always be cleared from anything that we would need to do. What in the hell happened?" The President of the United States asked the man that he knew to be the head of the Slayers' Council.

"Yes Sir, and that is still the case. The Slayer known as Buffy Summers was able to stop the Apocalypse with the help of her friends and the entire Senior Class I believe, but in doing so they may have blown the entire High School. The town has already began with the cover story of an exploding Gas Line being the cause. Seeing as though everyone in any form of power there is in the knowledge of the Supernatural, they have already began the clean-up." Mr. Travers finished his report on the situation at hand.

"That sounds good to know at least. What is the state of the two Slayers? I believe that they are named Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers, and Faith LeHane. Is there anything that we can do for either of them. If I remember right, Miss. Lehane has gone over to the dark side as it were, but do you need any help with her incarceration? And, what about Miss. Summers? I believe that she may need some help as well. I have a unit that could be there soon to help her out with her duties if she is in need of any time or anything." Henry Hayes stated firmly. 'I hate how they use these young girls for their fight. Especially when we have units at our disposal to cover the loss of these young ladies.' Henry Hayes thought to himself.

"I do not think that that will be necessary Mr. President. Over the night, Miss. Lehane flat-lined while she was in her coma that Miss. Summers placed her in before the actual battle last night. Another girl has already been called, and is already on her way to the Hell-Mouth. I have just received a call from Mr. Giles, Miss. Summers's Watcher, and he has informed me that Miss. Summers is injured at the moment. As is her mother Joyce Summers. Miss. Summers and her Mother are at the Hospital, and as of right now, Miss. Summers is no longer the active Slayer. We are putting Sara Cummings, the newly called Slayer in charge of the Hell-Mouth. She should be there within the hour. As for Miss. Summers, maybe she will learn to follow the rules more often now if her Mother is found to be a fatal accident to this never ending war. That is why the girls are usually found and trained before they are actually called. As for Miss. LeHane, we are transporting her to our Medical Facilities until we see if she is rehabilitative or not. Have a good day Henry." Was all that Quentin Travers said, as he hung his phone up quickly, stopping any more form of communication on this subject manner.

"Pompous asshole." Henry stated, as he too slammed his phone down onto the receiver that was sitting on his desk. "John, I need you to do a absolute complete background check on Joyce and Elizabeth Summers. I want to know everything that there is to know about them. Is that understood?" Henry Hayes asked his Chief of Staff of the U.S. Air Force John Jumper.

"Yes Sir!" Jumper stated, as he moved to full salute before adding on. "Is there anything else Sir?" John Jumper asked of the President.

"Yes there is. I want you to get Air Force One fueled and ready, along with a contingent of Secret Service Agents ready to leave as soon as possible to leave to California. I think that it is high time for me to meet Miss. Summers, and give her our Countries thanks for everything that she has done." Henry Hayes stated, as he stood up to exit the Oval Office to speak with his family about his future trip.

Meanwhile, back in Sunny-Hell.

"I just got off the phone with Quentin Travers. He is the head of the Watchers Council, and according to him Faith had flat-lined sometime during the night causing a new Slayer to be called. Her name is Sara Cummings, and she will be arriving within the next few hours. You are Officially through with Slaying. They want Miss. Cummings to be the Active Hell-Mouth Slayer. Neither you nor myself are to interfere with her or her Watcher. The Council has now disavowed any leeway that we had any access to." Giles said quietly, as he sat down next to Buffy in the Emergency Room that she was taken to.

"That is fine with me Giles. I hate the lot of them. Present company excluded of course. What about Faith? What happened to her?" Buffy asked her former Watcher.

"They were able to bring her back, however, she is still in a coma. I believe that Quentin is having her transported to a Council friendly Facility. She was actually picked up an hour before the Graduation Ceremony had actually begun." Giles answered Buffy's questions.

Before anyone was able to speak anymore on the situation, a Doctor had come into the room to begin her examination of Buffy.

"Just to let you all know, the only reason that I am doing this is because they said that I couldn't see my mother until I have been checked out. If we can, then let us make this quick please." Buffy said, as the Dr. began to poke and prod at Buffy, causing her to flinch in multiple areas.

The Dr. was completely shocked that Buffy was even still standing with the amounts of injuries that were covering her body. 'How in the hell was she till awake?' The Dr. thought to herself, as she moved to the wound that was covering the left side of Buffy's body.

"This may hurt just a bit, but I need to remove this piece of metal that is stuck into your side. I do not think that I will need to completely stitch it closed, however, I will need to seal the wound with some butterfly strips. As soon as that is done, you will be free to head on out to the waiting room while I check on your Mother for you." The Dr. now known as Dr. Gibson stated, just as she pulled the piece of metal out quickly. 'She did not even flinch.' Dr. Gibson thought to herself as she began to place the butterfly strips on the wound so they could heal evenly.

"Is that all Doc?" Buffy asked, even still in her dull emotionless tone.

"Yes, that is all Miss. Summers. Just head on out to the waiting room, and I will go and check on your Mother." Dr. Gibson said, just before Buffy walked out of the Emergency Room area to find the next area in which she will have to play the waiting game.

Meanwhile, back in the White House.

"Mr. President? I think that I found something that could workout in our favor Sir." Mr. Jumper stated as he walked into the Oval Office without even knocking.

"I better hope so with you just coming in all willy nilly. What is it then?" Henry Hayes asked, as he began to walk over to his Chief of Staff.

"I was looking into her family information, and I had come across her birth certificate. I think that you should take a look at it Sir." Jumper stated, as he handed the piece of information over to his Commander in Chief.

"What exactly am I looking for John?" Henry asked the man that had just barged into his office.

"Trust me Sir, but you will know it when you see it." Was all that Jumper would say on the matter.

"Oh, Wholly Hell Batman! Is this accurate? Does the Slayer know? Does he know? This just gets better and better. Get me the Mountain on the phone and I mean 5 minutes ago!" Henry shouted loudly.

"I guess that saving the world must run in the family Sir. And, I do not think that The Slayer has any clue Sir." Jumper said, as he began to dial the number on his red phone that sat on his desk as well. "Here you go Sir." Jumper said, as he handed the phone off to the President.

"Thanks John." Henry Hayes said, as he put the phone to his ear.

"What can I help you with Mr. President?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Well George, I need you to get Colonel O'Neill to the White House as soon as possible. I have some items that I need to go over with him, and I also need him to be put on leave as soon as possible. That is all that I can say for the meantime. He needs to be here in the next 15 minutes because we are due in the air in 20. is that clear George?" President Hayes said succinctly to his good friend, trying to stress how important this is going to be.

"Yes Sir! I will contact the Prometheus and have him there on time. As of 16:30 Colonel Jack O'Neill is now off Active Duty transferred to Special Assignment via President Hayes." Was all that General George Hammond said, just before hanging his phone up.

Meanwhile, at Cheyenne Mountain via SGC.

"Walter, I need you to get me Colonel O'Neil in here ASAP!" General George Hammond shouted to his assistant that was in the briefing room with Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, waiting on O'Neill to beginning to be preparing for SG1's next trip that will now need to be scrapped.

As soon as Walter left the briefing room, the remaining members of SG1 were now looking towards the Generals office deeply in thought.

"What do you think is going on?" Major Samantha Carter asked her 2 teammates.

"Not sure Sam, but it must be big. He was on the red phone that goes straight to the President himself." Daniel Jackson stated.

"Whatever the situation that has risen, we will face it all together as the team we have become." Teal'c stated in his ever stoic tone.

"Well said Buddy." Colonel O'Neill said in response, as he came in through the back door entrance before continuing on. "So what is with the whole 911 thing?" O'Neill asked his team members.

Before anyone could have a chance to respond, the group heard the General shout out Jack's name sharply.

"O'NIELL! Get your ass in here right now!" The General shouted, trying to make the President happy.


	2. Aftermath of Graduation

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ Meanwhile, at Cheyenne Mountain via SGC.

"Walter, I need you to get me Colonel O'Neil in here ASAP!" General George Hammond shouted to his assistant that was in the briefing room with Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, waiting on O'Neill to beginning to be preparing for SG1's next trip that will now need to be scrapped.

As soon as Walter left the briefing room, the remaining members of SG1 were now looking towards the Generals office deeply in thought.

"What do you think is going on?" Major Samantha Carter asked her 2 teammates.

"Not sure Sam, but it must be big. He was on the red phone that goes straight to the President himself." Daniel Jackson stated.

"Whatever the situation that has risen, we will face it all together as the team we have become." Teal'c stated in his ever stoic tone.

"Well said Buddy." Colonel O'Neill said in response, as he came in through the back door entrance before continuing on. "So what is with the whole 911 thing?" O'Neill asked his team members.

Before anyone could have a chance to respond, the group heard the General shout out Jack's name sharply.

"O'NIELL! Get your ass in here right now!" The General shouted, trying to make the President happy.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"What in the hell has got you all twisted Sir?" Colonel O'Neill asked, as he gave his commanding officer a salute before taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"You need to go and pack a bag Jack. As of 16:30 you have been taken off Active Assignment. You are needed at the White House in the next 10 minutes. The Prometheus will be picking you up and depositing you directly in the Oval Office so you can ride with the President to go to Air Force One. I am not really sure as to how long you will be gone or as to why even, but as of right now SG1 is off the Off World Duty List. Get your bag packed and meet me back here in the 10 minute time frame. If you are not ready, the Prometheus has orders to take you either way. Dismissed!" General George Hammond shouted, just to get the urgency across to his 2IC.

"Alright Sir. I will tell the rest of SG1." Colonel Jack O'Neill stated, just before leaving the General's Office.

"That will not be necessary Jack. It is just you. I will notify the rest of the team. Just go on and get ready." General Hammond stated, as he too stood to make his way to the briefing room.

As soon as he had sent his number 2 away, General Hammond left out his side door that lead directly to the briefing room to join the remaining members of SG1.

"What is going on General?" Daniel Jackson asked, just as the General had entered the room.

"As of right now, SG1 is on permanent leave. Jack has been temporarily transferred directly to answer to President Hayes. Apparently there is some major crisis that he is needed for. When the Commander in Chief asks for you to do something, you do it. That means that you all are sidelined until further notice. Try to enjoy this time off for right now. You never know when you are going to have this chance again." General Hammond said, as he dismissed them, and began to make his way back to his office.

As soon as General Hammond had closed his Office door, Jack had reemerged in the briefing room via the staircase that comes from the Gate Control Room.

"I take it the Hammond had told you campers that you are now on leave?" Jack had asked the members of his team.

"Yes Sir, he did. Do you have any idea as to what you will now be doing?" Major Samantha Carter asked her CO.

"Not sure yet Carter, but I have every..." Jack began, but was cut off mid sentence due to be beamed up to the Prometheus.

"Well, I guess that we will have to wait for the answers that we want." Daniel Jackson said, as soon as they had realized that Jack was already gone.

"I concur with that statement Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated, just before the 3 of them began to leave the briefing room to find other tasks to take their minds off of their missing leader.

Meanwhile on the Bridge of the Prometheus.

"Welcome Aboard Colonel O'Neill. As soon as we get the OK from the President, we will be sending you directly in front of the White House Parking Area. I have been told to tell you that the second you reach the ground, you will be heading to Air Force One instantly." The Commanding Officer known as Colonel Lionel Pendergast said, just as soon as Colonel O'Neill had landed on the Bridge of his ship.

"So Lionel, how have you been?" Jack asked his old friend that was sitting in the Commanders chair.

"Not bad Jack. How about you? Who in the Hell did you piss off to be transferred to Presidential Detail?" Colonel Pendergast asked the man that was standing in front of him.

"Nothing that I can think of. So I take it that you and your men have no clue as to what is going on?" Jack asked his old friend, hoping that there were at least some whispers about what was going on.

Before anyone had a chance to respond to Jack, there was an extremely loud beeping sound screaming from the console to the right.

"Sorry Jack, but it is time for you to move out." Colonel Pendergast said, just before giving the order to beam Jack back down to Earth.

Meanwhile, back on Earth in front of the White House Front Door.

"Son of a...I really hate that feeling!" Colonel Jack O'Neill said shortly, just as soon as he had rematerialized standing right in front of the Presidential Limo that held the actual President of these United States.

"Colonel O'Neill? If you would, we really must be heading to the Airstrip. I really need you to get into the car Sir. We are on a tight schedule." Secretary of Staff John Jumper stated at the exact moment that Jack had appeared.

As soon as Jack had entered the car, he realized that he was the last one that they were waiting for.

"Thank you for coming Colonel O'Neill." President Hayes stated as soon as the car began to drive.

"I didn't realize that I had a choice in the matter. General Hammond pretty much sounded as though this was a direct order." Jack replied instantly to the Commander in Chief.

"Believe me, it was a direct order, but I just figured that I would be nice about it." President Hayes replied.

"Is there any way that you could tell me exactly it is why I am here though Sir? I do not understand the speed of whatever mission it is that we are going to be doing, or exactly why it was that I was unable to bring my team along with me Sir." Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, as they pulled into the Airfield that Air Force One was stationed at.

"I am sorry Colonel, but I am not able to brief you as of yet. It is something that must wait until we are air bound." President Hayes stated, as the car pulled up directly in front of the ladder leading to Air Force One.

Meanwhile, back in Sunny-Hell at the Hospital Waiting Room.

As everyone has already gathered together to be with Buffy in her time of need, Buffy sat in her chair deceptively calmly in the Waiting Room of the Operating Surgical Unit of Sunny-Hell Hospital. Buffy had been silently waiting on the Dr. that said that she would check on her Mother's status, or even the Dr. in charge of her Mother's treatment from the attack that happened at the Graduation Ceremony that had happened earlier that day.

'What on earth was she even doing there today? She promised me that she would have stayed home from the Ceremony. We had a deal.' Buffy was thinking to herself, as she was trying her best not to break down completely.

"Buffy?" Buffy heard her Watcher and friend Giles speak, as to gather his young Slayer's attention before continuing on with his thoughts. "You really must eat something dear girl. This is completely unhealthy for you to continue on like this with out any food or drink dear one." Giles ended calmly speaking to Buffy, as he made his way to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry Giles, but I am not going to eat until I am able to talk to a damned Dr.. Someone should have come out here by now. Are we even in the right area?" Buffy asked of Giles, just as she began to notice all of the people that have come to be with Buffy right now at the Hospital. Even if it is just waiting around.

Giles stood up to go and find a nurse or anyone that could help out with possible information.

Just as Giles left his spot next to Buffy, all of her friends made quick work of joining her in a huge group hug showing that they were there for her.

Buffy found it extremely hard in focusing on exactly who was there at the moment, but was pleased that her friends cared enough to be there anyways.

After what seemed like forever, a Dr. in a blue pair of surgical scrubs came out of a door and began to make his way over to Buffy's unit area.

"I am looking for the family of Joyce Summers." The Dr. stated in a clipped tone, that went unknown by Buffy, however, everyone else had already figured at how this was going to be ending.

"I am Buffy Summers. I am her daughter. How is my Mother?" Buffy had asked the Dr. succinctly.

"If you could take a seat, then I would be able to talk about this with you." The Dr. stated, as he too sat down to place himself directly in front of Buffy.

"I so do not want to sit right now! I want to see my Mother! Now answer my damn question. How is my Mother?" Buffy asked one more time, now dreading the response that was to come.

"I am sorry to say Miss. Summers, but at 5:18 pm, Joyce Summers had passed away in the middle of surgery." Was the last thing that Buffy heard the Dr. say, just before breaking down right there in the middle of the Waiting Room.

Meanwhile, back on Air Force One.

"Now that we are in the air, can you please fill me in on what in the hell is going on?" Colonel O'Neill asked as soon as the fasten seat belt light had turned off.

Before Henry Hayes was able to respond, his Chief of Staff Jumper came over to the table to speak to the President.

"Sir? We have just heard word on the Slayer's Mother. As of 17:18, she had passed away in surgery." Was all that he had said, just before going back to his seat and get onto his computer and phone.

"Who or what in the Hell is a Slayer, and why would the President of the United States care about a single loss of a Mother of someone who sounds like they belong in a heavy metal band." Colonel O'Neill asked, just as soon as he had seen the President's reaction to the death of some lady.

"Do you remember a lady that you were involved with nearly 18-19 years ago?" President Hayes asked of Jack O'Neill.

"I'm sorry, but what does my past love life have to do with anything?" Jack O'Neill asked, but receiving no answer he continued on. "Yes I do alright. Her name was Joyce Thompson. She and I were together for a while. We were going to be married until I was labeled MIA, and then 6 months later I was changed to KIA. After I was able to return to the land of the living, I tracked her down and found out that she had moved on. She had a kid and everything. I decided that I really didn't want to upset a happy family with a young child. What does any of this have to do with anything?" Jack O'Neill asked in a rather cross tone.

"What I am about to read you into is 100% true. It is almost as unbelievable as the Star-Gate. I have the file right here." The Presidential Seal was on the file folder that Henry handed over to Jack.

The more that Jack had read the more angry he had been getting.

"How in the Hell can these people do that to all of these young girls! This is completely a pile of horse shit, but what does this have to do with me?" Jack questioned after his anger had died down some.

"After we had heard about the incident earlier this afternoon in California, the Council that sees themselves as the masters of their domain had refused any form of help to the current Hell-Mouth Slayer. throughout the Supernatural Community she is known as _The Slayer of Light_. There was a second Slayer that had gone to the town to help out, but throughout her time she had a run in with her dark side. She was known as the _Dark Slayer_. However, the pompous asses in London seem to think that the Light Slayers time is over. Just last night, the Dark Slayer had flat-lined causing a third Slayer to be called. She is on her way to Sunnydale as we speak. Actually, according to the head of the Council, she should be there by now." President Hayes took a breath, but was cut off by Colonel O'Neill before being able to go on.

"I thought that you said that there were only one at a time. How can there be 3?" Jack asked the man sitting across the table from him.

"The good Slayer was actually called when she was 13 or 14. I really am not certain about the time frame. A year after she had been called, there was a Prophecy foretelling her death at the hands of a Master Vampire. What the Prophecy didn't say that her friends would follow her to revive her with CPR. However it happened it did, but it was long enough for a 2nd Slayer to be called causing 2 Slayers Activated. The new Slayer lasted about a year before she fell in the line of duty trying to help the 1st one with her Apocalypse. After the new one fell, the Dark Slayer was the one that was called. She was not always bad, and we hope that there is help for her. She is still alive but in a coma at the moment being transferred to a Medical Facility somewhere in London. When she flat-lined last night, that is what happened that caused the 3rd Slayer to be Activated. I know you still are waiting, but I just wanted to let you understand what was happening. As to the reason as to why this all concerns you is simple. The Original Slayer of Light is the daughter of Joyce Annabel Thompson Summers. The daughter of Joyce Summers is not actually the biological daughter of her "Father" Hank Summers. According to Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers's birth certificate, you Colonel Jack O'Neill are the biological father of Buffy Summers." Henry Hayes finally finished his very own Scooby worthy babble, taking in several breaths before taking a drink of his glass of water.

After another 15 minutes of complete silence inside the plane, Jack finally had had to break the silence between everyone that was in the cabin. "Are you really trying to tell me that I am a father to a teenage girl, and that the love of my life is now dead leaving my so-called teenage daughter all alone right now. How did she die? Where did she die?" Jack began asking question after question.

"Yes, that is what I am telling you. Joyce was caught inside the High School at the time of the explosion during her, I mean your daughter's High School Graduation Ceremony. She was snot supposed to be there from what I had been told, because all of the parents of your daughter's friends had all promised not to attend the Ceremony." President Hayes stated.

"Where is Buffy at right now Sir?" Jack asked, hoping that it won't be anywhere to bad for her seeing as though she had just lost her Mother.

Before the President could respond, Jumper interrupted again, but this time handing the phone to Henry this time around.

"However, at this point in time, your daughter is still at the Hospital and refusing to leave her Mother's side. She has actually tried to barricade herself in the room that her mother was in, however her friends are keeping a close enough eye and grip on her from doing so. I just wish that they could get her away from there because it is not helping her much at all. We will be heading straight to the Hospital once we have landed. We still have an hour or so, so why don't you try to get some rest before we land. You are going to have your hands full with this young lady Jack." President Hayes stated, as he began to close up several of his files to prepare himself for landing.

"Thank you Sir. Would it be possible for me to send for my team Sir? I have a feeling that I am going to need them on this. It wouldn't be so bad as just a normal teenage girl, but a super-powered enhanced fighting machine is a tad bit different than I am used to. Plus, you never know what we may run into in a place that is almost as worse than any war zone. They could prove useful." Jack O'Neill stated as, he began to think of how to approach _his daughter_ once he arrives at the Hospital.

"Go ahead and call in the cavalry. I can if you want them pulled off of vacation, that way the government foots the bill, or you can ask them to come out on their own dime and time. Which do you think would be best?" Hayes asked of Jack.

"I think the first one would be best Sir." Jack responded almost instantly.

"Very well then. As soon as we land, I will notify George and arrange a one way trip her via Prometheus. That way they will be here quicker. I would have done that with us, but I wanted the time to fill you in with everything." Henry Hayes finished, as he began to make the plans in his head, leaving Jack alone to his own thoughts as well.

'I have a daughter. I have a daughter.' Was the only thing that kept running throughout his mind until something else had kicked in. 'My daughter has died. My daughter has died.' Now was running throughout his mind in the place of the 1st.


	3. Gathering the Team

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "However, at this point in time, your daughter is still at the Hospital and refusing to leave her Mother's side. She has actually tried to barricade herself in the room that her mother was in, however her friends are keeping a close enough eye and grip on her from doing so. I just wish that they could get her away from there because it is not helping her much at all. We will be heading straight to the Hospital once we have landed. We still have an hour or so, so why don't you try to get some rest before we land. You are going to have your hands full with this young lady Jack." President Hayes stated, as he began to close up several of his files to prepare himself for landing.

"Thank you Sir. Would it be possible for me to send for my team Sir? I have a feeling that I am going to need them on this. It wouldn't be so bad as just a normal teenage girl, but a super-powered enhanced fighting machine is a tad bit different than I am used to. Plus, you never know what we may run into in a place that is almost as worse than any war zone. They could prove useful." Jack O'Neill stated as, he began to think of how to approach _his daughter_ once he arrives at the Hospital.

"Go ahead and call in the cavalry. I can if you want them pulled off of vacation, that way the government foots the bill, or you can ask them to come out on their own dime and time. Which do you think would be best?" Hayes asked of Jack.

"I think the first one would be best Sir." Jack responded almost instantly.

"Very well then. As soon as we land, I will notify George and arrange a one way trip her via Prometheus. That way they will be here quicker. I would have done that with us, but I wanted the time to fill you in with everything." Henry Hayes finished, as he began to make the plans in his head, leaving Jack alone to his own thoughts as well.

'I have a daughter. I have a daughter.' Was the only thing that kept running throughout his mind until something else had kicked in. 'My daughter has died. My daughter has died.' Now was running throughout his mind in the place of the 1st.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Meanwhile, back at Cheyenne Mountain.

"Yes Sir. I understand. I will have them briefed and ready to go within the hour. Have a safe trip Sir." General Hammond stated, as he placed his phone back do in the cradle.

"Harriman! I need the rest of SG1 brought in now!" General Hammond shouted to his Chief Master Sergeant, that was posted at his desk.

"Yes Sir. They are still on base, so it won't take me long Sir." Sergeant Harriman stated, as he began to run through the halls to track down the remaining members of SG1 on base.

The Sergeant first made his way to Major Carter's lab to find the Major first.

As soon as he had reached the Major's lab, he knocked harshly to gather her attention in case she had any equipment running.

"Enter!" Harriman heard Major Carter shout through the door to signal that it was clear for entrance.

As soon as the Sergeant had entered the Major's Office, he was pleased to see Daniel Jackson and Teal'c was there with her.

'At least I am not going to need to track them all down separately.' The Sergeant thought to himself before speaking. "I have been given orders to track down the rest of SG1, and to ask you all to meet General Hammond in the briefing room now. He had just received another call from the red phone." Sergeant Harriman stated, as he stood at attention, waiting on their response.

"Alright Walter, at ease. We will be there as soon as I shut down all of my equipment. Go on ahead of us and tell the General that we will be there shortly." Major Carter said, dismissing the Sergeant instantly.

"First Jack, and now us. Do you think that something big is going down here on Earth?" Daniel Jackson asked of his colleagues and friends.

"It may have something to do with the obvious foothold situation that had occurred earlier in the day in the State that you call California. It was obviously not caused by an exploding gas line. The burn marks that I had seen on the building itself, from viewing it from my television set in my room looked exactly like that of burn marks caused by your explosive means you carry here." Teal'c stated in his ever stoically tone.

"Are you talking about the High School Graduation Ceremony that ended with a bang. That it was caused by C4! Who would want to blow up an entire School like that? I know that kids dream of that kind of thing, but to actually pull it off.." Daniel Jackson was cut off by Major Samantha Carter.

"Daniel, let's just cut off the speculations, and just head up to find out what the General really wants of us. It may not even have anything to do with the California High School Explosion." Major Carter stated as to put an end to the conversation, and left her office to lead the rest of her team to the briefing room.

As soon as the trio made it to the briefing room, General Hammond was already there waiting for them to arrive.

"Go ahead and sit down. If you have not heard yet, there was an explosion during a Graduation Ceremony today out somewhere in California."General Hammond began, but was cut off by Daniel Jackson cutting in.

"Told you Sam." Was all that was said, before being given one of his boss's famous 'Do not mess with me glares' before shutting up with an, "Sorry General." Daniel Jackson said, and instantly shut his mouth.

"As I was saying. I am not really sure of all that it surrounds, or even why the President had requested Jack of all people for the problem, but he did. They should be landing at a Military Base on the outskirts of the town called Sunnydale. That is where the explosion happened. From what I can gather, Jack has requested all of you to meet them there at the Military Base when they land. Jack will fill you in once he is able to meet up with you. You have a half an hour to pack a travel bag, and then you will be arriving to the Base via Prometheus. You are all dismissed." General Hammond stated, telling them to get a move on.

"Sir, if we are going directly there by Prometheus, than why did the Presidential Detail and Colonel O'Neill go via Air Force One?" Major Carter asked of her Commanding Officer.

"I believe that the President needed to brief the Colonel on what was going on first to see if SG1 was needed. That is only a best guess scenario though Major, because I really have no reasoning as to why Hayes would need O'Neill initially, but he did and then Jack had requested all of you to meet him out West. Just go and get ready. I really do not want the President to find any reason to stop the funding of the Program here." General Hammond stated succinctly, as he walked back into his Office.

"I believe that we should prepare to disembark on our newest mission for the Tau'ri." Teal'c stated, just as he left to go to his quarters to pack a back and grab his baseball cap to cover his mark of Apophis.

"Yeah, what he said." Daniel Jackson said to Major Carter, as he too began to walk to his quarters on Base to pack a bag.

As soon as everyone had returned to the briefing room, General Hammond had returned as well.

"Colonel Pendergast will be picking you all up within the next couple of minutes. God Speed to you all, and make the SGC proud." General Hammond stated, just as the three remaining members of SG1 were beamed up to the Prometheus.

Meanwhile, on the Prometheus.

"Welcome aboard the Prometheus Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Murray." Colonel Pendergast said with a smile.

"Thank you Sir!" Major Carter stated, as she jumped to attention to salute another Commanding Officer.

"At ease Major. We will be dropping you off in just a minute or two. Do any of you happen to know what is going on down there to cause such a reaction from President Hayes?" The Colonel that was Commanding the Prometheus asked of the group in front of him.

"Not certain Sir, but we think that it has to do with a town called Sunnydale out in California." Major Carter responded.

As soon as Carter had said Sunnydale, an Airman that was walking by had dropped what he was carrying and looked at the three that were standing in front of the main window on the Bridge.

"Is there a problem Airman?" Daniel Jackson asked of the young man that had turned to a ghostly shade of white.

"No Sir, but I am wondering why the SGC, let alone even SG1 is getting involved in Sunny-Hell Sir. It already has a Protector." The Airman stated the last part of his statement quietly.

"Sunny-Hell!" SG1 and Colonel Pendergast stated at the same time.

"Sorry Sirs. I meant Sunnydale. I am actually from there. What has happened this time to cause notice of SG1? If it alright to ask Sirs?" The Airman asked, almost forgetting that he was talking to Commanding Officers. 'I sure hope that Buffy Summers is alright. She saved my hide last year.' The Airman thought, just before Major Carter began to speak.

"Apparently the High School had exploded by a _"Gas Leak"_ , and the President than contacted us. Well, I guess that he contacted Jack, and then Jack called us in. We really have no clue as to the reasoning yet." Daniel Jackson spoke, just before there was a beeping warning them that it was almost time for transport.

"I can't believe that she did it." The Airman spoke quietly, but was heard clearly by everyone. After a minute the Airman spoke again. "If you happen to run into the Protector, I mean Buffy Summers, will you tell her that James Davidson said hello and thank you again?" The Airman asked of SG1.

All SG1 did was nod their heads, just as they were beamed away.

Meanwhile, back on Air Force One.

"Sir, we will be landing momentarily at the Military base that is located just on the outskirt of town. I should also tell you Sir, that the explosives used in the blowing up of Sunnydale High School were taken from this Military Base. From what I was to gather, this was not the first time that they have had some equipment stolen. According to the video, one Alexander Harris was seen walking onto the base with fake credentials to acquire not only the C4 that was used today, but also a Rocket Launcher." Secretary of Staff Jumper said, trying not to sound so shocked that a teenage boy was able to infiltrate a Secured Military Base.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that a teenage boy had taken a Rocket Launcher, and enough C4 to level a High School, and he is not in Prison. What the Hell!" Jack shouted, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They did return the Rocket Launcher once they were finished with it. Plus, if I do remember right Colonel, it was actually your daughter that was the one to actually use the thing. After she was finished, she just walked up to the front gate at the Base and told them that she had found it in a ditch. It was rather humorous if I do say so, watching that slip of a girl carrying it on the video. I guess that it came in handy with her having Immunity from the Queen. It is also good the the Queen is nothing like the ass of a man Travers." President Henry Hayes stated, once Jack was calmed down again.

"Are you telling me, that my daughter was responsible for stealing high grade weaponry from a Military Base Sir? And that my daughter knows the Queen of England, and has Diplomatic Immunity?" Jack asked of the President, feeling like he was punched in the gut yet again.

"Do not worry about it too much Colonel. If anything, it was like borrowing the thing. She gave it back the next day. And for your second inquiry, you should talk to your daughter about it a little bit later." The President said in reply.

Before either of them could say anything else, John Jumper returned to speak to the President.

"As soon as we disembark from the Base Sir, we will be going directly to the Hospital. Everyone is still there. I must warn you Sir, that not everyone present there is in full knowledge of what goes on in the town Sir. Mainly the parents of Miss. Summers's friends and some of the Hospital staff Sir." Secretary of Staff Jumper stated, just as the plane had begun to land.

"Understood John. How is Miss. Summers fairing?" Henry Hayes asked his Colleague.

"From what we could ascertain Sir, not to well." Jumper stated, as the plane had touched down signaling how close they are to be leaving Air Force Once.

"How are you coping Jack?" President Hayes asked of the Air Force Colonel, just before the plane had stopped.

"To be honest Sir, I really do not know right now." Jack responded honestly.

"That is to be expected. You are clear to tell your team everything that I have already told you. They should be meeting us there. If they are not there yet, they will be soon.

"Yes Sir." Was all that Jack said, as everyone aboard Air Force One began to leave the plane to head over to the cars that were already there.

Meanwhile, at the Base by the cars.

As soon as the trio had rematerialized back on Earth, they realized that they were standing exactly beside Colonel O'Neill and President Hayes.

The Moment that Major Samantha Carter had realized that not only the Colonel was there, as well as the President, she instantly moved to full attention to salute her Commanding Officers.

"At ease Major Carter. If you three would please get in the car so we could get going, I would appreciate it dearly. I want to be at the Hospital as soon as possible." President Hayes said, just before getting into the Presidential Limo himself.

One by one SG1 followed President Hayes's lead, and entered the car that was directly in front of them.

As soon as the car began to make it's way to their destination, the remaining members of SG1 were getting restless.

"Sir? Now that we are here, is there any way that you could explain some things to us?" Major Carter asked of Colonel O'Neill, as soon as the car was moving.

"Apparently Carter, there has been some kind of a secret war that has been going on right here on Earth. Apparently ever since the beginning of time I have been able to gather. It seems that the people that are in charge of this fight had decided that it was alright to use, or should I say sacrifice, teenage girls as their chosen warriors." Jack began, but was in need of a slight pause.

As Jack was speaking, Daniel had been listening rather intently. He could have sworn that he has read some form of text that goes along with what he is actually hearing.

"Apparently, earlier today, one of the most recent "Chosen" had led an Army of her classmates stocked up with weapons out of the mid-evil times. Why you ask. Was because it was needed to stop an evil Immortal Mayor from, get this guys. Performing a Demonic Ascension into a Giant Demonic Snake type thing that would put any of the Go'ulds we face to shame." Colonel O'Neill began the briefing to his teammates, but was in need of taking a moment before he decided on how to tell the rest of the story.

Before Jack could go on with the tale, he was interrupted by his favorite Space Monkey.

"That is impossible Jack! The last recorded Demonic Ascension here on Earth happened thousands of years ago. According to some of my texts back at the Mountain, and if you actually believe in Demons and stuff. Plus, according to the texts that I have read, it took dropping the Olvikan Demon," Daniel began, but took a pause at the blank looks about the name that he had just stated. "That was what was recorded as the type of Demon. The Giant Demonic Snake type thing. Anyways, it took dropping the thing into an Active Volcano to actually kill it the last time." Daniel Jackson offered some information on some of the stuff that he has been reading in some of his books.

Before Jack, or even the President could jump back into the conversation, Teal's was the next one to speak up to ask some questions.

"Is this "Chosen" Warrior that you are speaking of O'Neill called the Protector?" Teal'c asked of his friend.

As soon as Teal'c had spoken, Jack, John, and President Hayes's mouths had dropped nearly to the floor instantly.

"How on Earth are you aware of that information Mr. Teal'c" President Hayes asked of the immigrated Alien, hoping that there is not a leak anywhere in his Office again since Kinsey.

Instead of Teal'c answering the question of the Commander in Chief, Major Carter decided that it would be best for her to do so.

"Permission to speak Sirs?" Major Samantha Carter asked of both of her CO's.

"Granted!" Jack and President Hayes had both answered simultaneously succinctly.

"While we were waiting to be beamed down from the Prometheus, one of the newest Airman's attitude jumped out at us. Colonel Pendergast said that he had just passed into the SGC from qualifying unit test. Anyways, that is not the important part. As soon as he heard the name Sunnydale mentioned, he became extremely nervous." Carter began with the easy good part, and then signaled Daniel Jackson to continue on with the story.

"Sam's right Jack. After Sam and Lionel scared the newbie good and proper enough with threats of a board review for actions unbecoming or some stuff, it was then when he began to sing like a canary. So to speak. I guess that the town is already covered by a Protector. He actually wanted us to send his thanks along if we had actually had ran into her on our visit there. I mean, what are the odds that we would run into a girl named Buffy once we get into town?" Daniel Jackson ended the rest of the explanation with the rhetorical question lingering.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had figured that Daniel's little joke of a question hits closer to home than what they actually had thought.

"The Protector that this Airman is talking about is 100% spot on. The only difference is that she actually goes by Slayer instead." President Hayes began, but hurried on to continue so he would not be cut off by Daniel Jackson, and all of his incessant need for knowledge.

"Are you telling..." Daniel tried to get into the conversation, but was cut off instantly by Jack.

"Save the questions until the end Space Monkey." Colonel O'Neill said instantly, just as Daniel began to speak.

"Sorry." Was all that Daniel had replied, just before the President had continued on with the briefing that he was giving.

"Since there was a new Slayer called, The Council of Watchers that are in charge of the Slayer line, has withdrawn their backing into Miss. Summers's Slaying life. Luckily, I have found a loophole that can allow me to actually interfere at this point in time. Miss. Summers's biological Father is actually in our Armed Forces, and seeing as though her Mother has just passed away due to the battle this afternoon, I am doing what I can to help her by bringing her her biological Father." Henry Hayes finished, while ending with a small sad smile on his face.

Each of the members of SG1 began to dissect the knowledge that the President has given them. Not surprisingly enough, Daniel was the first to catch on.

"Are you saying that Jack is the Protector's Father?" Daniel Jackson blurted out the second that it had clicked inside of his head.

"WOW!" Was all that Major Samantha Carter had said.

"Indeed Major Carter." Was all that Teal'c said in response as well.

As soon as all of the catch-up talks were finished, the remaining time of the ride to Sunnydale Hospital was completed in silence.


	4. Finding Out the Truth

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Since there was a new Slayer called, The Council of Watchers that are in charge of the Slayer line, has withdrawn their backing into Miss. Summers's Slaying life. Luckily, I have found a loophole that can allow me to actually interfere at this point in time. Miss. Summers's biological Father is actually in our Armed Forces, and seeing as though her Mother has just passed away due to the battle this afternoon, I am doing what I can to help her by bringing her her biological Father." Henry Hayes finished, while ending with a small sad smile on his face.

Each of the members of SG1 began to dissect the knowledge that the President has given them. Not surprisingly enough, Daniel was the first to catch on.

"Are you saying that Jack is the Protector's Father?" Daniel Jackson blurted out the second that it had clicked inside of his head.

"WOW!" Was all that Major Samantha Carter had said.

"Indeed Major Carter." Was all that Teal'c said in response as well.

As soon as all of the catch-up talks were finished, the remaining time of the ride to Sunnydale Hospital was completed in silence.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on this story. I promise to try and take other thoughts into consideration.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"What are we exactly doing at a Hospital anyways?" Daniel Jackson asked, just as soon as the car came to a stop.

"Miss. Summers came here along with her Mother after the explosion. She was seeing to her wounds, as her Mother was in surgery at the time. Ever since she had heard of her Mother's fate, she has refused to leave the Hospital. My sources have told us that Miss. Summers and her friends are still here in the same waiting area. As soon as the Secret Service have cleared a pathway, we will be going in." President Hayes said, as he began to move closer to the door of the Presidential Limo.

"What was your relationship with Miss. Summers's Mother like Colonel?" Major Samantha Carter asked her friend and Commanding Officer.

"We loved each other. She thought that I was dead and moved on. I saw her once when I had come back to the U.S., and she was married with a little girl. If I had known then that that little girls had been mine..." Jack broke off his response, as he punched the side of the car that was next to his arm.

"Just as a reminder to you all." President Hayes said, gathering their attention. "Miss. Summer has no knowledge of whom her biological Father really is right now. She still believes that her Father is, or was her Mother's ex-husband." Was all that Henry said, as the door to the car swung open to allow President Henry Hayes out of the car to face what little News Reporters that were there covering the story of the injured of the explosion, giving them a much better story than they had first thought that they would of received.

"Let's go campers." Jack said to the rest of SG1, as they began to follow President Hayes inside to the Hospital.

Sg1 had figured that the President knew where they had needed to go, so they simply followed closely behind the trail of Secret Service Agents throughout the almost emptied hallways of the Hospital.

After a walk through the Hospital, the group had began to slow down once they began to walk towards the direction of a group of people that were surrounding a young teenage girl.

The closer that they got to the group of people, the easier it was to listen in on their conversations.

Meanwhile, back at the Sunny-Hell Hospital.

After an hour or so of silence coming from Buffy, her close friends and almost family had been there with Buffy silently giving her their strength to get through this.

"Giles, please tell me that it is not true? There is no way that I could have lost her. What am I supposed to do Giles? I am still considered a minor, and I am going to have to go to _Hank_. I don't think that I can live with my dad." Buffy spoke for the first time since hearing the news of her Mother's passing.

As Buffy had calmed down much much more, she turned towards her Watcher and good friend Giles to tell him that it was OK to let her go. Along with all of her friends that were holding her in place.

"Buffy dear, you can come and stay with us until something is worked out permanently. That way you will have Willow with you." Shelia Rosenberg spoke up, shocking both Willow and Buffy due to them thinking that Willow's parents had hated Buffy.

"That will not be necessary Mrs. Rosenberg. I think that I have the solution to where Miss. Summers could be going." A voice spoke clearly from behind the group that was comforting Buffy.

As soon as Buffy and all of the people that had arrived to the Hospital turned around, every single mouth had dropped down to the floor in shock at seeing who the newest arrival was.

"You're the President!" Xander so eloquently exclaimed, and by instinct left over from their last Halloween, jumped into perfect attention.

Seeing as though no one else has regained their faculties to speak as of yet, Giles moved to the front of the group.

Colonel O'Neill recognized the young man that had jumped to a form of perfect Military Attention as they had approached the group that was surrounding his daughter in a protective bubble.

'What in the hell is up with this kid? No wonder he passed as a Military Personnel." Jack thought to himself, as they stayed back until the President could handle the introductions.

SG1 found it rather humorous at the exclamation of the young man that is in Full Attention, when the young man was actually shaking while speaking.

Meanwhile, with both groups combined.

"That is what my stationary says." President Hayes said in a slight joking manner. "At ease son." President Hayes added on at the end, once he realized that Mr. Harris was not sitting down anytime soon.

"Sorry Mr. President. I have no idea as to why that happened." Xander said, as he moved himself back near Buffy.

"I'm sure you don't son." Henry Hayes said chuckling, after remembering the briefing of what had happened by the damn Council.

At that remark, Buffy, Giles, and the rest of the Scoobies began to look closer at the President himself.

Buffy stood up for the first time since the arrival of the newest people, and approached the President himself.

"You know don't you? You know what really happens in this town." Buffy claimed in a whisper, trying to keep the ones that do not know still in the dark.

"That I do. Your Council has an agreement with our government. As long as they keep us up to date with what goes on on American Soil, than they can have their fighters based on any hotspots that are here. By the way Miss. Summers, I am very glad that your death did not stick." President Hayes spoke to Buffy, however, he leaned in to whisper the last part of what he had said.

"Thank you Mr. President. I was too, but not so much as right now." Buffy said sadly, trying to keep from crying in front of the freaking President of the United States.

"Is there somewhere more private that we can go to. What I have to say to you really isn't for just anyone to listen in on." President Hayes asked of Buffy.

"I really do not think that it would be best for Buffy to be speaking to anyone without an adult present. I realize that there will be several present, but I meant one that would have Buffy's best interest at heart." Giles stated, as he moved to stand directly next to Buffy as he began to speak.

Before anyone could respond, Colonel O'Neill spoke up instantly.

"And you think that it should be you?" Jack questioned the British man that was standing a little too close to his daughter for Jack's liking.

"I'm sorry, but who are you to say that he isn't?" Buffy spoke up for Giles for the first time carrying herself like the Slayer that she is, with her hands place on her hips.

The second that Buffy spoke up, her demeanor actually caused several of the Military men to take a step back, with just a feeling of the danger that this girl could cause.

"Hey, look I am sorry about what I said alright. I didn't mean anything buy it OK." Colonel O'Neill said, as he held his hands up in front of his body in a manner of surrendering.

"Alright then." Buffy said, just before turning to Giles. "What am I supposed to do now Giles? I can not and will not go to Hank. Can't I just stay with you?" Buffy asked of her Watcher.

"I am not certain Buffy, but I can say that wherever it is that you go, I will not be to far behind you. Even though the Council has forgot about us, the fact remains that I am still your Watcher. That will not be changing anytime soon. Why do we not go back to your house, so we can talk privately with these men?" Giles asked of his Slayer, trying to reach her more rational side at the moment.

"What am I going to be doing about mom? I don't know what to do Giles." Buffy said, as she began to feel a few lone tears fall down her face.

"Buffy? Why don't you head on home with Mr. Giles and the others that need to speak to you for now. Sometime tomorrow I will bring Willow and the others over to help you settle everything that will be needed for your mother's funeral." Mrs. Sheila Rosenberg said, as she approached Buffy to give her a small hug to show that they were there for her.

"Alright. That sounds like the best way I guess. Thank you Mrs. Rosenberg." Buffy replied, as she returned the small hug before turning to The President. "Do you know where my house is Mr. President? Wow! I never thought that that sentence would ever come out of my mouth." Buffy said, just before waiting on a reply.

"Yes I do Miss. Summers. Please lead the way." President Hayes stated as soon as the plans had been set.

Just before leaving, Buffy was enveloped in a huge hug containing all of her friends that had arrived at the Hospital to be there for Buffy.

"You guys should get on home. It is almost dark, and you know what happens when it gets dark here. I will see you guys tomorrow I guess." Buffy said, as she began to drag Giles through the group of people to head on out to the Parking Lot that held Giles's car.

"I guess that I will see the majority of you all at my house. Just hurry so you can make it there before the sun sets. I really don't want any of you to be left outside when that happens." Buffy said, as she got into Giles's Citroen to make her way to her home to prepare for her future house guests.

On the way to Buffy's home, she turned to Giles to ask her mentor some questions.

"Giles? What am I supposed to do now? I tried to call Hank at the Hospital, but there was no answer. How will I get through everything without my mother?" Buffy said, just before she broke down crying once again while starring out of the passenger side window.

"Like I had told you earlier at the Hospital, we will get through this Buffy. Let us get through whatever it is that...I can not believe that I am actually saying this, but let us see what the President wants to inform you about. For all we know, he may have already have spoken to your father. That may be why you have not been able to reach him earlier." Giles stated, as he pulled into Buffy's driveway once they had reached the familiar 1630 Revello Drive.

"Your right as always Giles. Come on and hurry up. I guess that I have a President and others to host for now." Buffy said, as she began to walk up to her front door.

Meanwhile with the others at the Hospital.

Just as the group had entered the Presidential Limo, Jack O'Neill began to speak.

"Permission to speak Mr. President?" Colonel O'Neill asked, as they began to pull away from the front of Sunnydale Hospital.

"Granted Colonel O'Neill." President Hayes responded with almost instantly.

"How are we going to bring up the topic of me being this young ladies father? Also, who is this Giles guy that was acting a little to close to Elizabeth for my liking?" Colonel O'Neill asked of the Commander in Chief.

"As for the first question Colonel, I am not exactly certain as of yet. I am sure that it will be broached by the end of the evening. As for the second question Colonel, if you had read the file on your daughter completely and you would know that Mr. Giles is Miss. Summers's Watcher." President Hayes stated plainly.

"is that kind of like a guide Sir?" Daniel Jackson asked Henry Hayes just as soon as the President was finished talking.

"Yes and no Dr. Jackson. I am not an expert on the Slayers and everything that goes along with it, but I am more than certain that Miss. Summers or Mr. Giles will be able to answer any of your future questions eventually at some point in time. Seeing as though I am thinking of offering Mr. Giles a job at the Mountain with the language and artifact departments, you should have plenty of time to receive any and all of your answers Dr. Jackson." President Hayes said, as he finished the reply.

A silence began to fill the car, at which point Major Carter began to speak with the members of SG1 during the remaining car ride to Buffy's home.

"Sir?" Major Carter questioned towards Colonel O'Neill to gather his attention before continuing on. "I am glad that you have been given this second chance at family. I realize that going from a perpetual bachelor to father of a teenage girl will be a tad bit difficult, I will offer any help that I can for you. Just like we all had helped Janet with Cassie. I'm still not sure as to how much I believe about the whole 'Vampire' issues, but nonetheless Sir, I will do my best to help you out in any way possible." Major Carter ended her little offer of help, just before Daniel Jackson spoke as well.

"The same goes for me too Jack. Even though I have even more lock of experience when it comes to teenager, let alone teenage girls, but I will be there for whatever wither of you will need." Daniel Jackson ended his portion, and everyone began to look towards the next obvious choice of speakers.

"I concur O'Neill. And if your daughter is as special as her file has stated, I wold be honored to assist you in the training of your progeny." Teal'c stated in his ever so emotionless tone.

Before anyone could speak again, the car had stopped on the street in the front of where they assumed to be Buffy's home.

"Nice house and all. I don't know if it will be big enough for everyone that is here or not." Daniel Jackson stated to nobody in particular.

As the group began to exit the car, they realized that Buffy and Giles were just arriving as well.

As Buffy began to unlock the front door, her spidey senses began to tingle crazily, announcing the presence of multiple Vampires approaching.

'Vampires! At least I have been able to differentiate the difference between the tingles of Vamps and Demons throughout the last couple of years.' Buffy thought to herself before talking to Giles.

"Giles! I need you to hurry up and go inside and find my crossbow and bolts. I still have a few stakes on me from earlier, but I am not sure as to how many Vamps are on their way here. _**GO NOW!**_ " Buffy ended, as she pushed Giles into the house as she yelled the last part.

"Sorry to rush you all, but I really need you all to get inside the house _**RIGHT NOW!**_ " Buffy began at a loud shout, but rose to nearly yelling as she began to run down the pathway to give them a push in the right direction.

"I believe that we should heed the warning of your daughter O'Neill. I am feeling a lot of malevolence around the near vicinity, and it draws even closer as quickly as I can register it." Teal'c stated, just as SG1 had seen the Presidential Detail had already seen to the President's safety and was close to the house already.

As soon as Buffy had reached SG1, they were already halfway up the path to the house, and then noticed at the very least there were 8 Vampires that began to come out of the Shadows of the beginning of night.

"UMMM, Jack? Are you seeing these men here with the yellow contacts in their eyes and horrible Halloween facial make-up?" Daniel Jackson began to ask his friend.

Before Jack could respond, Buffy spoke up first.

"One, they are not wearing contacts or facial make-up. That is really their face and eyes. That is what you would call a Vampire. Two, What did Tank say about me being your daughter?" Buffy asked the aging Colonel that was standing back to back with not only Buffy, but the other members of SG1.

"What do you mean?" Was the only response that Jack could think to verbally say. 'There was no way that she could have heard T say that. She was up by the house when he did.' Jack thought to himself, as soon as he was done speaking aloud.

"You know what? Never mind." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes before continuing on. "We have other things to worry about at the moment. When I have cleared the path, I want you all to book it, and make your way up to the house. Understood?" Buffy asked, as the Vampires began to circle them.

"There is no way that we are going to be leaving you here to fight these men on your own. Are you that _**CERTIFIABLE**_?" Jack began to question his daughter's motives.

"No I am not, and I have the proof that goes along with it. This is my playground, and what I say goes! Is that understood?" Buffy questioned, but before anyone could respond, the leader of the Vamps decided to chime on into the conversation.

"Looky here fellas!" Goon 1 spoke with excitement to the rest. "I believe that it is _**CHOW TIME!**_ What luck we have, even if we have had to use the pick-up service instead of delivery." Goon 1 said, just before Goon 2 spoke up.

"That is so very true, but food is food." Goon 2 ended just as quickly as he began, as the bad guys began to enclose their circle around SG1 and Buffy.

"Should we do something to help them Mr. Giles?" President Hayes asked of Giles from securely inside the house.

"Trust me when I say that Buffy has this under control. It would only make her job harder with others interfering and getting in her way." Giles responded, just as he shot off Buffy's crossbow to dust one of the Vampires that was closest to the house.

Just as one of Goon 1's guys were dusted, Goon one turned ferociously towards Buffy after looking more closely at her.

" **SLAYER!** " Goon 1 shouted.

"Slayee." Buffy responded nonchalantly before continuing on. "I really am not in the mood for this tonight, but I am feeling rather generous. You all have 2 choices now. 1, you all leave, and go on your merry ways and keep your miserable lives tonight. 2, you keep on messing with me and mine, and I will obliterate your sorry asses just like I did the Mayor's this afternoon. So what will it be?" Buffy asked, just as Goon 2 began the attack before Goon 1 gave the order to leave.

Just as the Vamp began his attack, Buffy was able to dodge him easily enough to respond with a stake to the heart from behind. "I see that you all had made the choice. So be it." Buffy said, just before initiating the attack to Goon 1.

Punch after punch, and kick after kick, Buffy began to stake them one by one until it was down to just 3 left.

"Sir? This should not be possible." Major Carter said, just as she kicked one of the Vampires off of her to land on a broken fence piece to only erupt into a pile of dust.

"I guess that this is the proof that you would need Sam." Daniel Jackson said, just as he grabbed Major Carter's arm to pull her up the pathway to the house.

"What on earth are you doing Daniel?" Major Carter asked of her friend the anthropologist.

"I am doing what Miss. Summers has asked us to do. I am getting us to the house. I am fairly certain that Teal's and Jack will not be that far behind us." Daniel said, just as they had reached the opened front door.

While at least 2 of the newbies had heeded her wishes, Buffy was arguing with Colonel O'Neill about heading for the house while she could finish this.

"I can finish this a hell of a lot sooner, if you and your friend Tank would go to the house like your friends had just done. I can not go full out until I know that you all are safe. Please just go." Buffy had pleaded with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, trying to get them to see reason.

"My name is Teal'c Elizabeth Summers. Are you certain that you will be able to finish this on your own without the aide of myself or O'Neill's?" Teal'c asked of Buffy.

"Yes I am Teal'c." Was all that Buffy replied with, as she jumped over Goon 1's body by performing a perfect backwards somersault.

As soon as Teal'c had heard Buffy's response, he grabbed Colonel O'Neill and placed him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and then ran towards the house while ignoring the Colonel's shouts of fury.

As soon as they had reached the house, it was only then that Teal'c had lowered Colonel O'Neill to the ground.

"Why in the hell did you do that T. We can not just leave her out there to handle them by herself!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed directly to his friend and colleague.

"I am sorry O'Neill, but as Miss. Summers had stated previously, this is her battle-ground. As you can clearly see, your daughter is more than capable to take care of things herself." Teal'c stated, as he calmly pointed out to what is now a one on one fight between Buffy and Goon 1.

"What on earth is all this talk of this man being Buffy's father?" Giles asked the group of people that were now gathered inside of what is now Buffy's home.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Everyone turned to see Buffy putting her stake through Goon 1's chest, just as she asked the question and began to make her way to the house herself, now that the remaining Vampires had been dusted and ready for filling a dust buster.


	5. What to Do Next?

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "I can finish this a hell of a lot sooner, if you and your friend Tank would go to the house like your friends had just done. I can not go full out until I know that you all are safe. Please just go." Buffy had pleaded with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, trying to get them to see reason.

"My name is Teal'c Elizabeth Summers. Are you certain that you will be able to finish this on your own without the aide of myself or O'Neill's?" Teal'c asked of Buffy.

"Yes I am Teal'c." Was all that Buffy replied with, as she jumped over Goon 1's body by performing a perfect backwards somersault.

As soon as Teal'c had heard Buffy's response, he grabbed Colonel O'Neill and placed him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and then ran towards the house while ignoring the Colonel's shouts of fury.

As soon as they had reached the house, it was only then that Teal'c had lowered Colonel O'Neill to the ground.

"Why in the hell did you do that T. We can not just leave her out there to handle them by herself!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed directly to his friend and colleague.

"I am sorry O'Neill, but as Miss. Summers had stated previously, this is her battle-ground. As you can clearly see, your daughter is more than capable to take care of things herself." Teal'c stated, as he calmly pointed out to what is now a one on one fight between Buffy and Goon 1.

"What on earth is all this talk of this man being Buffy's father?" Giles asked the group of people that were now gathered inside of what is now Buffy's home.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Everyone turned to see Buffy putting her stake through Goon 1's chest, just as she asked the question and began to make her way to the house herself, now that the remaining Vampires had been dusted and ready for filling a dust buster.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on this story. I promise to try and take other thoughts into consideration.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"I believe that we should take this to somewhere that is more comfortable, other than the front foyer." President Hayes stated, just as soon as Buffy had joined the group.

"I agree completely. I am going to make myself a cup of coffee." Buffy said, as she began to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped and turned around before she even made it to the dining room. "Sorry. That was rude of me. I was not thinking completely. Would anyone else like anything while I am in there? We have coffee, but I must warn you I like it rather strong. I believe that we also have some tea, water, and some soda. Dr. Pepper and Mt. Dew to be exact." Buffy asked the group that was making their ways to the living room.

"I love strong coffee, so that would be fine." Daniel Jackson spoke first, breaking the tension.

"Tea would be lovely dear girl." Giles spoke out kindly, causing Colonel Jack O'Neill to send a slight glare his way.

Buffy had noticed the look from the man that claimed to be her father, and only rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"Anything else for anyone?" Buffy asked the group in front of her. When she had received no answer, Buffy decided to just bring a pitcher of ice water out for anyone else that needed something to drink.

As Buffy left to head to the kitchen, everyone else began to head to the living room.

SG1, President Hayes, and Giles, had chosen to take their seats filling up all of the furniture in the room only leaving the single recliner available for Buffy to sit in. This giving the Secret Service Agents a job at securing the doors and windows of the home that they were now in.

"So...Are you the same Rupert Giles that used to be the Curator of the British Museum?" Daniel Jackson asked of Giles, trying to break the silence that had fallen on the room.

"Yes I am. Are you the same Daniel Jackson that claimed that the pyramids were landing sites for alien spaceships?" Giles asked back directly.

"Yes, I actually am." Daniel Jackson stated, as his face turned a certain shade of red.

"I really don't think that you will ever live that one down Space Monkey." Colonel O'Neill stated with a laugh, breaking even more tension in the room.

"How are all of you coping with what you have learned this evening?" Giles asked of SG1 that was sitting on the couch.

"It should not be theoretically or physically possible for any type of being to dematerialize the molecules of the human body enough to turn to a pile of dust. It just doesn't happen." Major Samantha Carter stated,still in shock of the previous happenings.

"That is your first mistake, Major is it?" At Major Carters nod, Giles continued on. "You stated the human body. Vampires do not hold any part of their human side left after the change. There has only been one exception to that rule." Giles stated succinctly.

"What is the exception that you are referring to Rupert Giles." Teal'c asked firmly.

"He is talking about Angel. He is...I guess you could say a sometime colleague. If I remember right, he actually left town as soon as the fight was over with. He is not really that big on the aftermath. He was cursed with his Human Soul after attacking an important member of a Gypsy Clan. Here you guys go. Go ahead and help yourselves to whatever." Buffy said, as she entered the living room to join the group, just before setting the tray of drinks down on the coffee table.

"Now that we are all here, let us get down to business. Firstly, I would like to apologize for your loss of your mother Miss. Summers. I am sure that she was a wonderful woman." President Hayes began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Thank you Sir." Buffy said, before allowing the President to continue on.

"Of course. Secondly, the main reason as to why I am here is to discuss what you are planning to do next. I realize that you still have a few more months left before you can legally be considered an adult, but I came over some information that may be of importance to you. I realize that you were led to believe that Hank Summers was your father, however that seems to not be the case. Once Quentin Travers, head of the Watchers Council told me about cutting you and your Watcher off of the Slaying go to line, I took a personal stake...forgive the pun, into your case. I also found a way that I could intervene." President Hayes stated.

"Does this have to do with Tank...I mean Teal'c saying that Colonel no tact is my father?" Buffy asked her question.

"Yes it does a matter of fact. According to your Birth Certificate, Joyce Summers stated that Colonel Jack O'Neill is your Birth Father. However it had come to be that you had received Hank Summers's last name I do not know, but biologically, you are the Colonel's daughter. Legally you are to go with him after the unfortunate demise of your mother's death. I realize that you are still the Slayer, and you will still need your Watcher to help with your training and such..." President Hayes began, but Daniel Jackson spoke up.

"I have just been asked to hire a new translator for my department at the place where we work and live. Where you yourself Buffy would be living. I am in need of someone that is able to read Ancient Latin, and seeing as though Dr. Giles does in fact read it, I would be able to hire him. Also, with him already having the Clearance needed for our work helps as well." Daniel Jackson stated, picking up exactly where the President had ended.

"No matter what, I would have to go with the Colonel wouldn't I? What would I do with everything that is here? What about my mom? I can not just bury her here, and then just up and leave her here. I can not and will not do that. I would be more than happy to get the hell away from the Hell-Mouth and all, but I refuse to leave my mother here." Buffy stated firmly, telling everyone that she would not abandon her mother, body or anything.

"Hey there Elizabeth. Sorry about us throwing all of this stuff on you right now, but this is all new to me too. I can not promise that everything will be all coming up roses and stuff, but I have missed having a family since I had lost my son. I guess your brother, and I would be more than pleased for you to come and live with me. As for everything here, I guess that that is your choice. If you do not want to have your mother buried here, I guess we could set up some transfer orders to have her transported back to Colorado Springs and buried there. If I remember right, your mother owned an Art Gallery. Did she move it here once you all left LA?" Colonel O'Neill asked of his daughter.

"You can actually do that! She doesn't have to be buried here? Let's do that. That way the Hell-Mouth would have one less victim buried here. And about the Gallery, yes she did move it here. I really do want to get the hell out of dodge, and since their is a new Guardian coming, I can. What will I do with everything that is in the Gallery?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

"Of course we can. It actually happens a lot more than you think. As for the Gallery items and such, it is luck that one of my best friends is an Archeologist. I am sure that he can help organize the transfer and sale of the items once we get back to Colorado Springs. I was also thinking that while we are going to be here at least a couple of days to pack up both properties, we could hold some sort of Memorial Service for your mom's friends here. So they have a chance to say goodbye before we leave here." Colonel O'Neill said to his daughter softly.

"That sounds good, but her only friends that she has had here have already been victims here. There really is nobody left except my friends that would want to say goodbye to her. Would you be able to help me with the selling of the house and Gallery? I really do not want any reminders here except my friends." Buffy asked of her new father.

Before Colonel O'Neill had a chance to reply, President Hayes spoke up to the group.

"Since everything has been hashed out here, I really must head back towards Washington. I am glad that I was able to help you Miss. Summers, even if it was minutely. If you ever need anything, your father's boss knows how to reach me if you ever do. I will be leaving a car here for Colonel O'Neill and the rest of his team to use since I will be taking the one that we came in with. I hope that you have a good life here on out Miss. Summers." President Henry Hayes stated, just before walking out of the house to head back to his car, along with all of his men that had come with him.

"Wow, I never guessed that the house could hold so many large people. Is there some sort of law that states that they have to be a certain size of large to work for the man?" Buffy asked of no one in particular again.

"No, I don't think that is a law so to speak..." Colonel O'Neill began, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hold on a minute guys. I will be right back. I am really not expecting anyone.." Buffy said offhandedly, as she stood up from her seat to make her way to the front door to see who was stopping by so late.

As soon as Buffy had answered the front door, she was completely shocked at who was on the other side.

" _ **WHAT IN THE SAM HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_ " Buffy growled out, just before continuing on. "I figured that you would have been halfway to LA by now. So tell me Angel, what is it that I can help you with right now? I am fairly certain that you are breaking your own promise to me at this exact moment." Buffy said to Angel in a short clipped tone that shocked not only him, but even herself.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright before I left town for good. I know that I said that you wouldn't see me after the fight, but I just had to see that you were all good. Who were those people that were just here a little while ago Buffy?" Angel asked of Buffy, trying to move closer to the door, thinking that she would have let him inside by now.

"It is not any of your concern anymore of how I am Angel. I have a bit of some important stuff to take care of at this point in time Angel, so I am just going to say goodbye right now. And also to answer your previous question, I am so far from alright right now that it isn't even funny. Just go and do what you said that you would do earlier and leave." Buffy said, just as she shut the door, praying that he actually does in fact leave her alone and not speak to her again.

"Who was it Buffy?" Giles asked of his young Slayer.

"It was just Angel, Giles. He's gone for now, and hopefully for longer." Buffy said in reply to Giles's question.

"What on earth did he want Buffy? I thought that he had already left town." Giles asked of Buffy again.

"Just wanted to make sure I was alive I guess. He must not have heard about mom, or he wouldn't have asked me how I was." Buffy responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she re-claimed her previous seat.

"Are you going to be alright with everyone that is still going to be here tonight Buffy? I want to go by and just double check on the others for tonight. Would it be alright to come by tomorrow afternoon with the others, or do you want me to come back later on tonight? If I do wait until tomorrow, all of us can help you and myself with finalizing any of yours or my own plans that either of us needs any help with." Giles asked Buffy, as he began to stand up from his seat to leave for the night.

As soon as Giles began to stand up from his seat, Buffy began to mirror his movements as well to follow him to the front door to show him out properly, just like her mother had taught her to do.

"Tomorrow would be good Giles. That way it gives me some time to get to know daddy dearest and company a bit more. Thank you for everything today Giles. I guess that I will see you and the gang tomorrow then." Buffy said, as she moved to give her friend and Watcher a hug goodbye.

"Do try dear girl to at least eat a little bit, and to get some rest this evening. That also means **NO PATROLLING** either. We don't want this new Slayer to go and run to that Pompous Ass of a man Travers. Goodnight Buffy." Giles said, just before leaving the house completely for the rest of the night.

As soon as Buffy made it back to living room, she noticed that her father's big guy friend had taken his hat off that showed the symbol that was on his head.

"Soooooo, why do you have the mark of Apophis imbedded on your forehead? You do realize that he was the God of Darkness and Evil in Ancient Egypt, don't you?" Buffy asked, just after looking at the symbol for only a moment.

"How do you know what this symbol means Elizabeth?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy, once she was fully seated once again.

"Well according to the Ancient Egyptian Gods and such, Apophis was the God of Evil like I said a moment ago. He was also the Neumero Uno enemy of Ra, which if I remember from my books on Hieroglyphs was actually pronounced Ray. I guess that Ra represents sunlight, warmth, and growth. I guess there was some big showdown way back when, when Ra kicked Apep, that it another name for Apophis BTW, out of Egypt. If I remember my readings right, Apophis also went by the names Aapep, Apepi, Apep, and Apophis. After that showdown, the Ancient Egyptians revered Ra as the god who created everything. Also known as the Sun God, Ra was a powerful deity and a central god of the Egyptian pantheon." Buffy ended her babble, just as soon as she had realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Elizabeth? You can read Egyptian Hieroglyphs? How and where did you learn to read them?" Dr, Daniel Jackson asked the young lady that was in front of them.

"Enough to know some key words that would help me to reference something that is translated to either English, Latin, or another dialect among those lines that I know of. I learned from the books from the School Library and all of the different artifacts that mom has, I mean had set up in her Egyptian exhibit that is in the Gallery right now. And, please just call me Buffy. Plus, what's wrong with knowing other languages?" Buffy asked, not liking how the Archeologist was looking at her with the wheels turning in his head.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I guess it is just not everyday that a High School Student is able to read on of the hardest languages on Earth is all. How many languages are you actually able to read? If you do not mind me asking that is." Daniel Jackson asked of the young girl in front of him.

"Ummmm, Give me a minute to think." Buffy said, as she began to count the number in her head and began the adding on her fingers. "I don't really know. I lost track after I ran out of fingers. I am not fully able to speak or read all of the ones that I know of, but I know enough to help me find the translated forms in English. If you ask Giles, I am quite certain that he will tell you that I still need work on my English." Buffy ended with a chuckle, before jumping up and asking the group another question. "So, who all here is hungry?" Buffy asked, as she began to make her way to the kitchen.

As soon as Buffy had left the living room, the members of SG1 stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"I am sorry that I had put you on the spot like that. If you want some help with the Gallery, I would be more than happy to help. We could just box up everything and have it shipped out to Colorado Springs to give us time to price everything to get the best value out of it." Daniel Jackson stated, as he followed Jack and Sam into the kitchen.

"Thanks that would be 5 by 5 with me." Buffy said, but instantly became sad once she had said it before continuing on with what she was saying. "I really am not sure as to what all is in there, but I could use the help with everything in there. We do not have much prepared for dinner, but I have a couple of frozen lasagnas in the freezer if it is all right with you all? It should only take about a half an hour or so." Buffy said, as she began to pull out the casserole dishes out of the freezer, along with the items in the fridge to make up a salad too.

"That sounds good, but if you do not feel like cooking we could always just order some pizzas or something." Colonel O'Neill stated, after noticing how tired his daughter truly was.

"No we can't. There are no deliveries after sundown, and I wouldn't send any of you out to get it. Let's just eat what we have here. It is not a problem trust me." Buffy said, as she took the aluminum foil off of the dishes after she had started the oven.

"Do you want some help with the salad Buffy? I can make it if you want." Major Samantha Carter had asked the young girl in front of her.

"Sure that would be great. Since that is taken care of, and the food is in the oven, I am going to head upstairs to clean up and take a quick shower. Go ahead and help yourselves to whatever you want to drink. We have tons of Coffee and several types of juices, and in the cabinet above the fridge, there are a few bottles of alcohol that mom kept for guests and stuff. I will be back down shortly." Buffy said to the group, just before running upstairs to hide the fact that she was about to start crying again.

"Do you realize how rare it is to find someone that knows how to read and understand Egyptian Hieroglyphs? There are only a handful of people other than the Egyptians themselves. Also add in the fact that she admitted to understanding Ancient Latin as well. She would make an extremely good asset to the language department back at the Mountain, and so would that Mr. Giles guy if he actually reads them as well. Considering that she got her hands on her Watcher's books, it is a safe bet that he does. However, that is not what is of importance right now." Daniel Jackson stopped his own babble, at the glare that he received from his friend Jack.

"I happened to take a look at her school transcripts on the way here Sir, and I believe that she has purposely lowered the amount of knowledge that she truly has on her school work. Especially with the IQ Test that she was asked to take once she was re-admitted back into the school after her expulsion last year. Plus, her scores on the SAT's are extremely high as well." Samantha Carter added in, as she continued on working on the salad.

"What do you mean on purposely? Why would anyone purposely do worse than what they are able to do? Also, what school records are you talking about Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked of his 2IC.


	6. Not A New Chapter AN Inside

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it._**

 _ **A/NII:** **I am going to be having surgery this week, and I will be unable to update until I have recovered. While I am recovering, I will be writing the newest chapters for me to type when I am able to sit at the computer. I hope that I will be back as soon as possible. Thank you to all of my favorite's and followers throughout my stories.**_


	7. Starting of the Plans

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Do you realize how rare it is to find someone that knows how to read and understand Egyptian Hieroglyphs? There are only a handful of people other than the Egyptians themselves. Also add in the fact that she admitted to understanding Ancient Latin as well. She would make an extremely good asset to the language department back at the Mountain, and so would that Mr. Giles guy if he actually reads them as well. Considering that she got her hands on her Watcher's books, it is a safe bet that he does. However, that is not what is of importance right now." Daniel Jackson stopped his own babble, at the glare that he received from his friend Jack.

"I happened to take a look at her school transcripts on the way here Sir, and I believe that she has purposely lowered the amount of knowledge that she truly has on her school work. Especially with the IQ Test that she was asked to take once she was re-admitted back into the school after her expulsion last year. Plus, her scores on the SAT's are extremely high as well." Samantha Carter added in, as she continued on working on the salad.

"What do you mean on purposely? Why would anyone purposely do worse than what they are able to do? Also, what school records are you talking about Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked of his 2IC.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I'm back for now. I am feeling a tad bit better, and I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on this story. I promise to try and take other thoughts into consideration.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Probably because the school's teachers are horrible, and I had to skip a lot of my classes for different stuff. It really is not that big of deal you know." Buffy said, as she rejoined the group that was in the kitchen.

"What do you mean about the teachers?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"It really doesn't matter anymore. I am fully graduated, so I really don't want to sweat it." Buffy replied to her father, just as she moved to grab some hot pads to check on their dinner.

Jack was about to mention something else, but decided not to by the look that Samantha Carter had given him.

"I am going to be contacting a moving company tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could help me with all of that stuff?" Buffy asked of her father, as she placed the first casserole dish down onto the dining room table.

"It will have to be in the afternoon Eliza..., I mean Buffy." Jack quickly changed his daughter's name at the glare from Buffy at the thought of being called anything other than Buffy.

Before Jack could continue on, all of Jack's friends began to laugh at the fact that a slip of a teenage girl could fear him into silence with only a glare.

"Are you all finished now? Laughing at my expense, and everything else." Jack asked of the group that he had called his friends.

"Sorry Sir." Samantha Carter stated, as she put forth the most effort in stopping her laughs.

"Yeah Jack, I'm sorry as well." Daniel Jackson stated, as he had to wipe his eyes dry from his tears caused by the laughter.

"I am not quite certain as to the humor that everyone is reacting to, however, I am more than pleased to join in together with the group." Teal'c stated, as he too let out just a few laughs.

"How about we all stop laughing at the Colonel. Major Carter? Could you please set the salad on the table in the dining room please?" Buffy asked of Samantha Carter, as she began to take the second casserole dish out of the oven to take to the dining room as well.

"Not a problem Buffy." Major Carter had replied.

"I got the plates and silverware." Daniel Jackson stated, as he too joined the others in the dining room for dinner.

"I grabbed the drinks as well." Jack stated, as he entered the dining room to join the table.

"I was able to acquire a box of Twinkies that were in your pantry for desert." Teal'c stated, as he too joined the group as well.

"I guess that that is everything. Let's eat." Buffy said, as she began to dish out the lasagna onto each of the plates to pass down to each person.

"So about tomorrow, when do you think that we could start in on getting everything moving?" Buffy asked of Colonel O'Neill, trying to ease the tension from the silence that fell among the room.

"Well, I have a few calls that I will need to make in the morning, so I was thinking along the lines of tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound good to you?" Jack asked of Buffy.

"Sure, that sounds so of the good. Do you think that I could steal your geek in the morning, so that way we can get a head start on the Gallery?" Buffy asked of the group.

"I am not sure if I should take offense of that geek comment or not, but I would be up for getting the head start in the morning." Daniel Jackson stated, as he chuckled at how alike his friend and his daughter's personalities were.

"You should be so not offended. I mean, it is the Age of the Geek. Or so I have been told that many times." Buffy said, as she tried to ease the younger Giles' mini's thoughts.

"Alrighty then. It's settled. We will start with boxing up the Gallery in the morning, and then we'll grab some lunch with my friends after that. That way, I will be able to explain some things with the Scoobies. Does that sound good for a starter plan?" Buffy asked of the people at the table.

"That sounds like a good plan. Then, after lunch I can go with you to a realtors office to begin the selling process for whatever you want to sell." Colonel O'Neill stated, as he continued eating the rest of the food that was still on his plate.

"Sure thing. That shouldn't really be a problem. Plus it helps that there's only one office like that that is here in town." Buffy responded to the plans that were being made.

"So Buffy? What kind of items are there in the Gallery? Is it an Art Gallery, or some other kind of Gallery?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy, trying to gauge what he was going to be in for.

"Well, I am not really sure. I know that there are some art pieces around the walls and stuff, but there are also some Egyptian Artifacts there as well. But, I think that mom had those in a special exhibit. Other than that, I am not really sure what all is in there. I'm sure that there will be an inventory list thingy there somewhere in mom's office. She was always prepared like that and all." Buffy answered Daniel's question, but near the end became even more sad at the thoughts that were running through her head.

'I am never going to see mom again.' Buffy was thinking deep in her thoughts.

As soon as Buffy had mentioned the Egyptian items, everyone that was present had began to chuckle at Daniel's reaction to the news.

"Well, I can't wait to see it then." Was all that Daniel Jackson said in response, all the while trying to curb his enthusiasm for waiting until tomorrow.

"it's getting rather late Buffy. I really think that you should try to get some sleep right now. You are going to be having a big day and all." Colonel O'Neill stated, as he noticed that his daughter was fighting with herself in staying awake longer than she should.

"Yeah, I think that you are right. I'll head on up as soon as I clean up the kitchen and start the dishwasher for the night." Buffy said, as she stood up to start taking whatever dishes she could carry to the kitchen.

One by one, all of the others that remained seated at the dining room table began to follow Buffy into the kitchen carrying the remainder of the dishes that were left on the table.

"We can do this kiddo. Just go on up to bed, and we can clean this all up." Jack said softly to his daughter.

'I still can't believe that I'm a freaking father again.' Jack thought to himself, while taking a closer look at just how exhausted his daughter looked.

"I guess that you're right. I'm feeling more drained tan a freshly squeezed orange right about now." Buffy said from where she was leaning against the kitchen island.

"I usually am right at just about everything." Jack stated back almost instantly.

At that statement of Jacks, it had caused several chuckles throughout the room, and more than one carefully risen eyebrow in the cases of Buffy and Teal'c.

"What?" Was the only thing that Jack questioned, as if there was nothing wrong with his previous statement.

"If you say so Sir." Samantha Carter said to her CO and friend.

"Really Jack. Everything?" Daniel questioned his close friend and colleague.

"Indeed." Was all that Teal'c had stated, just before Jack spoke once more.

"Don't listen to them Buffy. Just go on up to bed, and we will deal with the clean-up." Jack said one last time, all the while pushing Buffy towards the stairs that led up to the 2nd floor.

"Alright. I know when it is time to give up. Not really, but let's just pretend for the night that I do." Buffy said, as she began to walk up the stairs once she reached the landing heading upstairs.

"Good night Buffy. I was serious about trying to get that sleep." Jack said, just as he began to walk back towards the kitchen and the rest of his team members and friends.

"Do any of you have any thoughts as to where we shall all retire for the coming night?" Teal'c asked, just as soon as Jack had returned to the kitchen.

"Not quite sure yet T, but we will figure it out eventually." Jack said in reply to Teal'c's asked question.

"I guess since I am the smallest out of us 4, I can handle the love seat for tonight Sir." Major Carter stated to the gathered group in the kitchen, as she continued cleaning up the counters in the kitchen.

"That's 1 down 3 to go. Any other thoughts or suggestions campers?" Jack asked of the other two men.

Just before anyone could respond, everyone turned to notice Buffy returning back downstairs carrying a pile of blankets and pillows for her guests.

"Sorry guys. I almost forgot that we never really talked about sleeping arrangements. I can't believe at how bad I am at playing hostess. Mom had never forgotten about any guests before." Buffy said, once she was fully downstairs once again.

As soon as Daniel noticed that Buffy's hands were fully loaded, he quickly stepped forward to help her carry them the rest of the way to the living room, like the gentleman he was raised as.

"There is no need to apologize for this situation Elizabeth Summers." Teal'c stated solemnly.

"T's right Buffy. You have had a hell of a lot on your mind today, so don't sweat it alright. I can personally say that you are doing a hell of a lot better than what I would probably be handling all of this." Jack stated firmly as well.

"Well anyways, like here are some blankets and stuff for y'all to use. Ummmm, oh forgot to tell you that we actually have a guest room upstairs too. Just to let you know that it has 1 twin size bed, and a full size bed up there. I figured that Mr. Teal'c and one other could sleep up there." Buffy began, but before she could continue, she was cut off by her very curious father.

"Just out of curiosity, why T for certain?" Jack asked, wondering why, but not completely opposed to the idea due to his size.

Before Buffy had answered her father's question, she tried her hardest to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him and his question.

"Look, I'm like not trying to split y'all up, or nothin like that at all. I only suggested that choice to you, mainly because he is like mega big and all that jazz. No offense Mr. Teal'c, but you are like rather on the huge side." Buffy said towards Teal'c, hoping that she hadn't insulted the big lug.

"You may simply call me Teal'c Elizabeth Summers. Also, there is no reason to apologize for simply stating the truth. I too agree that I am rather large compared to the average Tau'ri" Teal'c responded to Buffy ever so stoically as ever.

"Thanks Teal'c." Buffy said quietly before turning back towards her father to continue on with her explanation, but turned back to Teal'c to ask a question about what he had just said, "What is a Tau'ri? Plus, you can just call me Buffy." Buffy asked of the largest member of SG 1.

"The Tau'ri is the name that refers to the people of Earth." Daniel Jackson answered in Teal'c's stead, realizing that Teal'c would speak more in depth over the topic and possibly spill the beans in the process.

"Cool." Buffy said in response to Daniel's answer.

SG 1 looked on Buffy with curiosity, trying to think how she would react if they were able to tell her the truth about what they really do for work.

Before anyone could say anything else on any other matter, Buffy continued on with her earlier explanation of sleeping assignments. "And also, I don't think that the pull out bed in the living room couch would hold that much weight." Buffy ended her reasoning, as if it answered itself.

"Sir?" Major Carter said to gather Jack's attention.

Before anyone could respond, Buffy jumped into the conversation.

"Well, I did my hostess duty thing, and right now I am heading on up to bed. One more thing. There are also several clean towels and wash rags that are in the bathroom." Buffy began to tell them, but veered off at the blank look of lack of recognition covered their faces before Daniel responded.

"Why tell us about the fully stocked bathroom?" Daniel asked of Buffy, warranting an eye-roll from the blonde teenager.

"Seriously? I figured that y'all were smarter than that. Sorry. That was like way rude. I just figured that you 4 would like to clean up and stuff is all." Was all that Buffy said, as she tried to hide her embarrassment of how rude she had been behaving sometimes.

"Don't worry about it Buffy. We didn't think anything of it." Jack said, as he too stood up to follow Buffy back towards the stairs once more.

"All is of the good. The guest room is right across from the bathroom upstairs, and there are a set of sheets and stuff already in there. Night y'all." Buffy said, as she retreated hack up the stairs to what SG 1 had presumed to be Buffy's bedroom for the rest of the night.

"What did you want to say just a few moments ago Carter?" Jack asked, just as his daughter had disappeared upstairs completely once more.

"I was just going to say that either you or Daniel could take the other bed that Buffy was talking about Sir. I can still take the love seat for the night." Major Carter had stated to O'Neill.

"Nonsense Carter. You and T can be upstairs. Danny Boy and I can figure out the sleeping arrangements for downstairs here. I may not even sleep tonight at all anyways." Jack stated quickly, as he began to walk back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from earlier.

"I can't even imagine as to what Jack is feeling right now." Samantha Carter stated to the remaining members of SG 1.

"I know what you mean Sam. At least we will be there to help him throughout this whole thing." Daniel Jackson stated in reply.

"That will be true to a point Daniel, but I really don't think that we could be that much of help in this kind of situation." Sam shot back.

"What do you mean Sam? We helped Janet with Cassie once she had adopted her legally." Daniel asked back.

"For 1, Cassie was a lot younger than Buffy when she had came to us all. Buffy has already been through most of her awkward phases. At least all of the normal ones that is. 2, Cassie wasn't a teenager with superpowers and a destiny that marked her for an early death." Samantha Carter stated as an answer to his questions.

"Indeed. I am in agreement with Samantha Carter's assessment of the situation. However, I myself would be honored to assist Elizabeth Summers in her training. I believe that she would flourish in learning of the Jaffa's ways of Mastaba." Teal'c stated, just before following Jack's lead back towards the kitchen.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned to get his friends' attention before continuing on. "Is it just me, or did I just hear Teal'c actually offer to train Jack's daughter in his very sacred, and very secret form of Martial Arts of his people?" Daniel asked of Samantha Carter.

"Yes Daniel. That was exactly what you had heard." Samantha Carter responded to Daniel, just as shocked as the Archeologist had been as well.

"That's what I thought I had heard. Come on Sam. Let's head on into the kitchen to see if the others are in need of any help with anything else in there." Daniel said, as he began to walk back to the kitchen with Sam following closely behind.

As soon as Daniel and Sam joined the others in the kitchen, they instantly moved towards the island to save all of their files from the splashing water and soap coming from their CO's less than perfect dish washing skills.

"Sir? If there is any way to not drown and soak all of the important papers, we both would be ever so grateful." Sam said, as she and Daniel moved the files off to the small breakfast table that was in the kitchen to dry the papers as well as could be done.

"Sorry Carter. I actually forgot that those files were over there." Jack said, as he continued on with the task of washing the dishes.

"No problem Sir. Nothing a little drying off can't cure." Samantha stated back.

"Why are you even washing those in the first place Jack? I thought that Buffy said that she wanted to just run the dishwasher once it was full of the nights dishes?" Daniel asked of Jack, not really understanding why he was doing what he was doing..

"I know, but I just figured that it would be a tad bit quicker this way. Plus, with almost all of California having that whole water shortage thing, it would save more of the water stuff without running it by doing them by hand." Jack said in response to Daniel's questions.

"Do you require any assistance O'Neill?" Teal'c asked of his comrade Jack.

"Sure T. if you want, you can just start drying them off once I get them rinsed off." Jack said to Teal'c's offer.

"Very well O'Neill." Teal'c said, as he grabbed the dishtowel that Jack had passed onto him.

Quiet had spread throughout the kitchen, as Jack and Teal'c continued on with the dishes, while Sam and Daniel continued going through all of the information that they had that concerned Buffy and the town of Sunnydale, California.

Just as Jack had finished with the last of the dishes, Daniel had approached Jack with a thought that was just thought of.

"Hey Jack?" Daniel started, then continued on once he had Jack's full attention. "Once we return back home in Colorado, where do you plan to set Buffy up at?" Daniel asked of the Colonel.

"At home with me of course. Where else would she stay? Why do you ask Danny Boy?" Jack asked back.

"If I remember right Jack, didn't you just downgrade your place to a 1 bedroom cabin deep in the woods, instead of the other place that you lived at?" Daniel asked back to Jack.

"Damn it!" Jack whisper shouted at himself before continuing on. "How could I have forgotten something like that? I need to make a call to my realtor back home. My old place hasn't sold yet, so I still have time to take it off the market." Jack said, as he moved to the living room to grab his cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Is it not even later in Colorado than it is here O'Neill?" Teal'c asked of Jack.

"Yeah, why T?" Jack asked back.

"I think that Teal'c means that you may not be able to reach them for a few more hours Jack. It may even be better if you give Hammond a heads up since he would be local, and see if he can do the calls for you once they open up." Daniel said to Jack, trying to talk some sense into him before he goes and does something stupid like he has normally done.

"Why do you always have to be so damn logical most of the time Daniel?" Jack asked of his good friend, realizing that if he did it his way he could cause some majorly upset people.

"Well Jack, just like you I am almost always right." Daniel said with a giant smirk in place.

"Not fair using my own words against me Space Monkey." Jack said, as he began to scroll throughout his phone looking for the number to their Base.

As soon as Jack had found the number that he had needed, he hit the little green button to connect the call as he sat down on the couch.

"Switchboard. How can I help you?" A male voice stated, just as soon as the call had connected.

"Hey Walter." Jack said to the man that had answered the phone.

"Colonel O'Neill!" The man known as Walter said in shock. "What can I do for you Sir?" Walter asked of Jack.

"Is George still in the office by chance?" Jack asked the man on the other end back almost instantly.

"Just give me a minute to check the General's Office Colonel." Staff Sargent Walter Harriman stated, as he put Jack on hold to head to the Office of General Hammond.

"One of these days Jack, you are going to get wrote up, or something else for how you speak to other Officers and sometimes even the General himself." Daniel stated with a small laugh at his friends' expense.

"I guess that we will just have to wait and see for that day Danny Boy." Jack said with a smirk directed to his friend, just before Walter returning to the line.

"Sorry about that Sir. I will transfer you to the General right now Colonel O'Neill." Sargent Harriman said, just before the line began to beep signaling the transfer that was mentioned.

"Colonel O'Neill. What can I do for you at this late of an hour?" General George Hammond, Commanding Officer of the SGC asked of his 2IC.

"I was hoping that I could ask a very important favor of you Sir. The rest of SG 1 and myself will be returning back to Colorado Springs within the next few days, however, there will be one more addition General." Jack began, but took a pause to try and find the right way as to say what needed to be said.

"What kind of addition are you speaking of Jack?" General Hammond asked, hoping that there was not some major catastrophe that was happening here on Earth.

"The kind that is in the form of a teenage girl Sir. What I was hoping that you could do Sir, is at 0900 if you could please call my Real Estate Agent there in town to take my old house off the market? It seems as though I will be needing all of the extra space after all Sir." Jack asked of his CO.

"Not that I won't do that for you Jack, but can you please tell me why you or any of the others of SG 1 can't make the call yourselves?" General Hammond asked back, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with the team.

"Yes Sir. As it turns out Sir, I have a teenage daughter that I was not informed of." Jack began, but was cut off by his Commanding Officer.

"Who in their right mind would give you the custody of a teenage child. Let alone a teenage girl Jack." General Hammond said with a small laugh, not really understanding as of yet what was going on.

"It seems as though my first Ex-Fiance had a child after my deployment to Afghanistan Sir. I believe that this is considered a safety measure for the kid placed by the President no less." Jack replied to his CO's thoughts.

"What actually happened that pulled the President himself into this situation? Not that I'm not pleased that you will get something out of this Jack, but why would Henry go to the extremes of taking her away from her step-father." General Hammond asked of Jack.

"I guess that he really didn't care for my Ex's Ex-Husband's parenting skills for the kid's care, but trusted me enough to find a way to send her off to some complete stranger. That is the reason why I need the extra space Sir." Jack said, taking a minute for his thoughts to catch up.

"Alright, I see where you are coming from Jack, but the question still remains as to why the rest of SG 1 can't make the phone calls for you?" The General asked once again, as soon as some of his questions were answered.

"As to why the others or myself can't make the call Sir, is because we are dealing with all of the legal mumbo jumbo that will be needed, as well as the packing and selling of a couple properties. We will all be running around tomorrow either packing or figuring out funeral plans. There was actually one more thing that I could use y our help with George?" Jack began, but took a moment to find a way to phase his question.

"Is it something that will cause me a lot of paperwork?" George asked of his 2IC with a long sigh.

"Probably Sir." Jack responded, before continuing on. "If you could, would you be able to start the process of the transportation of one Joyce Summers from Sunnydale California to Colorado Springs? My daughter doesn't want her mother to be left here once she has to come with me back to Colorado." Jack said, bringing his daughter's reasoning to the table.

"It makes sense that she would not want to leave her mother Jack." General Hammond responded quickly.

"I was going to call later on this morning to get the ball rolling on this, but since I have you here already I just figured..." Jack said, as he began to drift off with his thoughts.

"Understood. I may have to call Henry to help get the Clearance needed, but I will sort it out and get back with you for the transportation schedule. Good luck while you are there Jack. I have heard nothing but horror stories of that town that you are in. Just be careful and try to keep me in the loop. Once I hear about your house, I will give you a call as well. Goodbye and God Speed Jack." General Hammond said, just before ending the phone call on his end.

"Well, that went better than I thought that it would." Jack said, just before turning to the remaining team members sat throughout the living room.


	8. So Sorry But Not Another Chapter!

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it._**

 _ **A/NII:**_. My computer is down for the next while. Luckily enough I have this update already on here so I just had to edit. Don't worry though I think that Santa will be bringing me a new one. At least this gives me time to write a bunch for good amount of posts when the time comes. Thanks to all of my readers.


	9. The Meeting of the Slayers

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Is it something that will cause me a lot of paperwork?" George asked of his 2IC with a long sigh.

"Probably Sir." Jack responded, before continuing on. "If you could, would you be able to start the process of the transportation of one Joyce Summers from Sunnydale California to Colorado Springs? My daughter doesn't want her mother to be left here once she has to come with me back to Colorado." Jack said, bringing his daughter's reasoning to the table.

"It makes sense that she would not want to leave her mother Jack." General Hammond responded quickly.

"I was going to call later on this morning to get the ball rolling on this, but since I have you here already I just figured..." Jack said, as he began to drift off with his thoughts.

"Understood. I may have to call Henry to help get the Clearance needed, but I will sort it out and get back with you for the transportation schedule. Good luck while you are there Jack. I have heard nothing but horror stories of that town that you are in. Just be careful and try to keep me in the loop. Once I hear about your house, I will give you a call as well. Goodbye and God Speed Jack." General Hammond said, just before ending the phone call on his end.

"Well, that went better than I thought that it would." Jack said, just before turning to the remaining team members sat throughout the living room.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I'm back for now. I am feeling a tad bit better, and I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on this story. I promise to try and take other thoughts into consideration.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Time for beddy bye kiddies." Jack said in an overly exaggerated manner, as he began to stand up from the couch.

"Ummmm Jack? I'm not really sure, but I don't think that we have actually figured out the whole sleeping thing yet." Daniel said, as he looked towards his friend with a hint of amusement.

"Sure we have Space Monkey. Carter and T are upstairs, while you get the couch pull out, and I will deal with the love seat. I'm not sure if I'm even going to sleep yet or not. I may just get ahead start on some of the plans for tomorrow now." Jack responded, as he began to shoo everyone to the directions that he had given.

"Are you sure Sir?" Samantha Carter asked of her CO.

"Completely sure. Now go on now, and at least attempt to get some sleep." Jack replied, just before the group disappeared to their designated sleeping areas.

As soon as Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had laid down for the night, Jack made his way around the house trying to see how big of a moving truck that they would need just for the items of the house to ship back to Colorado Springs with them.

After a thorough examination of the house, Jack had decided to at least attempt to get some sleep before the busy day he knew was coming. And with that thought, Jack made his way over to the love seat attempting to make himself comfortable.

That is how Jack was found in the morning with one of his legs sprawled over the edge of the love seat, and the other leg draped across the back of the love seat in the morning once everyone began to wake up.

Once Buffy had awoken rather early in the morning. Considering that it was only 5:30 am, she was rather shocked at already smelling coffee wafting up the stairs considering she was the one that usually started the coffee maker in the mornings.

Once Buffy was more alert, she began to remember what had actually happened the night before and let a few tears fall before joining her house guests that had obviously made themselves at home considering the whole coffee smell and all.

Very quietly, Buffy began to make her way downstairs to find out which of her guests had already woke up.

As Buffy turned the corner from the staircase to turn into the living room, she noticed that 3 of the 4 visitors were standing together with a coffee cup each in hand smiling as they looked upon the love seat with faces of humor showing.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked the group, as she joined them from behind causing 2 of the 3 to jump in shock at her presence.

Buffy was silently pleased at the reaction that she had received from the group, but was not shocked at all when Teal'c's only reaction was a sharply risen eyebrow.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Major Carter exclaimed, as she turned around to face the newcomer with one of her hands covering her chest.

"Sorry." Buffy responded, but wasn't really all that sorry. 'More along the lines of hahahahaha.' Buffy thought to herself, as she was silently scrutinized over her response.

"Indeed. As to what we were doing, I believe that Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were taking photographs of your father for future evidence to use for what you would call blackmail." Teal'c stated in his ever emotionless manner, causing Buffy's eyebrows to nearly reach her hairline in shock.

"What could be so bad that you would be able to use as blackmail?" Buffy asked of the group, causing them to separate down the middle allowing Buffy to get the full picture at what they were seeing.

As soon as Buffy had seen what the others were looking at, she couldn't help but break down in a fit of giggles.

'OMG!' Buffy's thoughts were screaming in her head, along with the maniacal evil genius laugh that goes...'Muhahahaha!' over and over inside her head. "Don't do anything. I have to get my phone." Buffy said, as she moved towards the small table next to the front door, where Buffy had put her phone next to her house keys.

Once Buffy had returned, she was rather happy that he was still in the same position as before.

Not only were Jack's legs draped over the side armrest and the back of the couch, his upper part was turned in an extremely painful way in the opposite direction that it would've been. Not only that, but he was also clutching tightly to himself a couple of older stuffed animals that Buffy had collected throughout the years.

"This is too good." Buffy said, as she joined the others in snapping a quick picture for future endeavors.

As soon as Buffy had clicked the picture, she began to retreat from the gathered group to make her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee for the day ahead that she is dreading.

Just as Buffy had taken her first sip of her java goodness, she heard a rather loud exclamation come out of ' _her father's_ ' mouth proving that he was now fully awake.

" _ **What in the Hell are you guys doing right now?**_ " Jack asked of his team that was just standing around.

"Nothing!" Was all that was replied, just before Jack moved rather too quickly, but forgot that he was laying on the smaller of the couches and fell flat on his behind onto the floor.

"Soooooo, when are we going to be getting started?" Buffy asked, as she re-entered the living room holding her cup of liquid gold closely to herself.

"I was thinking that we all could head over to the Gallery once I am able to get cleaned up and some of that coffee as well." Jack responded, as he began to pick himself up off of the floor to join the others standing around my living room.

"That sounds good, but I thought that you had other things to do this morning?" Buffy asked of her father, before sitting down on the love seat that Jack had just vacated.

"I was, but I was able to make the majority of them last night before we all separated for the night." Jack said, before heading to the front door.

"Where you headed Jack?" Daniel asked of Jack.

"I was just going to head out and get our bags from the car. I figured that since it was now daylight that it would be safe to head out to the car now." Jack responded as he grabbed the door handle and opened it at the same exact time that there was a person about to knock.

"Sorry bout that. I didn't realize that someone was there. Can I help you with anything?" Jack asked of the couple that was at the door about to knock.

"Yes, of course. We are looking for a Buffy Summers. This is her house is it not?" The older gentleman that just screamed British douche-wad asked of Jack.

"Yes it is. Can I ask who you all are?" Jack asked of the elder of the two, not liking them instantly.

"Of course. My name is Roger Whyndom Price, and this young lady is Sara Cummings. We only need to speak with Miss. Summers for just one moment of her time." The elder man now known as Roger Whyndom Price stated in a flat tone.

'Who the hell does this man think he is?' Jack thought to himself, just before he noticed that Buffy was coming to join him at the front door.

"Is there a problem here Jack?" Buffy asked of her dad, not really ready to be calling him dad yet aloud.

"I'm not sure, but this gentleman was just about to explain as to why they are actually here." Jack said as a response to his daughter's appearance.

"Good morning Miss. Summers. My name is Roger Whyndom Price. I am here on behalf of the Council. Would it be possible to speak privately to you?" Roger Whyndom Price asked to Buffy.

As soon as the newcomer had stated his name, Buffy new instantly that he was the newest Slayer's Watcher.

'I wonder if he is related to Wesley?' Buffy thought to herself, just before speaking aloud to the people at the door.

"Are you by chance related to Wesley?" Buffy asked aloud this time, trying to ease her curiosity.

"Yes I am. He is actually my son. That reminds me that I need to visit him in the hospital here soon. Now, back to the matter at hand. I need to speak to you concerning Council Business. Do you have someplace that we can speak privately?" Roger asked once more.

"I don't see why it needs to be done privately. Everyone inside of this house is fully aware of what goes on here, and what my position was previously." Buffy stated succinctly.

"Well I have never. Does the term _Secret Identity_ mean nothing to you. That is the main reason we have been called in." The stuffy Watcher began, but was cut off by an slightly rising irate Buffy.

"Now look here Mr. I am British and love tea drinking tweed wearing stuffy guy. You don't have the right to come here and judge what is going on here. The only reason why they know is that they were brought into it with first hand action. Plus, the President had already filled them in before they even arrived." Buffy said to the man, all the while her anger began to reach dangerous levels.

"You can just be quiet. You can't speak to my Watcher like that. It's no wonder that you are being replaced. You have no manners or anything." Sara the newest slayer growled out between her clenched teeth.

"Excuse me, but this is my home. If neither of you can be pleasant. Then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Now, what is it that the two of you want from me?" Buffy asked the new duo that was standing on her front porch.

Before either of the newcomers had spoken, Jack cut into the conversation to get a feel for the two in front of him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. How do you do." Jack said, just before turning back into the house. "Carter!" Jack shouted with a slightly louder tone to his voice.

"Yes Sir!" Major Carter said the moment that she had joined her C.O at the front door.

"I'm going to be making a run for some breakfast, and when I return I will grab some of our bags as well. Just keep an eye on the newbies." Jack stated, just before he walked out of the house towards the car that his team would be using for the remainder of their trip.

"Yes Sir!" Samantha Carter was barely able to get out before Jack had walked away.

"Well, back to my original question then. How can I help the two of you today?" Buffy asked again, just as Jack had pulled away from the house.

"I'm sorry Miss. Summers, but this information is rather classified. I would rather speak in private." Roger the new Watcher stated in the ever present British tone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust either of you enough to do that." Buffy began, but was cut off by Major Carter.

"Plus, you can add to the fact that I would never let that happen as well." Major Carter shot back just as quickly.

"No wonder the Council wants to replace this chick." Buffy heard the new Slayer Sara mumble to nobody in particular.

"That's really not necessary Sara. Look her alright? I'm actually in the process of getting everything together to leave this place for good actually. I have not even one single intention to step on either of your toes alright." Buffy said, trying to get the point across that she wanted nothing to do with the Hell-Mouth whatsoever.

"That's all well and goo Miss. Summers, however it is, the Council would like to know wherever it is that you will be going to. Can you please give me that information?" Roger Whyndom Price asked of Buffy, all the while his tone began to sound even more irritated and condescending.

Before Buffy had a chance to respond to the stuffy Watcher with one of her classic witticisms, a voice began speaking from behind Buffy and Major Carter.


	10. The Morning After

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "No wonder the Council wants to replace this chick." Buffy heard the new Slayer Sara mumble to nobody in particular.

"That's really not necessary Sara. Look her alright? I'm actually in the process of getting everything together to leave this place for good actually. I have not even one single intention to step on either of your toes alright." Buffy said, trying to get the point across that she wanted nothing to do with the Hell-Mouth whatsoever.

"That's all well and goo Miss. Summers, however it is, the Council would like to know wherever it is that you will be going to. Can you please give me that information?" Roger Whyndom Price asked of Buffy, all the while his tone began to sound even more irritated and condescending.

Before Buffy had a chance to respond to the stuffy Watcher with one of her classic witticisms, a voice began speaking from behind Buffy and Major Carter.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"I'm sorry for butting in and all," Daniel Jackson started, but not actually feeling one iota of actually being sorry to either of them before continuing on. "but how is it any concern to this Council and either two of you for that matter of where she will find herself living?" Daniel Jackson asked of the pair, once he had approached the group still gathered by the front door.

"Unlike some others, I am actually following my orders." Roger Whyndom Price stated, as he sent a look of disgust towards Buffy.

Before anything else was said, and the arguments could be escalated, Buffy jumped back into the conversation once again.

"Look Mr. Price. Just tell Mr. Travers that he has nothing to worry about from me. K? All I'm going to say on the matter is that I'm going to be leaving the Hell-Mouth in you all's capable hands. I will actually be leaving the entire state completely to live with my father." Buffy said quickly, wanting the conversation finished and them off of her property.

"Now if you could excuse us, we need to start going through everything." Daniel Jackson said, just as he pulled Buffy and Samantha Carter back behind himself from the door to close it firmly in the faces of the unwanted guests.

 _ **Meanwhile with Jack once he had left**_

As soon as Jack had had pulled away from his daughter's house, he was slightly startled by the ringing of his cell phone.

"O'Neill!" Jack all but shouted once he had answered the call in his normal manner.

"Yes Mr. O'Neill. This is Amber from The Springs Realty. I was given the message of calling you once we had opened, due to some questions about your listing that we are covering for you." Amber the Relator Agent stated.

"Yes. Thanks for getting back to me. I am needing to take my home off of the available listings. Some things have come up, and I am going to be needing the space after all. Will that be a problem for you?" Jack asked of the lady that was covering his house.

"No problem Sir., but there will be a canceling fee that we will have to charge you for the last minute listing removal fee. Plus, we will not be able to stop the process on the Cabin that you have recently purchased, seeing as thought the transaction has already gone through the closing process. Is that alright with you Sir.?" The Realtor Agent asked.

"That is just fine, and I'm sorry once again for the short notice. I'm actually out of town at the moment, but would it be alright to sign whatever paperwork when I return?" Jack asked of the young lady on the phone.

"That will be alright, so long as you sign within the next 14 days." Amber stated firmly.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Thank you and have a nice day." Jack said, just before he closed his phone.

'One thing down, but several to go. Now, where is the closest food place here?" Jack asked himself in his head, as he began to drive towards the inner part of the city.

As he arrived to the business district, he noticed that there really isn't that much of choices when it comes to eating places.

'I guess that Sunny's Diner will be the best bet.' Jack thought to himself, as he pulled his car into the parking lot of the establishment.

As soon as Jack exited his car, he began to make his way to the front of the Diner at the Promenade to get enough food to feed everyone back at the house.

Before going into the Diner, Jack found a bench to sit on that was set up on the sidewalk to do some people watching during the morning traffic throughout the downtown area.

"Can you believe what happened at the Graduation. All of those poor kids that died. What a shame." Jack overheard an elderly lady say to a companion that she was walking with, before the two sat down on the same bench as Jack.

"I know what you mean Agnes. What about the Mayor? According to the paper, he was in the School at the time of the gas leak exploding. You would think that his people would have checked for that kind of stuff to happen." The 2nd elderly woman said in response.

"Yes one would think that, but this is Sunnydale after all. Crazy is just gravitated here." The 1st lady said, as the 2 women stood up for the approaching city bus.

"Let's just hope that whomever the new Mayor will be won't be as strange as Mayor Wilkins was." Was the last thing that Jack had heard from the ladies, before standing up himself to make his way to the Diner's door.

'Elizabeth was right when she said that the towns people just repressed everything.' Jack thought to himself, just as he entered the Diner.

"Welcome! Go ahead and grab a seat anywhere. I'll be with you in just a minute!" A dark haired lady shouted from the opposite end of the restaurant.

Jack had decided to just grab a seat at the front counter, seeing as he is by himself and taking the order to go.

As soon as Jack had sat down, he grabbed one of the menus that were laying on the counter top.

"Morning there. Can I start you out with a cup of coffee?" The waitress asked of Jack, just as she approached with a fresh pot of coffee in her hand.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Jack responded, before asking a question. "You do take out orders here, Right?" Was Jack's question.

"We sure do. Do you know what you want?" The waitress asked of Jack.

"Not yet, but it will be a larger order. Just give me a minute or two please." Jack said, as he began to look over the menu.

Just before Jack signaled the waitress, the door's bell jingled when a group of teenagers entered the place.

'They look familiar.' Jack thought to himself, all the while trying to place where he had seen them.

"Hey Will? Isn't that one of the military people that were at t he hospital last night?" Jack heard one of the younger boys ask of the red-headed young woman.

'That's where I have seen them! Their Elizabeth's friends.' Jack's memory shot out the answer.

"I think so. Let's go and find out." Jack heard the red-headed say, just before the group of 4 made their way over to the counter next to Jack.

"Can I help you all with something?" Jack asked the group, without even looking up from the menu that he was going through.

"We were just wondering if you were part of the group that met with Buffy last night once she left the hospital?" The taller dark-haired young man asked.

"Yes I was, but I can't talk about it. I'm sure that it will be brought up later on when you all have lunch with her later on today. Are you all doing alright from the events of yesterday? I'm sure that it was pretty traumatic for you guys." Jack asked of the group.

"Believe it or not, this kind of thing happens here quite a lot. However, we are really sad about Joyce. She was like a mom to all of us. How is the Buffster doing? I'm Xander by the way if you don't remember from last night, and this is Cordy." Xander said, as he pointed to a tall long dark-haired young woman. "And this is Willow and Oz." Xander finished off the intros with the two red-headed, albeit one natural and one dyed headed young people.

"Nice to meet you all, but I really should order and get back to Elizabeth's house." Jack said, as he waved down the waitress to give his order.

"You ready now?" The waitress asked, just as she approached the counter top. Just before focusing on the man at the counter, the waitress looked in the direction of the kids off to the side of the man. "Hey kids! How are you lot holding up from last night? I'll get your order here in just a sec, and remember it is on the house. Where is Buffy at this morning? She is usually here with you guys." The waitress asked of the Scooby Gang.

"She is at home right now Stacey. She's not really doing too good right now. She actually lost her mother at the ceremony yesterday." Xander stated to the waitress sadly.

"Actually, this guy here is actually picking up for Buffy." Willow was the one to add on after Xander had finished.

"Well than, whatever it is that she wants Sir, than it is on the house. These kids eat for free here." Stacey the waitress said, as she turned her head to the direction of the Colonel at the counter.

"That's nice and all, but I don't mind paying seeing as though it is going to be quite large of an order. That being said, I would like get 10 orders of your family style breakfasts. Pancakes instead of waffles, sausage links instead of patties, toast instead of biscuits, bacon," Before Jack could continue on with the order, he was interrupted by the waitress.

"If Buffy id going to be eating some of this, I would suggest that you get the bacon extra crispy. That is how she always orders it here. Just thought I should give you the heads up and all." Stacey the waitress said, before looking back at her order pad.

"Alright then. Let's have the bacon extra crispy then, and for the eggs do you have a suggestion as to how Eliza.., I mean Buffy likes her eggs here too.?" Jack asked of the waitress, wanting to get the type of food that his daughter actually likes.

"I can field this one." Jack heard Willow say. "Scrambled with a even amount of both American and Swiss cheese melted in with some diced onions as well. She just loves them." Willow said, but instantly began blushing at the attention that was sent her way.

"That sounds good then. I think that that should do it. Thank you." Jack said, as he put the menu back to where he got it from.

As soon as he placed the menu down, Jack noticed that the kids had sat down in pairs on either side of him and began to look curiously at him, making him feel a little off.

Before he had a chance to speak up about it, a man came out from the kitchen area and made his way over to Jack at the counter.

"Hey kids. Have you got your order in yet?" The man had asked of the kids that were now sitting next to him.

"Not yet Dan, but we will just take are regular orders today." Oz finally spoke up for the first time since entering the Diner,

"Sure thing kids. I'll tell Stacey not to worry about it once I get back there." Dan said to the kids, before turning back to look at Jack. "Now on to other matters. Stacey said that you are picking up for Buffy?" Dan asked of Jack.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Jack asked of Dan.

"Not at all, but I usually give her and these kids their food on the house. However, seeing as though you are getting such a huge order, I am going to have to charge you something. When you are ready to cash out, you will have 50% taken off your total. Now, I gotta get back to the kitchen and make sure that Stacey didn't burn my kitchen down." Dan said, as he turned around and headed back directly to the kitchen without waiting on a response.

"So, I take it that you kids come here often?" Jack asked of Buffy's friends.

"Yeah. We try to make it here at the very least once a week." Cordy spoke up for the first time as well.

"It's a nice place." Was all that Jack had said, just before his phone began to ring.

Without looking at the call screen, Jack connected the call instantly and barked, "O'Neill!" in a short and clipped tone.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Colonel Jack O'Neill. I take it that that is you?" The voice on the other end of the call asked, but continued on before waiting for a response from Jack.

"Yes, sorry about that Sir. I am Jessica Adams, and I am calling from The Chief of Staff's General John Jumper's Office." The woman on the other end stated firmly.

"Yes? What can I do for you and the good ol' Chief of Staff's Office this morning?" Jack asked just as the woman had ceased talking.

"Just one moment please, and I'll transfer you to COS Jumper." The young woman stated, just before placing Jack's call on hold.

Jack's phone was only silent for just a moment before hearing the COS's voice pick up the line just as quickly as it was put on hold.

"Morning Colonel O'Neill. How are you fairing this morning?" The Chief of Staff Jumper asked of Jack.

"Not to bad considering everything that has happened General. What's going on Sir? I'm fairly certain that you hadn't just called to see how my morning has been today." Jack replied almost instantly.

"You were always the quick one Jack. I have received a call from General Hammond earlier this morning, and he said that you were wanting permission to transport one Joyce Annabel Thompson Summers from Sunnydale California to Colorado Springs. Is that still needing to happen Jack?" COS Jumper asked of Jack.

"Yes if possible. Elizabeth really doesn't want to leave her mother here when she will eventually join me out in Colorado Springs." Jack said in reply, all the while noticing that Buffy's friends tried their best to politely ignore Jack's phone call.

"Very well then. I'll be sending some paperwork that you and your daughter both will need to fill out and have approved before you are able to transport." COS Jumper stated firmly.

"So it's not a sure thing then?" Jack asked of the General that was on the other end of the phone call.

"Sorry Jack, but there are no sure things in life when it comes to something like this. However, seeing as thought Buffy Summers's name will be on the request, I can always take a guess that it shouldn't be very problematic." COS Jumper stated back as a reply.

"She really has that kind of pull John?" Jack asked, for a moment forgetting that he was talking to a superior. "I mean General." Jack added on before ending.

"Yes she does." Was all that was said back in reply, along with a chuckle.

"Alright then. Just get us the paperwork that is needed, and we'll go from there. Thanks a lot General. For everything." Jack said, just before ending the call on his end.

With a heavy sigh, Jack place his head in his hands while waiting for his order to be finished.

"Need a refill Sir?" The waitress asked of Jack, just after bringing a tray of food over to the group kids that were friends of his daughter.

"Yes please." Jack replied, just before lifting his up from his hands.

Before anyone else could speak, Xander spoke up to break the silence of the gathered group.

"So what's goin on with Buffy that brings not only the Air Force, but also the Big Cheese of a man aka The President to our good ol' little town?" Xander asks of Jack.

"Sorry sport, but I can't say right now. All I can say is that I am sure that Eliza..., I mean Buffy will tell you guys when you all meet up for lunch later on this afternoon." Was all that Jack had said, just before the waitress returned with Jack's to go order.

"Here you go Sir. I went ahead and placed the order in one of our boxes in the back to make it easier to travel with. The total with the 50% discount would be $45.25 with tax." Stacey the waitress said, just before adding on. "I am sorry that we couldn't just do it all like we normally do, but as Dan said earlier we can't really write that much off." Stacey finished.

"No problem, and I understand fully. That still is one heck of a deal for the amount of food that I had ordered." Jack said, as he pulled his billfold out of his back pocket of the pants that he was wearing.

Jack had handed the waitress three $20 bills to make the payment for the order before standing up to leave.

Just as Jack was about to grab the box and leave, Stacey made her way to hand the remaining change back to him before he left.

"Here is your change Sir." Stacey said to Jack, just before he had a full grip on the box.

"Go ahead and keep the change." Jack said in reply.

"But that is like way over the norm." Stacey said, not wanting to second guess the man, but still being truthful.

"True, but even with the tip Miss, it is still cheaper that what the bill would've been. Have a nice day, and I'll see you kids later on at Buffy's." Jack said to the kids at the counter, just before grabbing the box fully and making his way out of the Diner and back to his car to head on back to 1630 Revello Drive.

 _ **Meanwhile back at 1630 Revello, just after Daniel excused the two at the door.**_

"Soooooo, what should we do now?" Buffy asked of the group that was still at her house, not sure of how to act around the strangers.

"How about we go throughout the house and start taking inventory of what you would want to take with you to Jacks' place, and what you would want to put into storage once you arrive in Colorado Springs. Does that sound good to you?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy.

"That sounds good. How much space is at Colonel O'Neill's place anyways? That way I can gauge on what to take to the house or put in storage. Does he have a basement?" Buffy questioned the group that was sitting around the living room.

"Yes, I believe that he does have a basement, but I don't think that he uses it much. Why?" Samantha Carter asked the young woman in front of her.

"That way I could bring my weapons and weapons chest, and set up a small training area like I have here. It's no biggie. I will just ask him once he gets back." Buffy said, as she began to walk around the house taking her time to see what all there actually was at the house.

"Would you be willing to show me your training area and weapons Buffy Summers?" Teal'c asked of Buffy.

"I guess that's fine. Follow me please." Buffy said, as she began to walk towards the kitchen to the basement door.

As soon as the group was in the kitchen, Buffy flipped the switch at the top of the stairs to turn on the lights to light the pathway down the stairs.

As soon as they had made it downstairs, Buffy was feeling a little embarrassed when the other three continued looking on in silence.

"I realize that it's not much, but my mom wanted to make sure I kept up with my training. She didn't want me to be caught unprepared when it came to my calling." Buffy said, feeling a tad uneasy at the silence.

"Your mother knew about your calling?" Daniel Jackson asked at the same time as Samantha Carter asking, "Your mother made this room for you?"

Buffy let out a little chuckle before answering, "Yes to both."

"So I see that you have a pair of wooden staffs here. Are you familiar with those?" Teal'c asked of the young warrior in his eyes.

"Yeah. I actually had to master those before I was aloud to start training with my crossbows. My Watcher wanted to make sure that I was fully aware of the dangers that could come with either of those talents." Buffy said, as she picked up one of the two wooden staffs that were hooked on the wall, and began to perform one of her warm up exercises with the staff.

"And Rupert Giles is your Watcher? I swear that I have read something along the lines that had Slayer in it." Daniel Jackson asked, all the while trying to pull that memory to the forefront of his mind.

"Yepp" Buffy said, popping the 'p'.

"Wait a minute. I have read something about this once before. Into each generation there is a chosen one. One girl who has the strength and skill to fight the Vampires and stop the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. Does that sound familiar?" Daniel asked of Buffy.

"Yeah. That is actually the whole Slayer Prophecy thing. They should change it now though, considering there are now technically 3 Slayers now." Buffy said quietly, as she continued spinning the training staff perfectly through a training routine.

"You are highly skilled with that staff Buffy Summers. Would you be willing to have a new sparring partner in the near future?" Teal'c asked of Buffy.

"Sure thing Tank. It would so be of the good to train with someone new, and with different techniques." Buffy said in reply, as she grabbed several different sizes of folded boxes that were stored in her basement to take upstairs.

"Come on guys. Jack should be back here soon with breakfast, and I for one am starving." Daniel Jackson stated, gathering Buffy's attention away from the weapons that were hanging on the wall.

"You're right Dr. Jackson. Plus, we should also start getting ready for the trip to the Gallery and stuff." Buffy said, as she began to head up the stairs just as the front doorbell rang.


	11. Cops and Lawyers

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Yepp" Buffy said, popping the 'p'.

"Wait a minute. I have read something about this once before. Into each generation there is a chosen one. One girl who has the strength and skill to fight the Vampires and stop the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. Does that sound familiar?" Daniel asked of Buffy.

"Yeah. That is actually the whole Slayer Prophecy thing. They should change it now though, considering there are now technically 3 Slayers now." Buffy said quietly, as she continued spinning the training staff perfectly through a training routine.

"You are highly skilled with that staff Buffy Summers. Would you be willing to have a new sparring partner in the near future?" Teal'c asked of Buffy.

"Sure thing Tank. It would so be of the good to train with someone new, and with different techniques." Buffy said in reply, as she grabbed several different sizes of folded boxes that were stored in her basement to take upstairs.

"Come on guys. Jack should be back here soon with breakfast, and I for one am starving." Daniel Jackson stated, gathering Buffy's attention away from the weapons that were hanging on the wall.

"You're right Dr. Jackson. Plus, we should also start getting ready for the trip to the Gallery and stuff." Buffy said, as she began to head up the stairs just as the front doorbell rang.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 9**_

'I wonder who that could be?' Buffy questioned inside her head, before saying..."Man! I swear it's like grand freaking central here today." Buffy had finished aloud.

"Are you expecting anyone Buffy?" Samantha Carter asked of Buffy.

All that Buffy did as a response was to shake her head to the negative.

"Alright then Buffy. I want you to go and stand behind Teal'c and Daniel until we know exactly who it is at the door." Major Carter stated, as she made her way towards the front door to answer.

"That's really not necessary Major. I can handle anything or anyone that is there just fine on my own." Buffy said to the Major a little more bitchy than she had meant for that to sound, as she was pulled behind the two men that were standing in her living room entry way between the foyer and the living room.

With a huff, Buffy was firmly placed out of sight of whomever was at the door when the bell had rung once more.

Once Major Carter had answered the door, she made note that there was a man that seemed normal enough in a nice looking suit and another that seemed to be a police officer with a badge hanging around his neck that were standing on the porch.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Major Carter asked, after she took note of the surroundings of the outside to make sure that they were in fact alone.

"Yes Mam. We're actually looking for Buffy Summers. Is she available by any chance?" The man that was wearing the badge around his neck had asked.

Before anyone could respond, a voice was heard coming from behind the newcomers that were still standing on the porch.

"And you two are?" Everyone heard Jack say, as he walked up to the gathered group at the door carrying a bigger box that held two bags of what looked like food containers.

"Sorry about that. We haven't gotten to introductions yet Sir. I am Detective Stein from Sunnydale PD, and I'm not really sure who this man is. We just arrived at the same time, but not for the same reasons. I only need to verify a few things for Buffy's statement of the graduation ceremony." Detective Stein stated, as he held his hand out for Jack and Sam to introduce himself.

"Yes, and I am Garrett Adams. I am, or I guess you could say I was Joyce Summers's Attorney. I actually need to speak with one Buffy Summers regarding her mother's last will and testament." The second man had said, as he too held his hand out for Jack and Sam to shake, before adding on..."And whom might the two of you be?" Asked the lawyer.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Major Samantha Carter. Just one moment while I set this stuff down in the house and then grab Buffy." Jack said, as he walked back into the house and made a quick right to head to the dining room to set their food down onto the dining room table.

As soon as Jack had set the food down, he began to make his way over to his two remaining team members and friends to speak with his daughter.

Before he had a chance to speak, Buffy poked her head out to ask, "Is it safe enough for you guys to let me out from here?" Sarcasm seeping from her tone of voice.

"Yeah it is, I guess at least. There is a Police Officer here to speak to you, as well as a lawyer too. Do you want them to come inside, or do you want to meet with them on the front porch?" Jack asked of Buffy.

Before she made up her mind, Buffy pushed her way out from behind the two overly protective people that she had just met to make her way to the front door.

"Detective Stein? What can I do for the good ol' Sunnydale PD this morning?" Buffy asked of the one cop that seemed to hate her not just a month ago.

"Good morning Miss. Summers. I am only here for your statement on your view of what happened at the High School." Detective Stein said to Buffy.

"What is it that you actually want to know? Do you want the real story, or is it the usual cover story that is heavily edited?" Buffy asked right back curtly to the Detective still standing on her porch.

"The edited one would be fine. We are all almost fully caught up on the real version. This is just what we need for the actual reports that will be filed for public record." Was what Detective Stein stated.

"Alright then. Let's have a seat out here, while Mr. Lawyer man gets set up inside." Buffy said, as she made her way over to the chairs that were set up at the end of her porch.

"Are you sure that you are up for this right now Buffy?" Detective Stein asked of Buffy.

"Sure." Was all that Buffy said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I will be sitting out here with her, while you are talking to her. I won't take no for an answer Elizabeth." Jack said, as he walked over to the two to take a seat in the last available chair.

"We will show Mr. Adams here the way to the dining room to set up shop Jack." Daniel Jackson stated, as he led the lawyer into the house before shutting the front door giving Buffy, Jack, and Detective Stein alone to their chats.

"What kind of questions do you have that I need to answer?" Buffy asked of the cop sitting to her left.

"Can you please tell me of where you were at the time of explosion? Seeing as though you had several pieces of debris that was removed from your side at the hospital, I figure that you had to have been close to the initial point of impact." Detective Stein asked of Buffy, not really noticing the look of horror on Jack's face realizing how close he came to losing his daughter before truly knowing her.

"I was asked to retrieve some items from the library that were confiscated at the start of the year. I figured that I would have enough time to do so during the Mayor's speech. I figured wrong though. I barely had enough time to jump out of one of the windows of the library before being pushed further with the pressure of the explosion." Buffy stated, as she took a slight pause to get her bearings.

"Seriously? That is what you are going with?" Buffy's father asked her, before turning to the Detective to ask, "And you and your department will actually believe this load of fiction?" Jack ended, with a look of pure skepticism on his face.

"They've believed worse." Was all that the Detective said in response, before returning his attention towards Buffy. "Is there anything else you can tell me Buffy? What about the fact that your mother was in the building at the time of the explosion?" The cop asked, hating himself for causing her any more pain at the moment.

"I'm not really sure why she was there at all. All of our parents agreed not to come to the ceremony. I can only figure is that she didn't want me to be alone. She was the only parent of ours that actually knew the real reason as to why we didn't want the parents there. I honestly don't know why she was there. Can we please be done with this now?" Buffy asked, as she continued to keep her tears at bay that were threatening to flow freely.

"Of course Buffy. I don't need anything else. Thank you for your time, and again I am extremely sorry about the loss of your mother. See you around." Detective Stein stated, as he stood up to make his way to his car.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Jack asked Buffy, all the while pulling her out of her seat to envelope her into a tight hug and let her cry out her frustrations.

"I'm not really sure. Let's go and see what this other guy wants. That way we can eat some breakfast and get our day settled." Buffy said in reply, as she began to pull away from Jack, effectively ending the first hug of father and daughter.

Before they made it to the front door, they both noticed a black SUV pull up to the curb just in front of Buffy's house.

"What could possibly be happening now!" Buffy said in a deflated tone.

"Don't worry about it. Just go on inside, and I will deal with this." Jack said, as he pushed her inside the house and re-closed the door tightly.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jack asked the uniformed man that had stepped out of the back seat of the SUV that had parked in front of the house.

"I am looking for a Colonel O'Neill or an Elizabeth Summers." Was all that the man had said.

"I'm O'Neill. What can I help you with?" Jack asked, as he pulled out his Military ID, showing the man that he was in fact the Colonel that he was looking for.

"I was told to deliver these transport papers to one Colonel Jack O'Neill or one Elizabeth Anne Summers. Here you go Sir, and when you are finished with them, just overnight them to the address on the post-it note on the forms. If you can just sign right here on the dotted line stating that you have received them, and then I will be on my way." The man said, as he handed Jack a clip board to claim his signature before returning to his car and leave just as quickly as he had arrived.

As the man's car had pulled away, Jack took a quick glance at the papers to see that they were in fact the papers to transport Buffy's mother back to Colorado Springs.

As soon as Jack re-entered the house, he turned to the direction of the dining room that held the remaining people sitting around the table, leaving one free seat next to his daughter and next to Teal'c.

"Welcome back Jack." Daniel Jackson said to his friend to lift the easily readable tension throughout the room.

At Daniel's words, several chuckles were heard around the table.

"So? Who's gonna start this thing?" Buffy asked, finally breaking the silence after the laughing.

"I guess that that would be me Miss. Summers. As I said earlier, my name is Garrett Adams. I was your mothers' Attorney." Garrett Adams stated, as he opened up his briefcase to pull out some papers.

"I didn't even know that she had an Attorney. How long have you known my mother?" Buffy asked of the man that was wearing a suit that seemed to cost more than her entire clothing budget for 6 months.

"I have known your mother since she had hired me to cover her Divorce proceedings. With me here today, I have your mothers' last will and testament. Before I can continue, I need to know that you have no quarrels with the others present to hear what will be said. Will that be a problem for you?" Garrett Adams asked of Buffy.

"No, it's alright if they hear whatever it is that you have to say. I am fairly certain that they would find out anyways. Go on ahead please." Buffy replied, as she began to fidget in her seat, and began to play with her sleeves at the edge of her shirt.

"Very well then." The man said, as he began again reading from some papers that he had recently pulled out of his briefcase. "I Joyce Annabel Thompson Summers, in sound mind and body, state the choices that would be needed for my daughter at the time of my death." The lawyer began, however took a pause at the crying of the young lady that had been heard.

"Sorry about that. Please go on." Buffy said, as she began to wipe away a few of her fallen tears.

"Of course. If you are hearing this Buffy, than I am so truly sorry that I can not be there for you anymore. I want you to know that I loved you so very much, and that I was so proud of you and everything that you have done. If you are hearing this before you are 18, I must tell you that Hank was not your biological father sweetie. Your real father was a hero just like you are dear. I'm sorry to say that he had died not too long before you were born. I hadn't believed that he was dead at first, but then when those Military types show up at your door you know that it is true." Joyce's attorney took a pause in the letter that he was reading, and just giving Buffy the right amount of time to cut into the conversation.

"Wait a minute. So the reason that I didn't know you existed at all, was because mom thought you were dead? Why didn't you set her straight when you came back?" Buffy asked of her father that was sitting next to her, trying to hold his own tears from falling.

"I did come back for her Elizabeth, but once I did...Joyce was already married to that Hank fellow. When I had seen that she was actually happy with him, or so I thought that she was happy, and with a child no doubt...I just couldn't break up a happy marriage. Not even if I loved her with all of my heart. I thought that you were his when I finally had found her, and so I just left. If I had thought that you were actually mine...I wouldn't have stopped until we were a family." Jack finished, instantly releasing all of the tears that he had fought to keep back.

Buffy didn't really know what to say as a response, seeing as though she too were now crying freely at her fathers' words that struck her deeply.

"Please continue Mr. Adams." Buffy finally got out, just after her tears began to subside.

"Are you ready?" Garrett Adams asked, and at Buffy's nod he continued on with the letter. "Hank knew from the get go that he wasn't your father Buffy, but he didn't let it show at the start. He never even used it against me at first when we first started to argue with each other about your...you know issues. He may not have known, and I didn't know at first either, but it just happened to be the last straw for him. Once you were put into that hospital, Hank made the choice of finally divorcing me and separating himself from both of us seeing as though he had already found someone else. He figured it was the best time to cut the ties so to speak. I want you to know that I never once stopped loving you, even when you burnt down that gym. I know, I know, there was no proof, but come on hunny." Garrett Adams took a pause, when he heard chuckles come from around the table at the last portion.

"So that bit that was in your file about burning down a School Gym during a dance was true?" Major Carter asked of Jack's daughter.

"I will not confirm or deny anything. I still stick to the whole smoking mice thing." Buffy said in reply to the Major's question.

"I do not believe that I have ever seen a mouse capable of the task of smoking Elizabeth Summers." Teal'c stated, with his trademark eyebrow lift.

"Please continue Mr. Adams." Jack stated with a chuckle, at the antics of the people around him,

"As you wish. I want you to know that if I was to ever pass away before you were able to turn 18, I have talked with my lawyer Mr. Adams and he was helpful in having the paperwork for your emancipation to be ready. As long as it was between 16 and 17. I am leaving everything that I have and own to you my daughter. And by everything I mean the house and everything that is inside, outside, and on the property with the address 1630 Revello Drive. That also means that I will be leaving you my Jeep as well. Please do try and not break it like you did with the whole ' _band candy_ ' incident. I am also leaving you with everything that is as well in, just outside, and on the Galleries' property grounds at 4685 North Market Street. There is also some other things as well that Mr. Adams will tell you about after reading this letter to you. Please know Buffy that you meant the world to me everyday. I love you, and I always will be watching over you from above. Just promise me that you will be safe and protect yourself when you do what you do. I'm sorry that you never had the chance to meet Jack Buffy. I can say for certain that he would've been just as proud of you as I have been. Be safe and tell Mr. Giles and the kids that I have said goodbye to them as well. With all my love. Joyce Annabel Thompson Summers." Garrett Adams ended the letter that he had unsealed, before pulling out some more papers from some folders out of his briefcase.

There was a hush that had fell around the room, while everyone waited patiently on Buffy's response to the first part of the meeting with the lawyer.

"Wow." Was all that Buffy could say for the moment, due to the fact that she had begun to cry once more.

Jack moved his chair even closer to Buffy, pulling her into his arms for the second time that morning and letting her get the most of her emotions and tears out of her system before the lawyer could continue on with whatever it was that he had left.


	12. Off We Go

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ There was a hush that had fell around the room, while everyone waited patiently on Buffy's response to the first part of the meeting with the lawyer.

"Wow." Was all that Buffy could say for the moment, due to the fact that she had begun to cry once more.

Jack moved his chair even closer to Buffy, pulling her into his arms for the second time that morning and letting her get the most of her emotions and tears out of her system before the lawyer could continue on with whatever it was that he had left.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"How much more is there going to be?" Jack quietly asked of the lawyer Mr. Adams, as he continued to hold tightly onto his daughter as she continued to cry.

"There isn't that much more that remains." Garrett Adams stated, as he waits for the OK to continue on from the crying Buffy.

"Alright then. Please, let's get this over with then." Buffy said, as she pulled herself away from Jack to turn her body back towards the lawyer once again.

"As you wish Miss Summers. Besides the letter here from your mother telling you about the house and her Art Gallery, I also have the paperwork about your Emancipation. However, that was to be used only in the event to keep you from the care of one _Hank Summers_. It seems as though your mother was miss-informed of your birth father's living status." Garrett Adams said, as he took a small pause to try and re-group his thoughts before continuing on.

"It came as a shock to me too." Buffy said, as she tried her best not to roll her eyes at the unsuspecting lawyer.

"Very well the. Let's continue on. You are also entitled to the Life Insurance money that your mother has had set in place for you, for the past couple years. I believe that she started that policy up, once the two of you had moved here to Sunnydale. That amount comes to the total of $800,000.00" Garrett Adams stated, but before he could continue on, Buffy interrupted yet again.

With widened eyes and a dropped jaw, Buffy was able to get out a..."I'm sorry Mr. Lawyer man, but say what now?"

"For someone who wants this to end quickly Elizabeth, you sure do interrupt quite a lot." Daniel Jackson cut in with a chuckle to try and relieve some tension.

Buffy slightly winced at the use of Elizabeth once again, but didn't speak of it aloud.

"Quiet Space Monkey." Jack said with a laugh as well.

"Please, can I continue on with this?" Mr. Adams asked of Buffy, trying to show his patience to the gathered group, and to the young lady whom just lost her mother.

"Please do." Major Samantha Carter spoke this time, at the nod of the young lady clutching to the hand of her boss and friend.

"As well as the Life Insurance Policy, Joyce has also left you the entirety of the Thompson Family Trust and all other bank accounts that your mother had as well. Considering that she is...I mean was the only living family member aside from you that is, leaves the remaining funds directly to you. This here is the paperwork that you will need to take with you to the bank, along with your own Identification as well. They will go over all of the balances, and other properties with you once you have arrived at the bank. The only thing is, is that the closest bank branch is actually in LA." Garrett Adams said, as he handed the folder over to Buffy.

Buffy moved to grab the folder with shaky hands.

Buffy was shocked to see that not only in the folder was the needed paperwork that the lawyer had spoke of, but also the check from the Life Insurance Agency.

"Joyce knew that she wanted to be sure that you were looked after Buffy. As for her burial Miss Summers..." Mr. Adams began again, but was cut off by a loud bang from the back door in the kitchen.

' _ **SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE ONE FREAKING DAY OFF!**_ ' Buffy thought to herself, as she jumped up to go and see who was actually attacking.

"Keep the lawyer here and alive!" Buffy shouted, just before running off to the kitchen.

"Mr. Adams? I would suggest that you stay here with my colleagues. Get under the table for now, that way we can keep you safe...er." Jack stated, as not only he, but his entire team had pulled out a weapon a piece.

"No complaints here." Was all that Garrett Adams said, as he grabbed his briefcase to go under the dining room table for some form of protection.

'Every time I come here to this town, something tends to happen.' Garrett Adams thought to himself.

"I'm going to go and find Elizabeth." Jack said, as he raised his sidearm and made his way towards the kitchen the same way his daughter had previously had gone.

As soon as Jack had reached the kitchen, he noticed that the back door was shattered and completely unhinged from the door frame.

' _ **DAMN!**_ Whatever it was that hit that door had some major strength.' Jack thought to himself, just before reaching the now open doorway.

Once Jack reached the doorway, he took a glance outside to see his daughter fighting off 2 extremely nasty mucousy ('is that even a word' Jack thought mildly to himself) looking things in her own backyard.

"Do you need a hand Elizabeth?" Jack asked of his daughter, shouting across the backyard.

"If there is any way that you can find me something that is pure silver, that would so be of the good right about now?" Buffy answered back instantaneously.

"Alright then. Just give me a sec." Jack answered back just as quickly.

"Actually, I have a couple of knives that are made out of silver on one of the walls down in the basement. Those will do nicely. Just send Tank down to get them. He seen them earlier and knows where they are at exactly." Buffy said, just as she barely dodged a hit that was directed at her head by one of the Fyaral Demons.

'That was a close call.' Buffy thought to herself, as she sent a flying back kick to the first of the Fyaral Demons that had attacked, just before turning on the 2nd before they could re-group.

 _ **Meanwhile inside with the rest of SG1.**_

"Does this not freak you out at all Mr. Adams?" Daniel Jackson asked of the lawyer.

"Not really, no. weird things tend to happen here in Sunnydale rather often." Was all that the lawyer said in response, as he went back to reading some papers that were in his briefcase.

Just after speaking to the lawyer, Sam and Daniel noticed an odd look of worry coming over Teal'c's face.

"What's going on Teal'c?" Samantha Carter asked.

"I must acquire some weapons for Elizabeth Summers. Please excuse me." Teal'c said of of nowhere, as he left to head to the basement.

As soon as Teal'c had left the room, Jack had appeared rather quickly in the dining room entrance.

"Have either of you two seen T?" Jack asked of the remaining two members of his team.

"He said something about getting some weapons for Elizabeth and then left in a hurry." Samantha said, just before they had heard another crash ring throughout the house, but this time coming from the front door.

'What on earth now?' Was thought by everyone that was still on the property of 1630 Revello Dr..

Just as soon as they turned towards the front foyer, Sam, Daniel, Jack, and the lawyer began to see a man smoking horribly under a thick dark wool blanket.

Before the new arrival could speak, he noticed that there were several weapons that were being pointed at him as soon as he took his blanket off of his shoulders.

'Well this is new.' The now seen bleached blonde male with a Billy Idol fascination thing going on thought to himself.

"Who the blood hell are you lot?" The newest arrival asked of the armed people.

Before anyone could answer the new guy, Teal'c was flying in from the now even bigger open hole in the kitchen doorway.

"OHHHH, Joyce is going to kick someones ass at this mess." Was all that was heard before Buffy came flying in as well.

Before anyone could move, the newest arrival made his way over towards Buffy.

"Hey Slayer? What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" The man asked of Buffy, while putting pressure on a wound that was rather noticeable on her shoulder.

Buffy barely had time to register who it exactly was that was standing over her, before she had to go back outside to handle the last Demon before he was able to get away or re-group.

So, Before saying anything to her bleached blonde nemesis, she jumped up and grabbed her knives before saying..."Just stay in here all of you. I'll be back in just a minute. Now I'm pissed."

just after her last words, all that was seen was a streak of blonde running through the kitchen back outside.

"So, where's Joycie and the Watcher at?" The still unknown bleached blonde male asked to the gathered group.

"If I had to gather a guess O'Neill, I would say that this man here is a Vampire. I am receiving the same readings on him as I did the men from last night. If not just a tad off." Teal'c stated, as he was finally able to stand fully up on his own feet.

"Who in the hell are you exactly? And, how in the hell did you get in here if you are what my buddy thinks you are?" Jack asked harshly from standing next to Teal'c, just to make certain that he was alright.

"The names Spike, and I figure that you all are newbies to this whole thing, EH? Now, can someone tell me where the the Poof is at?" Spike asked of anyone willing to answer, wondering what exactly happened since he had been here last for that blasted _love spell_.

"Whom is this Poof that you speak of?" Teal'c questioned the new arrival first.

"He's talking about Angel, and he's gone now. Just like you need to be Spike. I have things that we need to finish without any more of an audience that we already have." Buffy said, as she walked up to the group that was re-gathering around what was left of the dining room.

"Yeah well Slayer, that would be all well and good, but my blanket is all kinds of singed now. Just point me in the direction of your mum, and then I'll be more than happy to get out of your hair Slayer." Spike stated, as he began to look around the lower level of the house for Joyce.

"Here Spike!" Buffy spat out sharply, pushing a heavy blanket into the hands of the bleached blonde Vampire before continuing on. "Now leave! I don't have time for you right now." Buffy ended, as she left to go stand next to her father.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Jack asked of his daughter, worried that she may break down once again.

"Peachy with a side of keen Jack. Let's finish what we're doing now. As you were saying before Mr. Adams." Buffy said to the lawyer, trying her best at blocking out the indignant sounds coming from her once upon a time ally.

"Of course. As for the burial of one Joyce Summers, she has stipulated in her will that she wanted to be cremated if she were to die here in Sunnydale California." Garrett Adams had finally ended.

"Well, I guess that we won't need to fill out those papers for transport Eliza... I mean Buffy." Jack stated, as he began to start using Buffy once more at his daughters' sharp look at him.

"Is there anything else that we need to talk about Mr. Adams?" Buffy asked of the lawyer.

"No Miss Summers. That was the last of the items that we needed to discuss. I believe that there is nothing else that you need me for. Once again I am truly and extremely sorry about the loss of your mother. She was a wonderful woman. I will see myself out now." Mr. Adams stated, just before walking to the front door.

Before the lawyer had fully vacated the house, Mr. Adams turned back towards the inhabitants for one last statement. "Just to let you know Miss Summers, I promise not to reveal anything that has occurred here. I'm not that stupid to figure out what truly happens in this town." Was heard from Garrett Adams, just before the door had closed firmly.

Before anyone could speak to break the silence after the departing of the lawyer, Teal'c had decided to break the silence.

"Are you well from the attack Buffy Summers?" Teal'c asked of his friends' daughter.

"Yeah. I guess that I'm alright. I heal really fast, so there really isn't any lingering affects from the fight. Are you doing alright Teal'c? You took a nasty hit or two as well." Buffy asked of the giant man that worked with her _father_.

"I am indeed well Buffy Summers. I heal rather quickly aw well, and I have a high tolerance to the amount of pain that I can endure." Teal'c responded back to Buffy just the same.

"Can someone please tell me what in the bloody hell is going on here? What in the hell has happened to your mum Slayer?" Spike asked, feeling very confused about what was happening and who all of the new people were.

"Spike?" Buffy started, but not sure of what was up with the bleached blonde Vamp. "I'm not sure of what you know, but the Mayor had finally made his move for his _"Ascension"_. It happened during the graduation ceremony. Mom was stuck in the school at the time of the explosion. I don't even know what she was doing there, but she didn't make it Spike." Buffy said quietly to her bleached blonde pain in the ass, knowing that he and her mom had a weird friend type thing going on since the last time he was in town.

"Sorry Slayer. Your mum was a true lady. Anyone would be happy with her in their life. Do you need anything Slayer? Who is this lot, and where are the Scoobies at?" Spike asked back to the tiny blonde Slayer.

"Let me introduce everyone here. Guys?" Buffy questioned, making sure that she had everyone's attention before continuing on with the intros. "Spike, these are Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter with the US Air Force," Buffy said, as she pointed towards her father and her fathers' friend and team member. "Then we have Dr. Daniel Jackson who is an Archeologist and civilian contractor for the US Air Force too." Buffy said, as she pointed towards the mini Giles looking young man before continuing on with the last member of the group. "Finally, Last but not least we have Tank. I mean Teal'c. Sorry about that." Buffy said towards Teal'c, apologizing for the use of the nickname once again.

"There is no problem Buffy Summers." Teal'c responded instantaneously to Buffy's apology.

"Thanks. And guys this is Spike. He's...I'm not really sure as to how to label him." Buffy said, as she finished her intros to everyone.

"Thanks a lot Slayer." Spike mumbled quietly before speaking up. "So Slayer, what are you doin' hanging around the Military folk? I thought that you hated those type of people." Spike asked of Buffy.

"Normally yes, but seeing as though they will be keeping me away from _Hank_ , I am more inclined to play nice. Plus, it doesn't hurt that one of them is my biological father too." Buffy said in reply, just before walking away.

After the intros and with it being a few minutes since the lawyers' departure, Buffy began to gather several of her belongings to throw into her bag before turning towards her father and guests.

Before Buffy had a chance to speak up, Spike began to speak first.

"Father huh? Does that mean that whichever daddy dearest is, is goin' to be moving here to the Hell-Mouth with you?" Spike asked of Buffy.

"Nope!" Buffy said, as she popped the 'p'. "I am actually going to be moving in with Jack here at his home in Colorado somewhere. I also think that I should warn you Spike. There is a new Slayer that has moved into town, and she is the classic Council Puppet. I'm going to be gone in a couple days, and I don't think that she will stop and chat before going all stakey. Just be careful around her." Buffy said, as she turned towards her father and friends.

"Are you sure you're alright Buffy? Can I please check your head once more before we leave?" Samantha Carter asked of Buffy, just as she moved towards Buffy to double check the gash that was on Buffy's head from earlier. 'I still can not fathom how quickly she heals. She heals even faster than Teal'c or any Jaffa's wounds that I have ever seen.' Sam was thinking to herself, as she inspected the now fairly seen lighted scar that had remained for the time being.

"I guess." Buffy responded with a small smile, as she lifted her head so the Major could check the wound on Buffy's head.

"You're all good Buffy." Was all that Samantha Carter stated, as she stepped back after giving Buffy a slight hug.

"Are you guys ready to hit the road, and head on over to the Gallery?" Buffy asked of the group that was due to head out. "We are so behind schedule now, but we should still have enough time to do a lot of stuff there." Buffy ended, as she looked at each person.

"Are you sure Eliza...I mean Buffy?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy, breaking the slight quiet that had fell upon them moments ago, as well as the risen tension.

"Yep! Sure am Dr. J. Jack?" Buffy answered to Daniel Jackson, just before turning to her father to gain his attention.

"What is it Buffy?" Jack asked back instantaneously, as he responded to his daughter.

"Do you think that after the Gallery, I mean would you go with me to the Funeral Home on the way back to the house before lunch?" Buffy asked of her father, as she lowered her head trying not to cry again.

"Of course we can Buffy. Do you have a phone book at the Gallery? That way we can look into hiring a truck to come and collect all of the boxes to take back with us to Colorado Springs." Jack asked back to his daughter, trying to come up with ideas to be helpful as well.

"Hey Slayer?" Spike questioned to gain Buffy's attention again.

"Yeah Spike. What are you still doing here Spike?" Buffy began, but instantaneously chastised herself for her tone to the guy. "Sorry about that Spike. What was it that you wanted?" Buffy asked back more pleasantly.

"Seein' as though the sun is still high and all, I can't leave quite yet Slayer. I'm not sure on all of the details of what has occurred lately, but if you want Slayer...I mean that while you're doin whatever it is that you're gonna be out doin that is..." Spike began to stumble over what he was trying to get out.

"Please Spike, can't you just spit it out already?" Buffy questioned to the former bleached blonde menace.

"Do you want me to clean up around here for you while you're gone?" Spike finally got out.

"It would help out a lot Spike. Yeah that's fine, but you need to know Spike that my hospitality will be stopping at sunset. Deal?" Buffy asked back instantaneously to the bleached blonde Vampire that was standing in front of her.

"Deal Slayer. I best get to work." Spike stated, just before heading off towards the kitchen to start his offered clean up.

"Can I ask you a question Buffy?" Samantha Carter asked to Buffy, just as the group had finally made their way out of the house and on the way to the black SUV that was parked at the street.

"Sure thing Major Carter." Buffy replied back instantaneously.

"You can just call me Sam. I was just wondering how old you were once you were called for your duty as a Slayer?" Samantha Carter asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"It was actually a few months before my 15th birthday." Buffy responded, just before grabbing the door handle to the back row of the SUV saying, "You can have the front Tank!" Buffy shouted, as she jumped into the back seat of the SUV.

"Don't you want to drive Buffy?" Jack asked of Buffy, not knowing that the 17 year old in question doesn't have an actual Drivers License or even a Learners Permit to actually operate a car of any type.

"Are you for real!?" Buffy asked of her father excitedly.

"Of course I am. The way I have figured it Buffy, you are the only one of us that actually knows the way to the place that we are going to." Jack responded, as he opened the back door to help his daughter to get out of the back, and then to get situated into the drivers seat.

"Are you sure that it is wise to allow a teenager to drive a Military issued truck Jack?" Daniel Jackson whispered to Jack.

All Jack did as a response was to point to the large smile that was adorned onto Buffy's face.

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson both rolled their eyes at Jack's response, all the while Teal'c simply rose an eyebrow at his good friend and ally.

As soon as everyone was situated in the car, Buffy turned the key to start the engine.

' _ **OMG!**_ I can't believe that he is actually letting _**ME**_ drive their car!' Buffy thought to herself, just before putting the car in drive to take off with a force strong enough that caused everyone to be jolted back into their seats in the car.

" **HOLY HANNAH!** " Samantha Carter exclaimed loudly, just after the speed of the car had leveled out.

"Is it completely necessary to be driving with such high speeds Buffy?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy.

"Indeed." Was all that Teal'c had said as well before Buffy had answered Daniels previous question.

Buffy had turned her head to look at Daniel in the back seat to answer his question. "Sorry." Was the only that Buffy had said, just before lowering her speed at the same moment she veered off the road and clipped a wooden fence in someones yard splaying wooden pieces everywhere before sharply turning a corner.

"Maybe on the way back, we could come by and pick up those pieces for you to use with your job?" Daniel Jackson asked, trying to add some levity to their ride of death.

"That is an idea that is so of the good. Will you remind me later?" Buffy asked, as she continued her way throughout the town, trying her best to stay on the road.

'This is so _**COOL!**_ ' Buffy thought to herself, before her father jumped into the conversation.

"Not to sound rude or anything Buffy, but who in the hell taught you how to drive a car?" Jack asked of his daughter, highly regretting his choice of letting Buffy drive their car.

"How long has it been since you have acquired your identification that allows you to drive a motorized vehicle here in your State Elizabeth Summers?" Teal'c asked of Buffy, trying his best not to show the fear the he is in fact feeling. 'Not many things truly frighten me, but this ride truly does.' Teal'c thought to himself as he held on to the handles on the side of the car.

"HUH? You mean my Drivers License? Actually I don't have one. My mom didn't think that I was ready to get mine yet." Buffy replied to Teal'c's question.

"That's not surprising at all." Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter stated together, from their posts in the back seat.

"It's not my fault that my reflexes make it hard for me to drive normally. I think that once I do get a License, I will get one that I can drive a motorcycle. That would be the best kind of ride for me to handle." Buffy stated after the comment of the two in the back seat.


	13. Packing Up Pt 1

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Not to sound rude or anything Buffy, but who in the hell taught you how to drive a car?" Jack asked of his daughter, highly regretting his choice of letting Buffy drive their car.

"How long has it been since you have acquired your identification that allows you to drive a motorized vehicle here in your State Elizabeth Summers?" Teal'c asked of Buffy, trying his best not to show the fear the he is in fact feeling. 'Not many things truly frighten me, but this ride truly does.' Teal'c thought to himself as he held on to the handles on the side of the car.

"HUH? You mean my Drivers License? Actually I don't have one. My mom didn't think that I was ready to get mine yet." Buffy replied to Teal'c's question.

"That's not surprising at all." Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter stated together, from their posts in the back seat.

"It's not my fault that my reflexes make it hard for me to drive normally. I think that once I do get a License, I will get one that I can drive a motorcycle. That would be the best kind of ride for me to handle." Buffy stated after the comment of the two in the back seat.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"So what you're saying is that you don't have any form of identification that allows you to drive? Why didn't you tell me that before I let you behind the wheel of my car?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"You never asked me." Was all that Buffy said as a response.

"Remind me never to let you drive again." Jack said, as everyone got out of the car to make their way to the front door of the Gallery.

"It wasn't that bad." Buffy said quietly with a pout, as she put the key in the door.

Nothing else was said as the group entered the Gallery as soon as Buffy flipped the light switch closest to the door.

"Alright Space Monkey. I want you, Carter, and T to start going throughout the front here and take note of all of the items here. Buffy and I will go into the Office to make the calls to get a trucking company to come out and pack all of this stuff up." Jack said, as he switched into his Colonel mode, and began shouting out orders to his team members.

With a round of 'Yes Sir, Alright Jack, and a Very Well', the group splintered off and began to work.

"If you give me just a second Doc, I'll try to find my mom's inventory list that she kept in her Office. That should be really helpful to you guys." Buffy said, as she ran off to the back if the building.

As soon as Buffy returned, she was holding what looked like a very thick binder that seemed to be close to overflowing.

"Here you go Dr. Jackson. This actually has the list in it, along with pictures of the items, and what ever box, crate, or packaging that goes along with whatever item. All of the packaging stuff is in the back storage area. If any of you need anything, Jack and I will be in the Office in the back." Buffy said, as she began to walk off towards the back once more, but with a one follower this time around.

"So Buffy, how should we do this? Should we get a specific Company that has some people to help with the loading and transport, or should we just take care of it all ourselves and one of us drive the truck back?" Jack softly asked of his daughter.

"I don't know Jack. I guess that it all depends on where it's going to be getting sent to." Buffy responded to Jack from her post behind the desk looking throughout a phone book.

"Since we are planning on having it sent to Danny Boy's Office, it would be best to handle it ourselves. That way we won't have to worry about getting Clearance for anyone when we reach the Base." Jack stated thoughtfully.

"Alright then. I guess that I should start looking for a U-Haul Company. I guess that we should get two trucks then. One for here, and the other for the house." Buffy said offhandedly, as she continued to flip throughout the yellow pages for trucking business.

While Buffy was searching for a couple of trucks, Jack was on his phone contacting the local Real Estate Agency to see about an appointment.

By the time that Jack was finished with his call, he noticed that Buffy was just finishing up a phone call on the Gallery's land line.

"Did you find something Buffy?" Jack asked, just as Buffy had hung up the phone.

"Yeah. There is a U-Haul place that is near the downtown area. They said that as long as we return the trucks to a licensed U-Haul Company in whatever State that we are moving to, than it doesn't matter where we actually return the truck to. I figure that we can walk to both the Real Estate place, and then we can head up the road and pick up one of the trucks. After we fill it up and head back to the house, I figure that you or one of the others can pick up the second truck on the way home. How does that sound?" Buffy asked of her father, hoping that he likes the plan that she had come up with.

"That sounds like a good plan. Seeing as though we are close to them and the Real Estate place, why don't we just walk over to the places? That way we can just drive the 1st truck back over here once we get it." Jack suggested to his daughter.

"That sounds good, and then on the way home someone can drive your car, the Gallery truck, and then one other can head over to pick up the 2nd truck to take to my house. I am just way ready to get out of this place." Buffy said in response to the plan, hoping that everything can run just as smooth as the plans themselves are on paper.

As soon as they had a plan formulated, Buffy and Jack made their way back to the front lobby of the Gallery.

"How are you guys doing out here?" Jack asked of the hard at work Trio.

"We're doing alright Jack. Is there something wrong?" Daniel Jackson asked, as he poked his head up from behind some sort of Egyptian statue.

"Not at all Danny Boy. I just wanted to tell you guys that we decided to just rent two trucks and drive them back ourselves. That way we won't have to worry about Security at the Base." Jack began, but was cut off by Major Carter.

"That is actually really smart Sir. Plus, I don't think that the General would like it very much if we had to vet so many people for Clearance. At least we have 3 licensed drivers to handle that scenario Sir." Major Carter ended.

"That's what I was thinking too. I figured that Danny and T could ride with the Gallery shipment that would be in the 1st truck, while you take the SUV leading the way. I figured that I would take Buffy with me in the truck of her stuff from the house to my place." Jack began again, but was cut off by Daniel.

"Kind of like divide and conquering. Good plan. If I were you though Jack, I would get a transport trailer to hook the Jeep of Buffy's to for the trip back to Colorado. I really don't think that you want her following behind you on the Interstate." Daniel Jackson stated, as he gave a pointed look towards the not so careful driver.

All Buffy did in response to Daniel Jackson's statement about her driving, was a very obvious roll of her eyes with a small huff of indignation attached.

"That's actually a good idea Space Monkey. We, well Buffy has found a U-Haul Rental place not that far from the Real Estate Agency. I guess that when we are there, I can ask about trailers to connect any vehicles that we need to have prepared for transportation. We decided that we are going to be walking to the Agency. That way we can pick up the truck for here on our way back." Jack ended, as he noticed that Buffy was packing up some of the items while _her father_ was talking to the group that was staying here to continue with the packing.

"I guess that we should get going." Jack said, as he began to make his way towards the front door. "You ready Buffy?" Jack asked the bouncing teen that was going from side to side of the building looking for something.

"Sure thing Jack." Was all that Buffy said, as she made her way to the front door as well.

"Do not worry Buffy Summers. We will be ever vigilant in our duties and handle everything with the utmost care." Teal'c stated in his ever stoic manner.

"What he said Buffy. Don't you worry at all right now. We'll be done here in no time at all." Major Carter stated nicely.

"Thank you guys for the help-age and all. We'll be back soon." Buffy said, just before she and her father left through the front door to make their way to the Agency to set up the sell of the two properties.

Once the duo had reached the Agency, they made quick work at giving the photo's of the Gallery to the Agent Shawna Adams to help with the listings.

"All of the paperwork on the Commercial Property seems to be in order, but I seem to be missing the paperwork and photos for the Residential Property that you had mentioned previously." Shawna Adams stated, thinking that she overlooked the information that was handed to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mrs. Adams, but I decided that I wanted to wait a bit on that part." Buffy stated firmly to the Real Estate Agent.

"When did you do that Buffy?" Jack asked of his daughter. 'Why couldn't she say something sooner?' Jack thought to himself, after speaking to Buffy.

"Actually, just before we came in here. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, but I was thinking that I may want to come back here and visit my friends later on. It would be nice to still have someplace familiar here. Plus, I realized that it still needs tons of work." Buffy said, as she gave a _'_ _ **DUH**_ _'_ look to Jack at the end.

"Those are all really good points Miss Summers. So you just want to start off for now with just the Commercial Property then? Will you be selling full of the artwork, or empty?" Shawna Adams asked of Buffy.

"Empty. There are actually some friends of my fathers that are helping package everything up for transport for when we leave. That was another thing that I wanted to ask. Seeing as though I am going to be moving out of State, will that be a hindrance for the sale of the building? Will I be able to handle everything from another State?" Buffy asked of the Agent in front of her.

"That shouldn't be a bother, so long as we have a way to contact you for any offers or signatures or what not." Shawna Adams stated.

"That's good to hear. Jack here can give you all of the needed information. Seeing as though he knows where we are going to and all that. Here is the rest of the paperwork that you needed from me, and one of the keys. There is one more key that we will be keeping until we are finished with the packing. After we are finished, I will store the key in an envelope in the mailbox near the front door." Buffy said, as she handed the file of paperwork to the Real Estate Agent had given Buffy to fill out for the sale.

"Alright then Miss Summers, Mr. O'Neill. Everything seems to be in order, and I have all of the contact information for the two of you if I need anything. I must say Miss Summers, that I am extremely sorry about the loss of Joyce. She was a sweet lady." The Agent stated, as she placed the files into an empty manila folder.

"Thanks." Was all that Buffy had said in response, just before heading out of the Office back to the front door of the building.

"Have a nice day Miss." Jack said, as he made his way to follow Buffy out of the building to the main street.

"Off to get the truck now?" Buffy asked, just as the door had closed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jack responded, as the two made their way down the street to where they needed to go.

Buffy and Jack made quick work at their trip to gather the trucks that would be needed for the transportation of the items from the Gallery and Buffy's house. The two had also decided on a trailer to handle the transportation of Joyce's Jeep to take with Buffy to Colorado once she legally gains her driver's license.

As soon as they had returned to the Gallery with the first truck, Jack easily parked it in the rear next to the loading dock of the building.

"Hey guys. We're back." Jack said, as he and Buffy entered the main Gallery.

"Did you get everything situated?" Daniel Jackson asked of his friend.

"Yeah. We got the truck for here, and on our way back to the house we will stop to pick up the second truck along with a vehicle trailer." Jack said, as he began to load up some boxes and crates onto a dolly to begin loading the truck to leave sooner than later.

"That sounds good Sir. While the two of you were gone, there was a phone call from that Spike guy that was at the house when we left. He said that he picked up the glass and stuff, but decided that he was just going to leave town." Major Carter stated, as she continued on with the crate that she was loading up.

"I guess that that is some of the best news I've heard in a while. I really didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. Has Giles or any of my friends called at all?" Buffy asked of the trio that was left behind at the Gallery.

"There was a call from one Sheila Rosenberg. She stated that she would be dropping your friends off at your house at 2:00 in the afternoon for lunch. I had informed her that we should be done with our task by that time. Sheila Rosenberg said that if you felt that you would be delayed for any matter, than you were to phone her on her cellular phone to let her know immediately." Teal'c added on to answer Buffy's question.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I will help Jack load up everything that is already packed up, and then you all can put us to work in here." Buffy said, as she grabbed a crate that was in the pile of ready to pack items.

Over the next few hours, Buffy and SG1 made hard work boxing up the rest of the stuff before loading it securely onto the rented truck that they had acquired for the trip to Colorado.

As soon as the group was finished, Jack broke the silence.

"Alrighty Campers! Seeing as though it is just now 1:30 pm, I think that we should split up to finish up what we need to do. Danny Boy, I want you to ride back to Buffy's house with her in the truck that we just loaded up. Carter and T will go with me back to the U-Haul place to pick up the truck that we will be using for the stuff that Buffy wants to take with her to Colorado. Once we get that truck, either Sam or I will drive it while the other drives the SUV back to the house to meet up for the lunch with Buffy's friends. How does that plan sound to everyone?" Jack asked of the group as soon as they were finally finished with the Gallery.

"Sounds good Jack." Daniel Jackson stated.

"Sounds good Sir." Major Carter stated.

"I concur O'Neill." Teal'c stated stoically.

"Sure thing Jack. That way someone can be there when the Scoobies arrive." Buffy said, as she placed the last of the Office equipment and furniture into the truck.

"OK then. Let's get a move on then. Did you put the key to the building in the mailbox yet Buffy?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"Not yet, but here it is. I put it in the envelope already though." Buffy said, as she handed the envelope to her father to place in the designated spot.

"Are we good to go now Buffy?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy.

"Sure thing Dr. J. When we get to my house, just park the truck across the street in front of my neighbors house. They are gone on Vacation, so it won't bother them at all." Buffy said, as she jumped up into the front of the truck in the passenger seat ready to go.

As soon as Daniel had joined Buffy in the truck, they drove off leaving the others to finish their tasks before joining them back at the house.

As soon as Buffy had arrived back at the house with Daniel, she quickly made her way out of the truck leading Daniel Jackson back into the house on Revello Drive.

Once they had entered the house, Buffy noticed that it was now 1:55 pm.

"They should start arriving soon Dr. Jackson. I should warn you that I am not 100% sure at how they will take the news that I'm going to be leaving here. I just wanted to forewarn you that there may be some yelling while we talk about this." Buffy said, as she made her way to check the damage that was left after Spike had cleaned up what he could.

"At least there really isn't any major mess left. I wonder how your friend could clean up the glass and everything so quickly." Daniel said quietly, as he followed Buffy throughout the dining room that led to the kitchen.

"It comes with the whole Supernatural abilities aspect of it all. Vampires have enhanced senses along with super-speed too. It comes in handy at times." Buffy said, as she noticed that the quilt that she had thrown at Spike earlier and a picture of her and her mom were missing too.

'Figures he wouldn't leave without stealing something.' Buffy thought to herself, just at the moment there was a knock at the door before it swung right open revealing her friends.

As soon as Buffy took notice of her friends, she realized that each member of the group were at least carrying 2 boxes of pizza a piece along with a 2 liter of soda between their arms.

"I take it that you all are hungry?" Buffy asked with a small laugh, trying not to start crying at the thought of having to leave them.

"You know how it is Buff. What's with the truck outside?" Xander asked of his friend, as he made his way into the kitchen behind the others to set his food down onto the counter next to the rest of the food that was brought over.

"OMG! What on earth happened in here Buffy?" Willow asked, just as soon as she made it to the dining room.

"I am fairly certain Buffy that this is not part of the normal home deco." Oz stated in a quiet manner that suited him.

"It's not Oz. I had a visit this morning of a few unwanted visitors. They thought that they could catch me unguarded. I guess that they did, but luckily I had some back-up here." Buffy responded to her friends' statement.

"You mean those Military type people that arrived with the President no less?" Cordy asked in her blunt manner.

"Yeah. Those Military people. I will tell you about them once the others get back. It shouldn't be that much longer. I guess that I could start with some explanations and all." Buffy said, but was cut off by Willow,

"Can we go ahead and start eating while to talk Buffy? The whole trip here was making our mouths water so bad." Willow asked quietly, just as her stomach and Buffy's stomach growled with hunger causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure thing Wills. Let's get our plates and head into the living room." Buffy said, as she began filling her plate with several different types of the Pizza that was brought before heading into the living room with the others following right behind her.

"So what's up with the truck Buffy?" Xander reiterated his previously asked question to his friend.

"That truck out there is actually full of stuff from the Gallery. We were over there most of the morning boxing up everything and loading it up. One of my visitors this morning was actually my mom's Attorney. He came over to read my mom's will to me this morning. Seeing as though mom really didn't have anyone really close to her here since Pat died, she decided that she didn't want to have that much of a fuss over her death. I have to go to the mortuary later to fill out the paperwork for her to be Cremated per her wishes. I figured that I would ask you guys if you wanted to come with for a last goodbye to mom before it happens. Do you guys want to do that with me?" Buffy asked of the group of Scoobies that were there.

"Of course Buffster. We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Xander said firmly.

"I wouldn't go that far Xander, but I would go to. Mainly because your mother had always been super nice to me. Even if I was a total _B-I-T-C-H_ to you Buffy." Cordy answered to Buffy, trying not to have Daniel Jackson know what was being said.

"I think that the other guy knows how to spell Cordy. He does work for the Air Force and all that." Xander said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"How did you know that I was working with the Air Force?" Daniel asked of Xander with curiosity.

"Seeing as though you are here in town with that Colonel guy. To me you don't scream Military, so I figure Specialty Consultant with languages or something else." Xander stated firmly set on his description.

"That's true Xander. He does have a couple of PHD.'s, and one of them is in foreign languages. But, don't forget the big guy either. He may scream Military of some kind, but nothing from the American Armed Forces." Willow added on.

"If I had to guess, I would say he came from an African Tribal Military." Oz said to finish Willow's statement.

"Let's not forget G.I. Barbie. She is definitely Air Force as well. She has the same uniform as the old guy, but at least she knows how to moisturize and accessorize." Cordy added on while checking out her nails, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation.

"Seriously! Who are you kids? Where on earth did you come up with this stuff?" Daniel asked, rather shocked at the close call of their descriptions of his team.

While Daniel was feeling rather shocked, Buffy began to smile slightly at the put off look of the young Archeologist caused by her friends.

"What's wrong with Danny, Buffy?" Everyone turned to see that the others had returned with the second truck when Jack spoke to break the silence that they had walked in to.


	14. Packing Up Pt 2

do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "I wouldn't go that far Xander, but I would go to. Mainly because your mother had always been super nice to me. Even if I was a total _B-I-T-C-H_ to you Buffy." Cordy answered to Buffy, trying not to have Daniel Jackson know what was being said.

"I think that the other guy knows how to spell Cordy. He does work for the Air Force and all that." Xander said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"How did you know that I was working with the Air Force?" Daniel asked of Xander with curiosity.

"Seeing as though you are here in town with that Colonel guy. To me you don't scream Military, so I figure Specialty Consultant with languages or something else." Xander stated firmly set on his description.

"That's true Xander. He does have a couple of PHD.'s, and one of them is in foreign languages. But, don't forget the big guy either. He may scream Military of some kind, but nothing from the American Armed Forces." Willow added on.

"If I had to guess, I would say he came from an African Tribal Military." Oz said to finish Willow's statement.

"Let's not forget G.I. Barbie. She is definitely Air Force as well. She has the same uniform as the old guy, but at least she knows how to moisturize and accessorize." Cordy added on while checking out her nails, not wanting to feel left out of the conversation.

"Seriously! Who are you kids? Where on earth did you come up with this stuff?" Daniel asked, rather shocked at the close call of their descriptions of his team.

While Daniel was feeling rather shocked, Buffy began to smile slightly at the put off look of the young Archeologist caused by her friends.

"What's wrong with Danny, Buffy?" Everyone turned to see that the others had returned with the second truck when Jack spoke to break the silence that they had walked in to.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I would like to thank everyone for all of the views and reviews for this story. I am trying my best to update s much as I can with the computer that I have, but it is not that easy when it shuts off as often as it does. Thank you for all of the support.

 _ **A/N III:**_ Just to let you all know, the next chapter will be the last chapter of Buffy in Sunnydale. Colorado Springs...Here we come. Go'ulds beware.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Jack, I think that we need to have a chat." Daniel Jackson said, just before grabbing the arm of his friend to pull him outside rather quickly.

"I'll be right back everyone." Jack said rather quickly, as Daniel pulled him outside to the front porch.

"We need to talk Jack." Daniel stated once more, just the duo had shut the door.

"You said. What about Space Monkey?" Jack asked of his friend.

"These kids. They are really strange Jack." Daniel Jackson replied almost instantly.

Before Jack could respond, the duo were interrupted by a voice coming from behind them.

"That is so rude." The two men turned around to see Buffy standing behind them.

"How did you get here without us hearing you?" Jack said, as he held his chest after calming down from the intrusion.

"It comes with the job." Buffy said in response to her father, just before turning towards the Archeologist. "What you just said about my friends is completely rude. They haven't done anything for you to talk about hem like that." Buffy said, with her voice breaking with either anger or sadness, they couldn't guess.

"I'm sorry, but you may have taken that out of context." Daniel Jackson stated, trying to calm Buffy down.

"How can a person take that statement? I mean come on now. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I have the SAT's to prove it." Buffy said back shortly.

"Can someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here? What on earth happened within the last 20 minutes?" Jack asked of either occupants that were on the porch besides himself.

"Just because my friends seem to be over-observant, Dr. Geek here thought that it was alright to call them strange." Buffy shot back, with her voice filled with anger pointed to Dr. Jackson.

"Danny? Is that true? Are the kids really that observant? Did they already come up with what we do for a living?" Jack asked of his friend.

"Not what we do per-say, but a fair enough description of each of our roles on the team. I didn't mean to say it like that Buffy. I mean it. It just threw me for a loop when your group pointed out what they had. We work with very secretive stuff concerning National Security, and I may have just jumped to the wrong conclusions." Daniel Jackson stated, once he was able to calm down a bit to realize that he may have over-reacted.

"Damn straight you over-reacted." Buffy mumbled to herself, not realizing she was with her newly found father.

"Language young lady." Jack said instantly with a smile.

"Sorry." Buffy said on reflex, just like she did with her mother or Hank.

"Can we go back inside now?" Jack asked of the two that were still starring at each other.

"Fine." Buffy said a tad bit petulantly, just before turning around to re-open the front door to lead the way back into the house.

"Is everything alright O'Neill?" Teal'c asked of Jack, once the trio had entered the living room.

"Sure thing T. No worries." Jack responded, just before turning his attention to Buffy. "Have you said anything about anything to anyone yet Eliza..., I mean Buffy?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"Not a whole lot actually." Buffy said to Jack, just before turning back towards her friends. "Let's do intros. Guys," Buffy said to SG 1, "This is Willow Rosenberg and her boyfriend Daniel Osborne, but he goes by Oz. And this is Xander Harris and his girlfriend Cordy Chase. Guys, these here are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Murray." Buffy said to her friends, just as the front door had opened showing entrance to the missing Watcher that has now joined the group.

"Sorry about the delay everyone. I seem to have picked up a shadow earlier that I couldn't quite seem to shake. I finally had managed before making my way here. Hello everyone. It is good to see you all once more." Giles said to the newest house guests of Buffy.

"Hello Mr. Giles. Good to see you again as well." Major Carter said, just as soon as he joined the group in the living room.

"Now that we are all here, I can get to the rest now. As I had said earlier, my mom's Attorney came by earlier to read me her will. Seeing as though I am still a minor for a few more months I have been told that I have to go live with my father." Buffy started out, but was cut off by Xander.

"At least you are only going to be in LA. 3 out of the 4 of us, 5 if you include G-Man have cars to come and visit you there. Then, when you turn 18 here soon you can move back here with us for College at Sunnydale University with Wills." Xander said, as if he just planned the next few months of Buffy's life.

"It's not that simple Alexander. It seems as though Hank Summers is not truly Buffy's father. That was one reason why The President had arrived here in town last evening." Giles decided to join the conversation to help with any future fallout towards his Slayer.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying that _**THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**_ is Buffy's dad? Is that why you have a Military escort that was left here?" Willow shouted to her best friend, trying to come up with some other scenario.

"Willow? I thought that I was the only one that blurted out crazy stuff before speaking." Xander said, just after Willow's proclamation.

"That's true Xander." Willow stated quietly.

"So Buff, What's really going on?" Xander asked of Buffy. Causing all attention to turn once more to the blonde Slayer.

"It seems that before mom was with Hank, she was engaged to be married to someone else. He was deployed overseas before mom knew about me. After he was labeled KIA, then she met Hank." Buffy began, but took a slight pause.

"If your dad was killed when you were a baby, then why was the President here yesterday?" Cordy asked ever so bluntly as normal.

"That's the thing guys. He wasn't really dead back then. He was only captured. He found his way home, but mom had already moved onto Hank back then. When he found mom with Hand and a baby that he thought was Hank's, he let mom go on thinking he was dead. Mom never knew he had survived. My dad is actually Colonel Jack O'Neill." Buffy ended, while she waited to see what her friends had to say about the news that she had just told her friends.

"Do they now what the what is here Buffy?" Willow asked of one of her best friends.

"Yeah. They were read in I guess on their way here to town, but I guess it helped with firsthand vision last night after we left the hospital." Buffy said, as she added a small chuckle at the memory of last night.

"So, does that mean you are going to be having a new house guest?" Xander asked of Buffy this time around.

"No, not really Xand. It means that Jack is going to be the one with a new house guest for a bit. It seems that I am going to be moving up to Colorado with him for the time being. I already emptied out the Gallery with the help of Jack and his friends. We were even able to put the place up for sale too. I was going to add the house on too, but after the visitors this morning, I chose against it. I figured that it would be a good idea to have somewhere to stay if I ever come back if I was needed." Buffy said quietly than normal.

"So what? You're leaving again? I can't believe this. Oh! Wait a minute, yes I can! It's just like last year all over again." Xander said shortly.

"Xander, just stop. This is so not the same thing and you know it. You can't be mad at her for wanting to leave this place that tries to kill her on a daily basis. If I was her, I would want to leave here too. Plus, she gets to get to know a father that she never knew she had." Everyone was shocked to hear Cordy speak up on behalf of Buffy.

Just as Xander began to speak, Buffy began to silently allow her tears to fall. However, they slowed at a dramatic pace at the words that Cordy was speaking on Buffy's behalf.

"Thank you Cordy. I really appreciate it. With the new Slayer and her Watcher here guys, I won't be able to do any good here. They have made it rather clear that I am not to do any patrolling here. At least leaving here, I could actually do some good somewhere else. I can't know about everything that goes bump in the night and just turn the other way when people are getting killed. I can't and I won't ever forget you guys. I am going to talk to the newbies one last time before we leave to let them know that even though they don't want me here, I will only be phone call away of any apocalypse or anything should arise." Buffy said solemnly.

"Can you at least come back and visit every now and then?" Oz asked, this time around finally joining the conversation.

"Of course I'll be back to visit. That's another reason why I want to keep the house." Buffy answered to Oz, but looking at each of her friends.

"Sorry Buffster. I kinda let my emotions get the best of me again. I really do understand why you want to get out of dodge. Just keep in touch alright?" Xander asked after he apologized for the minor attitude hiccup.

"Of course Xand-Man." Buffy said to her friend, just before turning to the whole group. "We will be heading to the Funeral Home after lunch. That way we can pack up the things that I want to take with me to Colorado. Jack said that he already spoke to the power people and other people already, so everything will be shut off by tomorrow. Once I reach where we are going, I will fill out whatever change of address forms that I will need to. When will your mom be back Wills?" Buffy asked of Willow.

"She's not. Cordy actually followed mom over here, so we will just ride with her on the way there. Will that be cool, Buffy?" Willow asked of her friend.

"Yeah Wills, that's cool. Let's get this mess cleaned up so we can head on over there." Buffy said, as she began to grab the empty Pizza boxes to take to the trash in the kitchen.

Once Buffy reached the kitchen, she was rather shocked to see that the back door was now fully fixed.

'How in the hell did that happen. I didn't even hear anything like tools being used.' Buffy thought to herself.

"I was able to re-align the door frame, which made it possible to save the rest of the door, Buffy Summers. I hope that this is acceptable to you?" Teal'c asked, once he knew that Buffy had seen the door.

"This is perfect Teal'c. Thank you so much." Buffy said, as she gave the man a small smile of gratitude.

"You are most welcome Buffy Summers." Teal'c said ever so stoically.

"Hey kiddo. Are you and your friends ready to head on over now, or do we need to wait on your friend's mom?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"Sure thing Jack. They are actually going to be riding in Cordy's car and meet us there. I'm ready when you are." Buffy said, as she grabbed the paperwork that she would need to give to the funeral home.

"Alright then, Let's move out. Carter!" Jack said in his Colonel voice.

"Yes Sir!" Major Carter responded, just as she arrived in front of him in the front foyer.

"I want you to start boxing up anything that you would think that Buffy would like to take with her from up in her room and her mother's room. I'm sure that she would appreciate the help." Jack said, just before saying, "Danny Boy!"

"Yeah Jack?" Daniel Jackson questioned his friend and co-worker.

"If you could, start packing up some of the books or stuff from down here on the lower level." Jack ended rather quickly on that one.

Before Jack had a chance to give Teal'c a suggestion, the man in question spoke up.

"I would be willing to pack up the remaining weapons that have been left in Buffy Summers's training area." Teal'c stated, as he to left immediately to get to work before the others had even left.

"I guess that that just leaves us Buffy. Are you ready now?" Jack asked of Buffy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Buffy responded instantaneously.

With those final words, Buffy and Jack left the house on Revello Dr. to make their way to the Funeral Home for the final goodbyes to Joyce.

Once Buffy and Jack had made it to the Funeral Home, they were easily able to find the others that were waiting at the front entrance tot he building.

As Buffy and Jack walked up to the doors, they both overheard the conversation that was going on between the other Scoobies.

"Is it just me, or is it a tad bit weird feeling to go into this place through the actual doors instead of the back window that we fixed up for us?" Xander asked of the others.

"It's not just you Xander." Willow said as a response, wiping of a tear that had began to fall down her face.

Once Oz noticed that Willow began to cry, he pulled her in closely to his side.

"Hey Buffy. We are ready whenever you are." Cordy stated, as soon as she noticed that Buffy's space had slowed down minutely.

"I'm ready guys. Waiting around won't solve anything." Buffy said, as she reached for Jack's hand as she led the others through the front doors.

"Do you kids know where we need to be going?" Jack asked of the Scoobies, still a tad shocked that Buffy had grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Yeah, the main office is actually back this way." Oz said, as he pointed to the direction off to the left.

"And the viewing rooms are that way." Cordy said, as she pointed off to the right.

"I guess that in your line of work, you spend a lot of time in places like this?" Jack asked to Buffy and her friends.

"Sometimes, but not so much anymore. Mainly I just hang around the different cemeteries that are around town. With there being so many, I'm bound to run into something eventually." Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders as a response.

As soon as the group had reached the office, Jack decided that he would be the one to knock.

"Come In!" Was heard shouted from the inside of the office.

'I don't think that I can do this.' Buffy thought to herself, just as she began to step backwards bumping into Willow and Oz.

"Buff? Are you alright?" Willow asked of the now shaking Slayer.

"I can't do this. I thought that I could be strong enough, but I don't think that I can Will. Tell me what to do here, cause I really don't know." Buffy babbled quietly to the group.

"You can do this Buffy. We are all here for you. We aren't going to be going anywhere." Xander stated, as he joined in on the Buffy sandwich.

"If you could all follow me inside the office, we can get right to it." Mr. Danvers the Funeral Home Director stated.

As soon as they all had entered the office, Mr. Danvers spoke once again.

"Hello Miss Summers. I would like to start off by saying how terribly sorry I am for the loss of your mother." Mr. Danvers stated.

"Thank you very much Mr. Danvers." Buffy said, as the group found empty seats throughout the office of Mr. Danvers.

"I know that this will be a hard time for you, so I want to help as much as I possibly can. Have you decided on what kind of service that you would like to have?" Mr. Danvers asked of Buffy.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for us to say our goodbyes today, and then continue on with Cremation. i"m going to be moving away soon to live with my father, and I figured that this would be the best way to bring her with me. Plus, it's what she wanted based on her will." Buffy ended her mini babble with a squeeze of her hand from her father.

"Of course Miss Summers. I wish you the very best in the future. Seeing as though your mother was one of the first here, she is all ready for viewing whenever you are ready. I will go and prep viewing room #1 for you and your visitors. You and your group can meet me there in 5 minutes. I'm sure you and your friends here know the way there." Mr. Danvers stated with a small smile, as he rose up from his seat and left the room fully.

"So Buffy? I take it that this guy knows what it is that you do?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"I'm sure that he knows that something is off around here,, but like the rest of people that live here, he doesn't mention a word about it." Buffy responded to her father's question.

"Hey Buff?" Xander questioned to gain Buffy's attention.

"Yeah Xand." Buffy answered back.

"Do you think that we should head on over to the viewing room now?" Xander asked to Buffy.

"Yeah. I think that that's a good idea. It's been long enough." Buffy said, as she and the others rose up from their seats to make their way out of Mr. Danvers's office.

'I can do this. I can do this. This is for mom. That is why I can do this. She had done everything for me, so I can do this for mom.' Buffy thought to herself, as she continued on the path to the needed viewing room.

As soon as the Scoobies, plus Jack had reached the needed room, Mr. Danvers could be seen coming out of the door that they need to go into.

"Perfect timing all. Since we won't be having any regular services for the next couple of days Miss Summers, you and your party can have as much time as you need." Mr. Danvers stated, as he began to walk away from the door to viewing room #1.

"Thank you Mr. Danvers." Was all that Buffy said, just before making her way to the room with her friends.

"Go on in Buffy. I need to ask Mr. Danvers a few questions before joining you in there." Jack said, as he turned to look at the Director of the Funeral Home.

'That's odd, but I don't want to think about it.' Buffy thought to herself, as she continued on into the other room.

"What can I do for you Mr. Summers?" Mr. Danvers asked of Jack.

Jack's face turned hard instantaneously at the thought of being mistaken as the man that pretended to be his daughter's father. Jack inwardly flinched before continuing on.

"It's actually O'Neill. Colonel Jack O'Neill. I am Buffy's biological father. I was wondering about how to go about picking out an urn for Joyce after the Cremation. I was hoping to do that so Buffy wouldn't have to worry about that later on. Would I be able to do that Mr. Danvers?" Jack asked of the Funeral Home Director.

"Sorry about that Mr. O'Neill. I just assumed is all. It is possible to do that, however, what you pick out may not be exactly what Miss Summers would want for her mother. I was going to suggest to Miss Summers once she had finished with her goodbyes to come back to my office to pick the one that is best suited for her." Mr. Danvers stated back to Jack.

As soon as Jack had heard the reasoning of Mr. Danvers, he decided that it may be the best course of action to wait for Buffy to make the decision before they were set to leave.

'He's right. Buffy may not like what I would pick out for Joyce.' Jack thought to himself, just before voicing his opinion out loud. "You're right Mr. Danvers. We'll wait on Buffy for the final decision. After we're finished in there, I'll grab Buffy to head on back to your office once her friends had gone home afterward." Jack said, as he shook Mr. Danvers's hand, just before heading directly into the same room that Buffy and her friends had entered just a moment ago.

"Is everything alright Jack?" Buffy asked of her father.

"Of course it is Buffy. I just had to talk to the Director for a moment. After we are done here, we are going to have to meet Mr. Danvers in his office to pick out what type of Urn you would like to pick out for your mother." Jack stated, as he made his way up to the coffin that was sitting at the front of the room.

"I figured that we would have to do something like that. I guess that when I do that, it will actually be too real." Buffy said to mainly herself, as she too moved towards the front to go and say goodbye to her as well.

As soon as Buffy and Jack reached the coffin, they both stood there silently remembering all of the different moments themselves and Joyce.

'I can't believe that she is really gone. Seeing her here only makes it too real. I am sooooo sorry that I couldn't save you too. I wish there was a way to turn back time to change what has happened.' Buffy was saying to herself in her head, just before saying aloud..."I love you mom, and I always will. I want you to know mom, that you are getting your wish. I don't have to go with Hank. I promise that I will do my best to make you proud of me. Goodbye mom." Buffy ended, just before she began to allow the tears to fall freely down her face.

As soon as Buffy began to cry, she was engulfed into a giant group hug containing all of her friends that were there with her saying goodbye as well.

When Jack noticed that his daughter was in the safe arms of her friends, he turned back towards Joyce's coffin to finish his goodbyes as well.

Jack placed a hand on the top of the casket that held his first love and the mother of his daughter.

'I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you with our daughter Joycie. If I had known, I would have been here at the drop of a hat. I never stopped loving you. I will always regret not revealing myself to you once I returned home from that last mission.' Jack was saying to himself in his head. "I will never forget you Joycie." Jack finished out loud, as he lifted his hand to place a kiss on his palm to place on top of the casket.

Just as soon as the last goodbyes have been said, Jack and the Scoobies sat around the front of the coffin in utter silence for a short amount of time.

After another 10 short minutes that seemed to last a hell of a lot longer than normal, Buffy and the others that were placed in the room stood to make their way out of the room after saying their goodbyes to Joyce Summers.

"Alright campers." Jack said quietly. "I think that it's time to leave. Come on now." Jack finished, as the rest of the group began to stand up as well.

"I think that you're right Mr. O'Neill." Willow stated, as soon as everyone was on their feet.

"Buff? I'm sorry, but we really need to head on home. I promise that we will see you one last time before you leave tomorrow, but our parents have been a tad bit overbearing since Graduation." Xander stated factually to the group.

"It's fine guys. I understand completely. I just want to thank you all for being here with me. I love you guys, and I promise that I will keep in touch with you all." Buffy said, as she hugged each of her friends one last time before they left to head home to their families.

"You alright kiddo?" Jack asked of Buffy.

"I think so, but I think that it is still trying to fully catch up to me is all." Buffy said in response to her father.

"I know what you mean. Let's head on over to speak with Mr. Danvers. That way we can head on back to your house before it gets too late." Jack stated, as he put his arm across Buffy's shoulder leading her to the path to the offices of the building that they were in.

As soon as they had reached the correct office of Mr. Danvers, both Buffy and Jack made a move to knock at the same exact time simultaneously. The action itself had caused Buffy to chuckle just a bit at the knocking of the door.

"Come in!" Buffy and Jack heard Mr. Danvers shout through the closed door, granting them entrance to the office once again.

"We're finished Mr. Danvers." Buffy stated, just s she entered the office fully.

"Very well Miss Summers. Here is a book that I would like for you and your father to look through. The ones with a star next to the pictures are the ones that I have in stock here. Any of the others, I would have to order them, and I would have to wait for at least a week for them to arrive." Mr. Danvers stated, as he handed Buffy a book of different Urns for use.

Buffy answered with a quiet " _Thank You_ ", before placing the book between Jack and herself to start looking throughout the book.

After looking throughout the book for a few minutes, Jack turned towards Buffy to ask. "Have you seen anything that you like yet?".

"Maybe. What do you think of this light and dark gray marble one? I like this one, and it is kinda simpleish like what mom would have liked. Don't you think, Jack?" Buffy asked of Jack.

"I like it too, but I wouldn't say that it's simple. I would go more for classy. I really do think that Joyce would like it too. Plus, looking at this book here, it seems to be in stock too." Jack stated, trying to help Buffy pick out the right one.

"Alright then. That's the one that we'll get." Buffy said quietly to her father, just before talking more loudly to Mr. Danvers. "I think that we are done Mr. Danvers." Buffy said, just as she handed the book over to Jack to finish up.

"Yeah. I think that we are going to take the gray marble one here that you have in stock. How much would that be, along with the fees for the Cremation as well?" Jack asked of Mr. Danvers.

As soon as Mr. Danvers had filled out all of the paperwork, he gently handed over the entire file with the final amount written on the bottom of the bill.

"That will be fine Sir. Just go ahead and put it on this card here." Jack said, as he handed over a credit card from his billfold in his pocket.

"Are you sure Mr. O'Neill?" Mr. Danvers asked of Jack.

"Sure thing." Was all that Jack said in response.

"Very well then. I will be back in just a moment." Mr. Danvers said, just before raising up form his seat to leave his office to run Jack's card for the bill.

"Jack? You don't have to do this. I can afford it you know." Buffy said, full of shock that he would actually do this for her.

"It's no problem Buffy. You never know what you will need to use that money on in the future." Jack said calmly to his daughter, while waiting for Mr. Danvers to return to the office.

"Well, thanks anyways Jack." Buffy said, just before the door opened once again revealing Mr. Danvers's return.

"Here is your copy of the paperwork, and a copy of the receipt. As I understand it, the two of you will be leaving sometime tomorrow afternoon?" Mr. Danvers asked of the two sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes." Was all that was said by the two of them simultaneously.

"Very well than. I should be finished with everything by noon tomorrow. Will that be reasonable for you Miss Summers?" the Director asked of Buffy.

"Yes, that will be fine." Was all that Buffy said in response.

"Then, I guess that we are finished here. Once again I am sorry for your loss Miss Summers, and I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good evening." Mr. Danvers stated, just as Buffy and Jack stood up to leave the Funeral Home to make their way back to the house on Revello Drive.

"Do you think that the house will still be standing when we get back there, Jack?" Buffy asked of her father, as they made their way into Jack's rented vehicle.

"Of course. Out of our entire team Buffy, I am the one that is the most destructive. If anything, the majority of the house should be fully packed up." Jack ended,, just as he pulled off onto the main road to head back to Buffy's house.


	15. Saying Goodbye Pt 1

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 _ **Summary:**_ After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls.

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_ "Then, I guess that we are finished here. Once again I am sorry for your loss Miss Summers, and I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Have a good evening." Mr. Danvers stated, just as Buffy and Jack stood up to leave the Funeral Home to make their way back to the house on Revello Drive.

"Do you think that the house will still be standing when we get back there, Jack?" Buffy asked of her father, as they made their way into Jack's rented vehicle.

"Of course. Out of our entire team Buffy, I am the one that is the most destructive. If anything, the majority of the house should be fully packed up." Jack ended,, just as he pulled off onto the main road to head back to Buffy's house.

 _ **A/N:**_ In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 _ **A/N II:**_ I would like to thank everyone for all of the views and reviews for this story. I am trying my best to updates much as I can with the computer that I have, but it is not that easy when it shuts off as often as it does. Thank you for all of the support.

 _ **A/N III:**_ Just to let you all know, the next 2 chapters will be the last chapters of Buffy in Sunnydale. Colorado Springs...Here we come. Go'ulds beware.

 _ **A/N IV:**_ Sorry about the delay in updates. My computer is not the best at he moment, and I will be updating as soon as I can. I would like to thank all of my followers and reviewers and viewers with each of my stories. I will be updating as frequently as I possibly can.

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"I think that it may be a good idea to pick something up for dinner tonight, Jack. I don't think that I have a whole heck of a anything to cook for all of us." Buffy said to her father, just before he completely left the business district that held the restaurants.

"Alright then. How about we stop at the Pizza Place just up the road?" Jack asked of Buffy, as he steered the truck to that direction.

"Sure thing. That sounds like a good plan. It's not that far from here, and it's just up the road." Buffy said, as she pointed to the right side of the road.

"I guess that that is whee we're headed to." Jack said, as he continued on his way to the local Pizzeria shop.

As soon as they had reached the Pizzeria Palace's parking lot, Jack quickly found an area that would be easy enough to park their huge moving truck.

Very quickly, father and daughter made their way to the restaurants front entrance to head into the restaurant.

As soon as Buffy and Jack reached the counter, the front counter employee recognized Buffy almost instantly.

"Hey Buffy. Do you want your usual today?" The staff member that Buffy had too recognized as Percy West asked.

"Not tonight Percy. Well I guess yes, but we'll be adding on to the order to get some other things along with it." Buffy responded to her former classmates question.

At the last part of Buffy's response to Percy, said young man raised on critical eyebrow before responding to Buffy,

"Seriously Buffy! I still don't know how you all of your friends could eat that much. Let alone where you or your friends put all of this food that you always get to eat. Plus, it never looks like you even eat that much of it," Percy West stated, completely oblivious of the sharp glare that Jack was giving the man behind the counter.

"Really Percy?" Buffy questioned with a glare of her own.

Percy West merely shrugged her off at first, just before actually flinching back a tad at Buffy's continued glare.

'So a glare from me, a freaking Colonel in the USAF does nothing to the kid, however a look from a 17 year old girl makes the kid shake in his boots. If I didn't know any different, I think that I would be a bit offended about this.' Jack thought to himself, just before speaking up to vocalize on some of his thoughts.

"So, what all is on your normal order from here? That way I will know what to add on for the others." Jack asked of his daughter.

Before Buffy had a chance to answer her father, Percy beat her to it to re-join the conversation.

"Their normal order consists of 2 XL Mighty Meats, 1 XL Mighty Veg, 2 XL PMS's, 2 Lg. Garlic Cheesy Balls, and 4 2Liters bottles of soda." Percy finished, as he spoke the order almost verbatim.

"Seriously? You and your friends eat that much food." Jack questioned with a laugh, before continuing on. "That almost sounds like what I would order for me and mine." Jack ended, however still chuckled slightly.

"I don't see a problem here. We are growing children, and our order covers all of the basic food groups." Buffy responded with a slight indignant tone to her voice.

"Really? You're claiming the food pyramid thing with this?" Jack questioned, as he rose an eyebrow in challenge.

Not wanting to continue on with this topic and line of questioning, Buffy merely gave a shrug of her shoulders as a quick reply.

"Fine!" Jack huffed, just before continuing on. "I'll let it go. For now at least." Jack had said to his daughter's direction, just before re-facing the counter to add on to their order. "If I could, I would like to add 2 of your family sized tossed Garden Salads with the dressings on the side, one more of that Mighty Veg thing, and 2 2Liters of Dr. Pepper. I think that that should do it for us." Jack said, as he finished giving their order.

"All right then. If you're sure that this is all Buffy?" Percy asked of his former classmate.

"Yepp! That's it Percy." Buffy answered instantly.

"The total is going to be $155.66, and it will be a bit before we can get it out to you. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" Percy asked of the father and daughter.

"Yeah, that would be good Percy. Could we just get a couple of bottled waters?" Buffy asked of Percy.

"Sure thing Buffy." Percy said, just as soon as Jack's card had been ran through, completing the payment before turning to the freezer off to the side of the counter. "Here you go. If you want some more before you leave, I can hook you up." Percy stated, just before handing off the bottles before heading off to the back to help the cooks with the rather large order.

Buffy and Jack made their way over to a row of booths that were lined up in front of the front windows of the store.

"So Colonel? What is it like out in Colorado?" Buffy questioned to her father.

"Well, seeing as though it is almost summer now, it will be how late fall or early winter is here. If I were you, would pack your winter clothes in an easy to access bag for when we get there. That way you won't have to unpack everything to find the clothes that you would need," Jack stated his response, just as he took a sip of his water.

"So I take it that it gets a lot colder there then it does here? Is there a lot of snow in the winters?" Buffy asked yet another question to gauge how her new living arrangements would be.

"Yes to both Buffy." Jack responded instantaneously to his daughter's questions.

"I may have to hit the mall once we get there. I don't have too many actual cold weather condition type clothes. I may need a wardrobe change ASAP." Buffy responded, bot really to anyone specific.

"That could be doable. A friend and colleague has a daughter that's about your age. Well, a couple years younger anyways, but I'm sure that Cassie can show you around to the best places to go to." Jack stated offhandedly.

"That sounds cool. I could so use the help when it comes to the shoppage. I would need someone to reign me in from time to time. Mom always hated going shopping with me. I get distracted easily enough to where it leads me into trouble at times. It's so not my fault though." Buffy stated, trying to allow her father to know some things about her.

As soon as Buffy mentioned her mother, she began to get sad once realizing that Joyce was no longer with her.

As soon as Jack had noticed Buffy's turn of attitude, he quickly tried to think of a way to change her thought paths.

"You want to know a secret?" Jack asked of his daughter.

"Sure." Buffy simply responded.

"Every year for two weeks our team is put on a mandatory vacation, or off-duty leave. I love it, and so do the others once I have forced them out of the base. Anyways...I have a small little lake at the house..." Jack began with the story, but was cut off by Buffy,

"Do you have a magic mail box that goes to the future home of Keanu Reeves? That would be awesome." Buffy asked of her father, all the while trying to hold in a smile at her own question.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think that I have even used the mail box in some time." Jack stated with a smile, trying to coax a smile out of Buffy.

"What a shame." Buffy responded with, as she couldn't help the small smile that landed on her face.

'Yes! Mission Accomplished!' Jack thought to himself, just before continuing with his earlier story. "So, once a year I drag the team out to the house for some up close and personal time with nature. I always get them down to the lake to fish, but no one ever catches anything." Jack stated, trying to hold his own grin off his face. Not wanting to spoil the end.

"Why not? I don't think that fishing would be that difficult. Especially if you have two talented almost Einsteins with you." Buffy responded back, realizing how natural it felt to be talking to Ja...her father.

"You would think so, but not really. You see there are no fish in the lake. That's what makes this so funny. They don't know this, but they keep trying each year. You should see some of the plans that they come up with to catch something, but they never do. The one of many good things about our yearly group vacations, is that it allows us to work on our team building." Jack ended, now no where able to hold in his laughs.

"That is so mean. Mean, but funny. You do realize that they will figure it out eventually. And when they do, I don't want to be around." Buffy responded to her father, now laughing lightly as well.

Before either father or daughter could speak anymore, Jack noticed a short dark-haired teen come out from behind the counter carrying 4 pizza boxes with him.

"Hey Buffy. Here is the first batch. The next should be through soon." The teen spoke to Buffy.

"Thanks Johnathon. I really appreciate it." Buffy respond instantaneously to her old classmate.

"No problem. Rumor has it that the Military is here to take you into custody for what happened at Graduation. Is that true?" Johnathon asked of Buffy.

"No Johnathon, it's not true." Buffy answered shortly, all the while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Johnathon looked towards the very obvious Military man that was sitting at the same table with Buffy.

"I get it Buffy." Johnathon said, with an extremely obvious wink towards the now very angry Buffy.

"They're not here to arrest me Johnathon. As it happens, Colonel O'Neill here is my biological father. That's all of the juicy secret. Nothing more." Buffy said in response irritably.

"Really? That's boring. I figured that if it involved you, than it would be something better. I'm going to check on the rest of your order. Be back in a bit C.P." Johnathon said, just before turning around to make his way back towards the kitchen area.

"C.P.?" Jack questioned Buffy as soon as they were alone at the retreat of one of his daughter's classmates.

"Nothing much. Just an award that I won during prom. They decided to hand out the class awards this year during prom. You know, like class clown, most likely to succeed, and stuff like that." Buffy said, trying to veer Jack away from having to state what it actually meant.

"So...what does the C.P. Stand for? I take it that you were popular enough to win one of the awards. Please tell me that you aren't a complete goodie goodie? Please tell me that you received some of my mischievousness?" Jack questioned to his daughter, trying to gain more information about _**her**_ , and not just the stuff that was in the file about the Slayer part,

At Jack's questions, Buffy began to chuckle some before answering.

"I can honestly say that I was in enough trouble to have my own chair stationed in the Principal's Office. That you really don't have to doubt." Buffy responded, hoping that the discussion of the whole Class Protector thing was finished.

"Thank God!" Jack stated in an overly exaggerated manner. "But during your explanation, you failed to explain what the C.P. Award stood for. Can you explain it now?" Jack asked of Buffy, knowing full well when a diversionary tactic was being used.

Buffy took a deep sigh, trying to prolong this, not really knowing why in the least other than embarrassment.

"It stands for Class Protector." Buffy and Jack turned towards the voice that was the one to respond.

Buffy rolled her eyes, once she realized that Johnathon had returned with another set of Pizza boxes in tow.

"That's a new one. I had you down for most popular." Jack stated, just as he made a move to gather the next set of boxes.

"Your last load is in the ovens now. It shouldn't be that much longer." Johnathon stated, as he handed off the boxes to Jack.

"So...Class Protector huh? That sounds nice." Jack stated offhandedly.

"Yeah. During the previous years she wasn't the most popular, but it never stopped her from jumping in to save our lives when some freaky stuff was happening. It's because of Buffy that we had the lowest mortality rate of Sunnydale High in the past 100 years just about. Thanks again for that whole tower incident." Johnathon stated, as if it was an everyday type of conversation.

"What tower incident?" Jack asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"It doesn't matter." Buffy said towards her father, just before turning to Johnathon. "And, it's more than OK. I was glad that I was able to help you. If it wasn't for that letter you wrote, than we wouldn't have started looking into it. Plus, we wouldn't have been able to figure out that the lunch lady wanted to kill us all with the poison in the lunches." Buffy ended with a small laugh.

"I'm missing a lot of the story aren't I?" Jack asked to the two former classmates.

"Yes, but they are private. No need to bring up anymore." Buffy sated, as she ave a death glare towards Johnathon.

"Sure. I will be right back." Johnathon stated, as he briskly walked off back to the kitchen.

"One of these days I will get this whole story out of you." Jack said with a small smile aimed to his daughter.

"Good luck with that." Was all that Buffy had said in response.

As soon as Buffy had finished her statement of a challenge based on her father, the two continued to sit in a comfortable silence waiting on the rest of their order.

About 10 minutes later, Johnathon and Percy walked out to the dining area to hand over the remaining part of their order.

"Here you go Summers. Bon Apple Tea." Percy said, in his ever wrong choice of words.

"What he said. Hope to see you around, but I am not to sure if we're staying in town or not." Johnathon stated to Buffy.

"That's cool. I hope that you both have a good future, but I'm going to be leaving town too. I will be heading up north I think to Colorado to live with my father here. If you do stay here, just promise that you will be safe." Buffy said, as she moved to give Johnathon a hug goodbye.

"No problem C.P. You don't cause too much trouble." Johnathon stated, as he made his move to follow the exact path that Percy had taken not too long ago.

"You have a pretty eclectic group of friends Buffy." Jack stated, as he stood up to grab half of the order, leaving the other half for Buffy to bring as he headed for the door.

"You have no idea." Was all that Buffy had said, just before they made their way to the truck to head back to Buffy's home on Revello Dr.

Buffy and Jack remained silent on the trek back to the house.

As soon as they had arrived, Buffy recognized the newly activated Slayer and her Watcher that was standing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"Can I help the two of you, or are you guys here to yell some more?" Buffy asked of the duo, just as soon as she exited the truck with her arms full of half of the boxes that held their dinner.

"No fighting, promise. After we left earlier, we took a walk throughout the town to get to know the major hot spots and stuff. While we were out we also ran into your Watcher too. After Roger was updated on everything, we realized...well I realized that I had no right to judge you or the way you have operated in the past. Considering everything that you have accomplished Buffy, I am rather shocked that you are even still standing." The young new Slayer stated to Buffy,

"Thanks, I guess." Was all that Buffy said as a response.

"I also realize that you are leaving either today or tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could get your number in case of anything Apocalyptic that should arise? Plus, I really want to say how sorry I am that I used your mother's death to hurt you. Nobody should lose a family member like that." Buffy looked thoughtfully at the new Slayer, as she was listening to the younger girl speak.

"Apology accepted, but I'm not too sure on the whole number thing. I think that my dad's number is unlisted do to his job. How about you give me yours, and when I am able to get a cell phone or something than I can give you a call with my number?" Buffy asked back to her younger counterpart.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." The young Slayer said, just before turning towards her Watcher to speak. "Hey Roger, could you hand me a piece of paper and a pen please?" Was asked to the elder Whyndom Price.

All that was heard from the elder British man was a deep grunt of acknowledgment, jjust before handing over the previously asked for items.

"Here you go Buffy. I hope to see you or talk to you again and maybe swap stories or something. Later!" Was shouted, just before the Slayer/Watcher team entered a car that was parked near the road.

As soon as Buffy was finished talking, Jack decided to make himself known by coming up behind her holding the rest of the dinner boxes.

"Shall we m'lady?" Jack asked in an overly down manner, as he inclined his head towards the house.

"We shall." Was all that Buffy said in reply, as she and her father finished the trek up the pathway to the house in front of them.


	16. Saying Goodbye Pt 2

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belongs to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 **Summary:** After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls?

 **PREVIOUSLY:** As soon as Buffy was finished talking, Jack decided to make himself known by coming up behind her holding the rest of the dinner boxes.

"Shall we m'lady?" Jack asked in an overly down manner, as he inclined his head towards the house.

"We shall." Was all that Buffy said in reply, as she and her father finished the trek up the pathway to the house in front of them.

 **A/N:** In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 **A/N II:** I would like to thank everyone for all of the views and reviews for this story. I am trying my best to updates much as I can with the computer that I have, but it is not that easy when it shuts off as often as it does. Thank you for all of the support.

 **A/N III:** Just to let you all know, the next chapters will be the last chapter of Buffy in Sunnydale. Colorado Springs...Here we come. Go'ulds beware.

 **A/N IV:** I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am exceptionally pleased and surprised by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

"Let's see what kind of trouble that has been reaped in our absence." Jack stated, just as soon as they had reached the front porch.

 **Meanwhile after Buffy and Jack left with the Scoobies**

"So what do you think guys? What do you all think we should we start with?" Daniel Jackson asked of Sam, Teal'c, and Giles that had decided to stay behind to help with the packing.

"I believe that it would be best if we each separated to tackle a single area. That would help us finish all the quicker." Giles stated, as he removed his glasses to clean off his lenses.

"I will begin with the packing of the weaponry and training equipment that is in the basement." Teal'c stated from his position, as he began to make his way towards the kitchen basement door.

"I will head on upstairs to start packing up the bedrooms of Buffy and her mother. I will keep out in a travel case any clothes that Buffy would possibly need back in Colorado." Major Carter stated, as she began to make her way up to the 2nd floor to begin with her self given task.

"I will work on the books down here." Was heard being spoken by both Daniel Jackson and Giles from the middle of living room.

"This could prove to be somewhat troublesome. I believe that we may need to separate by rooms. I will take Joyce's office, the bookshelves in the dining room, and all of the books that will be left from Buffy's training room. That will leave all of the books here in the living room, kitchen, and whatever books that are left upstairs in the bedrooms and what not for you to gather Dr. Jackson." Giles stated, as he began to divvy up the different rooms for packing.

"That should work, but do we have enough boxes to box up everything that will be traveling to Colorado with us?" Daniel Jackson asked of Giles.

"I believe that we should. I have several boxes that are in my car, plus all of the boxes that would be in the shed in the back." Giles replied.

"Alright then Mr. Giles, let's get to work." Daniel said back, as the remaining two began to get to work as well.

Room by room, and box by box, the quartet that remained at the house continuously worked diligently to fill as many boxes as they could.

By the time that anyone had spoken to another, they had realized that a good hour or two had flown by as they had been packing.

"Do either of you need any help down here? I just finished with the rooms upstairs." Samantha Carter asked once she returned downstairs.

"Not really. I think that we are just about done down here too. I think that we just need to know if there is anything in particular that Buffy wants to pack up other than what we already have." Daniel Jackson stated, just as soon as Teal'c returned as well.

"I too have completed with my task as well. I believe that Buffy Summers will be pleased that I was able to pack all of her weapons for transport. The larger equipment will not need packaging separately." Teal'c added on once he returned to the room fully.

"I believe that we have completed all that we can on our own. Buffy will have to complete the rest." Giles stated, as he once again wiped the lenses of his glasses.

"I wonder when the Colonel and Buffy will be back." Samantha Carter stated to nobody in particular, worrying over the time they have been gone.

"Most likely anytime. They weren't going all that far into town. " Giles stated back, just before adding on. "She may be spending a little more time with the other kids before coming back as well." Giles finished.

"Does Buffy have a cell phone that we could call? " Daniel Jackson asked of the Watcher.

"No, I don't believe that Joyce had given her the one that we all chipped in for her Graduation gift as of yet. She does have one of those beeper things though." Giles answered the Archeologist back almost instantly.

"Do people actually still use those? I don't even remember how to use them." Samantha Carter began, but continued on instantly. "That phone you're talking about must be the gift that I found upstairs setting on Buffy's mom's bed when I was packing. Speaking of packing, I think that we should take her shopping for proper clothing for Colorado weather once we arrive back home." Samantha Carter stated.

"I really don't think that's a good idea with us and the shopping with a teenage girl." Daniel Jackson's voice rang out with a small amount of fear coming out.

"What if we draft Janet and Cassandra to help us with the shopping?" Samantha Carter questioned towards her two teammates.

"I bet Jack has probably thought of that. You want to go ahead and give Janet a call, that way we won't be dropping in on them with no notice?" Daniel Jackson asked back.

"That's actually a good idea. Who wants to call?" Samantha Carter asked to the gathered group.

"I think that it should be you Sam. You have the better chances to talk her in to it." Daniel's answer came instantly.

"Alright then. I guess that I will be back in a few minutes." Samantha Carter stated, as she made her way toward the back door dialing her phone looking for some privacy.

"This better be life threatening and world ending to be interrupting my vacation Sam." Was the welcome she received by her long time friend and colleague, Dr. Janet Frazier.

"Hello to you too. I was just wondering if you and Cassie had decided to stay in Colorado for your leave? " Samantha asked of Janet.

"Yeah, why? I thought that SG 1 has been placed on Presidential detail." Janet Frazier asked back.

"Not so much Janet. It would be best if the Colonel filled you in with all the details, but how would you and Cassie like to go on a shopping spree with the Colonel's credit card?" Samantha asked with a hint of amusement to Janet Frazier.

"That does sound rather fun. I take it that the Colonel knows nothing of this call?" Janet asked.

"Not so much, but he will be calling you at almost anytime now." Samantha Carter began, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Who's up for some pizza!?" Samantha Carter and Janet Frazier heard loud enough for everyone in the entire city to hear Buffy's entrance.

"Who was that? She sounds like she could be Cassie's age. So SG 1 got called in by the President of the United States to have a Pizza Party?" Janet Frazier questioned to her friend with amusement and her voice.

"Not really, but we are here to support the Colonel with some personal issues. Plus, the girl is actually a couple years older than Cassie. She recently graduated High School here in California. " Samantha began, but was cut off by Jack.

"Who are you talking to Carter?" Jack asked, as he approached his second-in-command.

"Just talking with Janet to see if they were still in town sir. I just figured that they would be able to help us with some shopping for Buffy once we arrive back in Colorado." Sam stated as she approached her friend.

"Can I see your phone for a minute Carter?" Jack asked.

"Of course you can. Here you go sir." Samantha Carter replied, as she handed her phone over to Jack.

"Are you still there Sam?" Jack heard Janet say from the other end of the line.

"Hey Doc. It's Jack. Do you and Cassie have any definite plans for the next few days? " Jack asked of the tiny Doctor on the other end.

"As I was telling Sam a few moments ago, I don't think so Colonel. What's going on out their that you would need help with shopping for a teenager? " Janet Frazier asked, trying to figure out what was going on with her friends.

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I let you in on the secret, but you can't let this get out to public knowledge yet. It appears that I have a teenage daughter that's just graduated high school." Jack began, but was cut off.

"That's great sir, but what does that have to do with sending out SG-1 as a whole?" Janet asked of Jack.

"She was attending classes at the school that had the explosion out here in Sunnydale California. Her mother had died after some trauma from the blast itself. There is a lot that I can't tell you due to Clearance issues, but I was notified and I was the one that asked for the backup here. It has come in handy a few times. I was just going to ask if you and Cassie would be up to helping an old man out with shopping for a 17 year old girl? " Jack finally got to the main reason.

"Hey Colonel!" Jack and Janet both heard from the other room call out. "Pizza's getting cold in here! " Jack recognize Buffy's voice shout towards the room he was in.

"That, plus Buffy and Teal'c seems to be participating in some sort of unspoken eating contest Sir. If you are wanting some form dinner tonight, I would get in there as soon as possible." Samantha Carter added on as she re-entered the room that Jack was talking in.

"I guess that that's my cue Doc. We should be back in Colorado Springs within the next day or two, so I will give you a call once we get in to set a time up. Thanks again, and we'll see you soon." Jack said as his goodbyes.

"Alright Jack. I will make sure that mine and Cassie's schedules are clear and see you then. Safe travels Colonel." Janet Frazier said, just before hanging up on her line.

"Everything good in here Jack?" Buffy asked, as she sneaked up behind Jack and Samantha, causing them to jump slightly.

"Sure thing kiddo. Let's go eat, and then after dinner we can load up the truck with what everyone has packed already." Jack began, but paused slightly before continuing on. "Speaking of which, did you thank everyone for all that they got done while we were gone?" Jack asked of Buffy.

"Sure thing. I did as soon as I set the pizzas down. I can't believe that they did all of that. I took a quick look, and I only seen just a few things that I really want to add to the stuff that is already packed. You've done a lot of stuff today, so why don't you come on in the living room to eat some food." Buffy said, as she grabbed Jack's arm trying to pull him into the living room to eat some dinner.

 _ **Meanwhile back when Buffy first entered the house**_

"Who's up for some pizza!?" Buffy shouted, as she and Jack first entered the house.

"Hey where's Carter at?" Jack asked as soon as he set his half of the food down on the coffee table and noticed the missing member of the group.

"I believe that Major Carter is in the other room on her cellular phone." Teal'c answered, as he approached Buffy to relieve her of the boxes that she was carrying.

As soon as Teal'c responded to Jack's inquiry, Jack made his way into the dining room to check up with Samantha Carter before eating dinner.

As soon as Jack was gone, Teal'c was standing next to Buffy with his hands out to grab the food. "Allow me Buffy Summers. I hope that you were able to resolve all issues that you needed to while you were out with your father?" Teal'c ended, as he set the boxes down on to the other end of the empty coffee table.

"I think we did Mr. Teal'c. Thank you." Buffy said in response, as she took a seat in the empty recliner in the living room before continuing on. "Is everything alright in there?" Buffy asked of the remaining group.

"Yeah. Sam was just asking a friend of ours from work if she and her daughter had any plans for their vacation time to see if they could go shopping with us when we return back home. She figured that it would be easier with someone closer to your age to tag along." Daniel Jackson responded.

"I don't think that it would hurt either if you began to make some new friends sooner rather than later either Buffy." Giles added on, as he once again began to clean the lenses on his glasses.

"I guess that that makes the kind of sense that does. I just hope that they can keep up with me. I was practically raised in the malls of LA. Well, dinner is getting cold, so let's eat up." Buffy said, just as Samantha Carter entered the room.

"Is everything alright in there?" Daniel asked, as soon as he noticed that she was alone.

"Yeah. Jack took over the phone call to Janet. I think that we are all set." Samantha started, just before turning to Buffy. "I started packing a bag for you to have with you on the way to Colorado. I put it on your bed to let you go through it to add anything else that you may want to take with you." Samantha ended, just as Buffy opened the first pizza box to start eating.

"Thank you Major Carter. I will take a look after dinner." Buffy said as she began to eat a slice of pizza.

"You don't happen to have any paper plates or anything do you?" Daniel Jackson asked of the blonde Slayer.

"Yeah hold on a minute." Buffy responded, as she made her way to the kitchen to gab the paper plates and plastic silverware. "Here you go." Buffy said, as she placed the items on the table next to the boxes of food.

One by one, the remaining people began to fill their plates up full of food.

Halfway throughout the meal, Samantha Carter realized that the food was going quickly due to the appetites of Buffy and Teal'c. "I better go and get Jack in here so he can actually eat some of this before it's all gone." She said, as she stood up to make her way back to the dining room.

"Whoops. I really didn't think about how much I was eating. I must have been hungrier than I thought." Buffy said, as she began to eat a lot slower and not as much.

"So Buffy. Do you have any plans once you get to Colorado Springs?" Daniel Jackson asked of Buffy.

"Not sure yet, but I will think of something. Right now, all I want to do is get settled and familiar with the night life out there. Anything else will come with time. I might start taking up some of the stuff that I was into before I was called as Slayer." Buffy ended, just as Samantha and Jack entered the living room.

"Anything left for an old man?" Jack asked, as he sat down on the couch closest to his daughter.

"If you hurry Jack." Daniel stated with a small laugh and smile.

"When do you think that you will be leaving to head to Colorado?" Giles asked of the gathered group.

"I figured that we would load the truck tonight after dinner. That way it would be ready for tomorrow afternoon after we pick up Buffy's mother." Jack stated as a response.

"I think that it would be good for Daniel, Teal'c, and myself to head out first thing in the morning. It would give us a bit of a head start to empty out the first truck at the Mountain." Samantha Carter added on.

"So this Base of yours is really inside a Mountain? That is way cool. Will I be able to go there?" Buffy asked, as she turned her head to the direction of her father.

"We'll see kiddo. You may have to sign a shitload of paperwork, but we'll see." Jack said, as he began to eat a third slice of pizza already.

"Language." Buffy said mockingly to her father like he had done earlier on in the day, causing everybody else to laugh at the situation.

"She's right Jack. You really shouldn't use that language around kids. Buffy is at a really impressionable age right now." Daniel Jackson stated, causing everyone to laugh even more.

After another 20 minutes of silence while everyone finished eating, Daniel and Teal'c began to clear away all of the trash and leftovers that were still in the living room.

Once the living room and kitchen were all squared away, Samantha entered the room to hand a wrapped gift over to Giles to give to Buffy.

"Buffy?" Giles said to gather his Slayer's attention before continuing on. "While we were all packing up this afternoon, Major Carter came across your Graduation present from your mother, myself, and the others. It may not be perfect timing, but I know that your mother would want you to have it before you left." Giles stated, as he handed the gift over to Buffy before sitting back down in his former seat.

As soon as Buffy grabbed the gift, she placed it on her lap and looked at the gift fighting back the tears that she trying to hold in before she began to gently open the last gift that she would ever receive from her mother.


	17. Authors Note

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belongs to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

 _ **A Life Unknown**_

 **Summary:** After Buffy's horrendous Graduation debacle comes to a close. Several different things come to light. The 1st being that Buffy's future will be a lot different than what she ever could have thought. That is with a father that she never knew had existed, and a father gaining a daughter that thought that he would never be a father again. How will the SGC be able to cope with a Californian Blonde running rampant throughout their halls?

 **PREVIOUSLY:** Once the living room and kitchen were all squared away, Samantha entered the room to hand a wrapped gift over to Giles to give to Buffy.

"Buffy?" Giles said to gather his Slayer's attention before continuing on. "While we were all packing up this afternoon, Major Carter came across your Graduation present from your mother, myself, and the others. It may not be perfect timing, but I know that your mother would want you to have it before you left." Giles stated, as he handed the gift over to Buffy before sitting back down in his former seat.

As soon as Buffy grabbed the gift, she placed it on her lap and looked at the gift fighting back the tears that she trying to hold in before she began to gently open the last gift that she would ever receive from her mother.

 **A/N:** In this story, Buffy will still be 17 and a minor for some of this to work. Plus, I am going to be adding another Slayer in the mix to allow Buffy to leave the Hell-Mouth. You will just have to wait to see who and how this will come to be. I hope that you like this. I am not sure of the Stargate Time line, but there will be no special order to their Big Bads. Some things will be the same, but some will be different.

 **A/N II:** I would like to thank everyone for all of the views and reviews for this story. I am trying my best to updates much as I can with the computer that I have, but it is not that easy when it shuts off as often as it does. Thank you for all of the support.

 **A/N III:** Just to let you all know, the next chapters will be the last chapter of Buffy in Sunnydale. Colorado Springs...Here we come. Go'ulds beware.

 **A/N IV:** I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am exceptionally pleased and surprised by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being.

 _ **A/N!**_ I am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. My father has just recently passed away, so I am unable to do any updates for the time being with figuring out all of the details. I promise that I will return once everything has been settled. Thank you for reading my stories.


End file.
